


Rockstar and the Model

by LoriLemons



Series: Motley Crue Rockstar Series [2]
Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Bisexual Female, Blood and Sex Ritual, Blowjob in the back of a limo, Crudity, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Dry Humping, Explicit Language, Extasy Use, F/M, Fellacio, Female Masterbation, Filthy, Frustrated Female, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jealousy, Large Breasts, Marijuana, Murder, Naked Female Clothed Male, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Magic, Paradox Issues, Plus Size Girl, Plus Size Model, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Rockstar and the Model, SUPER SMUTTY, Size Kink, Sneaking Around, Spanking, Squirting, Terror Twins, Time Travel, Tommy Has A Big Dick, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism, Witchcraft, lipstick kink, not sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 83,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriLemons/pseuds/LoriLemons
Summary: Lilah is a gorgeous plus size model from the the 2020's, but somehow she wakes up in the 80s, in Tommy Lee's bed. Will she fall for the goofy, lanky, but sexy drummer of Motley Crue, or will she try to find her way back home to the 20s?
Relationships: Tommy Lee (Mötley Crüe)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Motley Crue Rockstar Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580524
Comments: 181
Kudos: 55





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, time travel and a series? A Motley Crue series? My heroine isn't perfect and tiny, she's perfect and a more voluptuous girl and I am completely unapologetic about it. If you're into my Nikki Sixx fic, "Rockstar and the Librarian" you may want to enjoy this story as well as they'll all be tied together and I plan on writing a fic for each member of the band, yep, even Mick. And I warn you, I really like to come up with opposites attract off the wall pairings.

Lilah stretched tiredly, but she was so warm and so she kicked the covers off as she usually did. Her cherry red hair lay out on the pillow under her head and she realized she was in a hotel. She had spent a lot of nights in hotels for her job, so she didn't think anything odd about waking up in an odd place. What was odd was the hairy leg nudged in between hers. She wore her black silk chemise nightgown, as she liked to wear nightgowns to bed so she could feel the sheets against her legs. An arm slung over her shoulder now as she slept on her side. She carefully opened her bright green eyes to see a man with long dark hair sleeping next to her. The arm around her had a tattooed sleeve, most of it taken up by a leopard. 

She froze, not knowing what to do. As she hadn't been with a man in well over two years, there was no reason for a rocker to be in her bed. Had she gotten drunk last night and done something she didn't remember? That wasn't her style, but how else could she explain this? She tried to look at the man's face, but it was hard with him snuggled so close to her. 

About that time, the man groaned in a sleepy way and pulled her closer. She felt his erection against her hip and realized he was having a morning situation. She had to stop this now. She pulled away enough to look at his face and was temporarily thrown into shock. This man looked like a dead ringer for Tommy Lee circa 1980s. Lilah had grown up on hard rock and metal music from the the 70's through the 90s, but the 80s were her particular favorite. What the hell had she gotten herself into?

The Tommy lookalike made a contented sound and shifted his hips against her leg in a provocative way, finally opening his eyes, in which he also seemed shocked. He leaned up on his elbow taking her in and shook his head, “ I don't remember you at all, I had to have been fucked up because I would have remembered hair like that. You're also not my usual type,” he mused.

She didn't know what to say, he looked exactly like the man who she'd had a crush on in her teenage years. She must have gotten drunk, she did remember having a couple of margaritas, but this, waking up to a young Tommy Lee? He was looking at her curiously now. 

Lilah put her hand up into her hair and remembered that although this was a time where people dyed their hair all sorts of wild colors, not everyone was used to seeing hair the color of a fire engine. She loved red, red was a staple of hers. She wore Louis Voutins and red tight dresses and wore her hair red in a pin up fashion most of the time. 

“You're a bigger girl than I usually bring to my room, but you are a looker though.” 

Lilah was used to hearing every sort of thing about her weight and size, but she was a plus size model so she was used to it. No matter how much she and the other ladies of her profession tried to normalize women being who they were born to be, most people were narrow minded and couldn't cope with a lady with a little extra. She'd been on countless magazine covers, music videos, runways, but there were always those assholes who would judge her just for being a size 16. 

Tommy shrugged and pulled her under him, kissing her neck. She put her nicely manicured hands up on his chest and pushed lightly to let him know he was crossing boundaries, after all she didn't know where she was or what was going on. He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow, looking her over. 

“I'm sorry, but how did you end up in my bed,” asked Lilah, “and who are you?”

“You're in my bed lady,” he replied, shifting his slim hips between her soft thighs. 

“No, I went to sleep last night alone, now I wake up and you're...well, I'm a little confused.” 

Tommy didn't bother trying to continue her infuriating conversation being that he was still sleepy, but he woke up to chicks in his bed all of the time. It's true that he didn't usually invite girls up that looked anything like her, he usually preferred petite blondes, but here she was and she was warm, she smelled great and he couldn't deny, she was a beautiful woman. He'd give a big girl a chance. Little Tommy didn't seem to mind her at all as he bumped into the inside of her thigh. 

“Whoa there tiger, easy now, I'm not so sure I'm comfortable jumping into a thing like this, what's your name?”

“He raised a skeptical eyebrow at her and said, “I'm Tommy Lee, and you?”

Lila snorted and laughed and said, “Yeah, I'm sure that you go by that, it's really uncanny,” and she touched his face in awe. 

He just looked at her like she was insane for a moment, but then bucked his hips against her, perhaps that would shut her up. He couldn't remember fucking her last night, but he wouldn't mind doing so now.

She gasped and said nervously, “I'm Delilah Thomas, but they call me Lilah, you haven't heard of me?” 

“You haven't heard of me?”

“Well I've heard of who you're pretending to be, but looking like you do, I don't blame you a bit, you really do look just like Tommy Lee when he was young.” 

“You're crazy lady,” he said, laughing a bit before kissing her. 

Lilah pushed against him again, “We didn't....you know...last night,” she asked. 

Tommy raised his head and looked into her light green eyes and said, “I don't remember fucking you, but I'd like to right now.” 

It had been a long time for Delilah and besides touching herself, she hadn't had sex for awhile and here out of nowhere was a Tommy Lee lookalike trying to have his way with her. She wanted so badly to say yes, but this was so weird. She allowed him to kiss her and suck on her neck as he lightly bucked against her. She wouldn't turn down a little bit of making out. She felt herself grow extremely turned on and wet. She gasped as his long fingers slipped into her lace underwear, swirled around her soft flesh and he raised to pull his fingers out to show her her slickness. She blushed but couldn't look away. 

“You're pretty wet for someone who is on the border of cockblocking me,” he said, raising his eyebrow again. 

She narrowed her eyes at him, but she knew he was right, it didn't stop her from saying, “ I'm not in the habit of having sex with someone I've just met.” 

“But somehow you ended up in my bed?”

She looked around and realized that this hotel room wasn't nearly as swanky as what she was used to. This hotel room was smaller and older fashioned and she couldn't see any of her things laying around. What in the hell? Where was she? Had she been slipped drugs and taken somewhere? But she was in her nightgown, which meant she'd safely reached her bed. She lay there confused for a moment, but Tommy took that opportunity to push her panties aside and push the head of his cock up against her. 

She tried to close her legs, but he held them open at her knees. She was going to tell him no, but it felt nice. Lilah softly moaned. Tommy's hands were firm and warm, moving from her knees to the inside of her thighs. He bent to suck at her neck and she moaned again. Her mouth was slightly dry from panting and her pretty features were conflicted as he raised up again, looking into her eyes. She gulped and nodded. 

She knew she was being stupid, but she asked,“A condom?”

“You're right,” he said, and pulled one from his bedside table and slipped it on, looking into her eyes. 

“I have to warn you, I haven't done this in a long time and I'm nervous,” she said. 

“Like a month,” he asked pulling down her black panties and admiring them before throwing them to the side. 

“Like over 2 years,” she said as he caressed her thick hips. 

Tommy's eyes widened and he said, “Well, it's about damn time then.” 

She couldn't figure out what had gotten into her. Two years had been a long time and she blamed her lack of sex for succumbing now. Maybe this was a dream and she should just enjoy it, maybe she should tell him no and fight her way out of the bed to get to the bottom of what was going on. Why did this man look like an 80s rock star? She put her arms around his neck and held her breath waiting for him to penetrate her, wondering if it would be a horrible experience or intensely pleasurable. She remembered those old sex tapes that had gone around when Tommy was married to Pam Anderson and even though she'd been very young, she had remembered everyone being impressed with the enormous size of him. She knew this lookalike probably wouldn't compare to the real Tommy, but...holy crap! 

Tommy rubbed the head of his dick against her wetness, lubricating himself and pushed his hips forward to work himself into her. It wasn't an easy fit and through years of working with larger equipment, he knew that he couldn't just jam himself into her. He enjoyed the soft warmth of her legs around him. Once his head was inside of her, she was biting her lip and making squeaking noises. He pushed himself halfway in and he felt her try to open her legs wider for him, that was a good girl and he told her so. He stopped, buried halfway within her and pulled the straps to that sexy negligee she was wearing, down her arms to see a treat surely sent from heaven. 

Her tits were the nicest he'd ever seen. There were surely perks to fucking a big girl, and her tits were definitely a perk. They were big, but not overly so and they didn't look a bit fake. They were perfect and round with large dusky nipples. He bent down to suck one into his mouth and her moan was music to his ears. He pushed his hips further into her yet again. Her pussy was squeezing him so tightly. He went to the other breast, sucking it as well and felt her nails dig into his back. 

He rocked his hips, working his way deeper and deeper into her, causing her to squirm just a bit and stiffen up under him, “It will be better for you if you just relax.” 

“I kind of wish that you weren't so...big,” she said looking slightly pained. 

“Don't worry baby, I'll change your mind,” he said smugly.

Her pretty lips were parted and she was panting as he finally bottomed out, filling her so much more than she ever had been before. 

“Oh my God,” she moaned. 

He gave her a cocky smile and said, “No, you can just call me Tommy.” 

There was a sheen of perspiration on her forehead as he began slowly thrusting into her tight pussy. He pulled her up by her plump ass and angled her where he hit that sweet spot inside of her, knowing that this was going to blow her mind. He kissed her deeply now, picking up his speed, but soon she broke her mouth away from his to moan loudly over and over. How was this adorable man so blessed? He was huge, had patience, seemed to know the female body, and had stamina as well. There was a pressure building up inside of her. It was almost painful, so much pressure inside of her. 

He took two of his fingers and put them into her mouth, having her suck on them, getting them wet as his thrusts became faster. He made a show of taking his fingers out of her mouth and working them down to her clit where he circled around slowly, building up his thrusts and fingers until she screamed and her tight cunt tightened almost painfully around his cock, and convulsed. Then he felt hot liquid gush from her body around his cock. Instead of pulling out and seeing her squirt, he fucked her through her orgasm as she sobbed. He lowered his mouth and lightly bit her nipple and she screamed again, digging her nails into his shoulders. 

This might be one of the hottest fucks he'd ever had and he finally lost his cool, pounding into her as she cried. He pulled out of her to rip his condom off and cum on her soft pretty thighs. He looked at her pussy and his cum all over her and admired that she was beautifully groomed. She was bare except for a tiny strip of black hair on the top. There was a giant wet spot on the sheets under her. She wasn't a bit pink, but a dusty dark rose down there. He found it odd, but erotic. She was exotic. 

Tommy fell down on the bed, covered in sweat and laid next to Lilah, both of them breathing heavily. 

“I never knew,” she breathed out. 

“A lot of girls didn't know they could squirt until they get this,” he motioned to his crotch, “in them.” 

“You know, I'm not some girl who chases after rockstars or big dicks, as a matter of fact I've slept with as many girls as I have men.” 

“No way, you've slept with girls,” Tommy asked excitedly. 

“I'm in the modeling world, I'm exposed to a lot of beautiful women. Sometimes women understand women better, especially plus size women.”

“Models?”

“Yes, I'm a model. Me and a few others have revolutionized the plus sized industry. We still get crap, but I'm proud to show the world that big can be beautiful.” 

“It was certainly beautiful this morning,” said Tommy only understanding half of the things she'd said.

Lilah smiled at him, but then got up from the bed to clean up. He watched her go to the bathroom and had to admit, she was plump, but she was built well. She had curves in all of the right places and her breasts were fantastic. Her hair was attractive on her, he hadn't seen many people with colored hair like that. He only felt partially guilty that he had fucked her while he had started dating Heather. Lilah was nothing like Heather, that was for sure.


	2. The Second Tryst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilah suspects that something weird is going on. She makes a deal with Tommy since she does need help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The favorite part of writing Tommy's story is that he's so playful. He likes to have fun, he's quick to smile and laugh, but he's obviously super into girls and sex. I'm also still in the process of writing Nikki's story and I started writing Vince. Vince isn't my favorite band member, but he's definitely the Lothario and I'll give you a little hint at his upcoming story: Rockstar and The Ballerina. Ballet, finally something I know a lot about. Enjoy this smutty chapter, because things are about to get real, what with Heather, and Lilah being stuck in the past and all.

When Lilah came out, she smiled again then looked around the room. Tommy was leaning back on the bed with his arms behind his head. He had the sheets covering his crotch, but he wasn't too worried about laying pretty much naked in front of her. She was wearing that sexy black nightie and she looked amazing. Being the healthy young man that he was, the sheet was already starting to rise. Lilah was searching for her belongings but finding nothing. His eyes watched as she moved smoothly around the room, bending to check under furniture. 

“Hey, um...Tommy,” she said, smirking at the name,”It's been a lot of fun, but I need to leave. The problem is that I don't have clothes and I need to call my people to come get me.” 

He motioned toward the phone and she smiled at him again. Her smile was breathtaking. Even though he was pretty sure she wasn't wearing a bit of makeup, her face was beautiful and when she smiled, it lit her whole face up. She had a great walk, sashaying across the room in that black slip thing, that showed her long thick curvy legs. He really never had been attracted to girls who weren't thin, but this girl was definitely making him rethink what it was he was attracted to. 

Lilah called her manager and received a disconnected number recording. That was odd. She called her mom, it was a wrong number. She called her best friend, also a wrong number. She called the agency, it was a not in service recording. She called every single number she could think of and every one was not who she was trying to reach. She then called each of them again, upsetting some of the people who swore that this number was definitely not who she was trying to reach. What the hell was going on? She hung up the phone, hanging her head in her hands. 

“What's the matter, can't get anyone to answer,” asked Tommy. 

“No,” she said, full of dread. 

Lilah got into the bed to search through the covers for her panties, but Tommy liked the idea of her coming back and he reached for her. There was an impressive tent under the sheet in his lap. She made a sound of protest, but he pulled her to him and kissed her. Her arms went around his neck and she kissed him back. Then she hastily pulled back and said, “Hey Tommy, I'm a little worried right now, I have a major dilemma, I don't think I have time for another tryst.” 

“Your problems will wait for us to have a little more fun,” he said, not letting her go. 

“Seriously,” she said, arching a perfect eyebrow at him. 

He flipped her around bending her over and coming up behind her to hold her ample chest in his big hands and nuzzle his mouth against her face. 

“You know Tommy, sex does not solve every problem,” she said huskily.

“Oh I beg to differ, I have yet to find a problem that I have not fixed with sex,” he laughed. 

“I'm sure, and you're quite great at it, but I'm in a lot of trouble,” she persisted. 

“I'd say you are are,” he said and growled in her ear playfully, nipping at her and laughing.

Lilah also laughed, although she tried not to, “Okay, listen, I'll make a deal with you. I hate to ask for anything in exchange of sex, I am NOT a whore, but...I may need an ally until I can return home. I don't have any clothes and can't reach my people. I um, spend a little time with you one more time, and you help me get home, in exchange for you helping me, because I don't want sex you be your payment, I owe you a favor. Believe, me, I have sources, and people. Or you want me to help you move, whatever it may be, I'll do it.” 

“Oh the possibilities,” he laughed pulling her nightie up to her waist and rubbing his dick against her ass. 

“Did anyone ever tell you that you're a complete pervert,” she asked. 

“Did anyone ever slap your nice fat ass,” he asked, and then he did. 

Lilah screeched a bit. She was just a little offended at him calling her ass fat, until she realized he meant it in what he considered a good way. His hands were now squeezing her cheeks and giving a slap here or there. This was a little more kinky than she'd ever experienced, but for the oddest reason she was enjoying it. Lilah found her ass raising up to his ministrations anticipating his next smack. With the next blow, his other hand came between her legs to glide through her wetness, causing her to moan and arch her back. 

Tommy slid two of his fingers into her as he whispered in her ear, “This is what happens when you wait so long to have sex. Your body craves it. Good thing I was here to help you out,” and he slapped her ass again. 

Lilah cried out, unable to form intelligible words. He removed his fingers from inside of her and he played idly with her clit as he slapped her ass a few more times. She was whimpering now. He laughed lightly in her ear, the smug bastard. How had he gotten so good at all of this? He sucked her earlobe between his hot lips right as he entered her with much more than his fingers. She screamed because she was very slick and he slid in so quickly. The feel of him filling her so fully and completely had her clenching around him, but he wasn't ready for her to cum yet, so he stopped moving, massaging her ass lightly as he waited for her spasms to dissipate. 

When she was wriggling with frustration, he pulled almost completely out and thrust back into her to the hilt. She screamed again. Then Tommy decided to ever so slowly rock lightly into her, holding her hips just so. As soon as she seemed about to cum, he'd would stay completely still. Then he caressed her breasts, lightly pinching her nipples and then sucking at her neck. Her body stiffened, her ass raising up to meet him, but he stopped yet again. She growled at him. He laughed. 

She lowered her hand down to her own clit, trying to relieve the tension, but he grabbed her hand and held it against her leg as he began the serious business of really fucking her. Now there was a bit of pain from his size and the position, but by now she welcomed the pain and she was crying out with each thrust of his hips Finally his fingers came to the place she so desperately needed them to be. Then she was screaming as she came violently, elbows propped on the bed as she pounded the pillows under her and hot liquid gushed against him from inside of her. Her cunt contracted tightly around him. He groaned loudly then, fucking her hard from behind and grabbing a handful of her red hair, pulling her head up to him to kiss her. She was sobbing now, but he hushed her with his mouth as he passionately kissed her. She was still spasming as he pulled back from the kiss to groan into her mouth, then he abruptly leaned up and pulled out of her, cumming on her ass. 

Lilah lay on the bed, her head to the side, breathing like she'd just run a marathon. No wonder all of those ridiculous blonde actresses were so loathe to leaving him, she thought. Wait? When had she started thinking of him as if he was the actual Tommy Lee? He certainly wasn't, but boy what a fantasy he was. Then it occurred to her that she didn't remember him putting a condom on the 2nd time. That wasn't good. Why had she lost all semblance of responsibility, and control with him?

Tommy had crashed down to the bed beside her, wrapping one long arm around her. She finally turned toward him and looked at his handsome face. Lilah swept a piece of hair off of his face and said, “It really is crazy how much you look like the real Tommy Lee.”

“Are you on some sort of drugs,” he asked playfully. 

Lilah smirked at him, but she was really starting to worry about what was going on. Maybe this was some sort of joke. The truth was, she'd need his help. She needed clothes and she needed to find out where everyone was and what was going on.

“Alright big guy, she finally said, “I need clothes, and I need to leave this room.

Tommy lay there sleepily for awhile, but sighed and said, “Okay, stay here and I'll go down and see if anyone knows where I can find you something.” 

Tommy pulled on a pair of leather pants and a tee shirt. Lilah enjoyed the sight of him in those tight pants and wondered how it was possible that he hid what he did in those skin tight things. He grinned at her and walked out, winking at her. She smirked at him.


	3. The Towers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilah finally ventures downstairs to see what is keeping Tommy and ends up meeting the band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These plot chapters are needed, but not always easy to write. I hope ya'll enjoy. Whatever will Miss Lilah do?

Lilah paced nervously in the hotel room for at least an hour, while she waited for Tommy to return. What the hell was taking him so long? She got antsy waiting and opened the door, peeking her head into the hallway. She didn't see anyone, so she propped the door and tiptoed out into the hallway, hoping nobody would come across a half naked five foot ten woman with cherry red hair. That was when the prop she set on the door fell and the door shut behind her, leaving her locked out of the security of the room. 

“Damn it,” said Lilah out loud. 

Right then an older couple came out of their room and their eyes were wide as they hurried passed her. Lilah just gave a pained smile and nodded her head like it was completely normal for her to be standing there in her nightie. 

“Damn it double,” she whispered under her breath. 

Where the hell was Tommy? Where was anyone she knew? Where was her hotel with her clothes? She stood there like a deer in the headlights for some time before she realized, she had to do something. She tried to play it cool as she walked down the hallway to an elevator. Apparently she wasn't on the first floor. She got in the elevator to find that she was on the third floor. She pressed the L button for lobby and instantly wished she would have just taken the stairs as the elevator opened up on the second floor and a business man got in, wide eyed. 

Lilah smiled politely but he just stared at her like she had two heads. He adjusted his very unfashionable tie and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket, dabbing his forehead. She wasn't aware that people just kept handkerchiefs anymore. His suit was very old fashioned. Luckily the doors opened up to the lobby and the two of them just stood there awkwardly and he motioned for her to get off. She turned red, figuring he wanted to look at her ass. 

When Lilah got out to the lobby she didn't have long to search as Tommy and his friends were there, surrounded by girls, very scantily dressed. He saw her getting off of the elevator and he smiled at her as if he hadn't just stranded her in his room without proper clothing. 

“Lilah, come over here and meet the guys. I couldn't find any clothes for you, but I'm betting no one minds.”

Lilah was blushing from the roots of her hair to her perfectly painted toenails. She wanted to come over and smack him, but the grin on his face was adorable and he obviously didn't think he'd done anything wrong. She gave him a resolved smile and decided to act like it was a runway and she wasn't wearing way less clothing than she was comfortable with. She had in fact worn skimpier things for photo spreads. Her shoulders went back and she shook her hair in a way that her hair fell perfectly around her pretty face. Tommy's jaw seemed to fall open as he watched her walk across the lobby like a fucking queen. None of these skinnier girls held a candle to her. 

It was because her eyes were locked on Tommy's that she didn't notice his friends and the attire of the other women at first, but she finally let her eyes wander as most everyone had stop to watch her walk their way. The girls were dressed in 80s clothing, but none of that cliché wear, like leggings and oversized sweatshirts. No, their clothing was so genuine that she thought maybe they were in a movie or something and that is what all of these people were here for. Then her eyes found the other men. What in the hell? 

Lounging around the lobby with women dangling off of them here and there were dead ringers for Nikki Sixx, wearing leather pants and a ripped up tee shirt, same tattoos and everything, Mick sitting over in the corner, small and pale with dark sunglasses on and his long black hair hanging around his face, and Vince Neil, blonde and gorgeous and looking at her like he didn't know how the hell Tommy knew her. This had to be a movie. 

“Hey, guys, this is my new friend Lilah, she's a model and she's fucking great. She must have gotten a little drunk though because she doesn't know how she got in my room and she can't remember where to go. She thinks she needs clothes, but I think her little nightgown looks pretty good on her,” said Tommy out loud. 

Lilah heard at least one of the girls asked snottily,”She's a model, isn't she a little fat?”

Mick raised his hand in a wave to acknowledge her and she smiled at him and waved back. Nikki came over and shook her hand. 

“Any friend of Tommy's is a friend of mine,” said Nikki, wagging his eyebrows at her. He was so gorgeous it was ridiculous. 

Vince looked at her skeptically, like he didn't know what Tommy was getting at, but he nodded. 

“Wow, you guys are great, you even have me fooled. This is going to be some movie. Where are the camera guys? Or are you all on your way to filming,” asked Lilah. 

They all looked at her like she was a little off. Man these were definitely some method actors. 

“They're not filming tonight's concert,” supplied the Nikki Sixx look a like.

“So you guys are like a tribute band, awesome,” said Lilah as if that explained a lot. 

“Yo, Tommy, your girl's weird. Drugs, huh,” asked Vince. 

“I don't do drugs,” replied Lilah. 

“You do say strange things little girl,” said Tommy grabbing her hand. 

Tommy pulled her over to talk alone and Lilah waved at everyone, “Nice to meet you all,” she called out.

They nodded or waved back and Tommy pulled her into the hallway, “Hey, I couldn't find any clothes. Do you know where you're going?”

“I went to sleep at the Four Seaons in New York and woke up in your room,” Lilah explained. 

“Well, this ain't the Four Seasons,” said Tommy laughing. 

“I'll have to get back there, my manager and assistant will be there wondering where I went, and honestly I have no idea where I went.”

“Someone must have slipped you something, but I thank them because waking up to you was definitely a great way to wake up.” 

Lilah blushed, but smiled at him tenderly. He really was so cute. 

“Maybe I just need a robe or something and then I can call a cab to take me back to my hotel. I wish I had my cell phone.” 

“Cell phone,” asked Tommy.

She just shook her head and walked to the front desk to talk to the clerks. Tommy watched in fascination as Lilah was able to charm her way into getting them to give her a robe and calling a cab even though she wasn't one of their guests. He smiled and rubbed her back affectionately. 

Now wrapped in a white robe, Lilah smiled at Tommy and said, “It's been nice, more than nice, but I have to get back. If you want, you can call me, I can give you my number.” 

“But you're not home, what if I want to talk to you while we're both in New York?”

“I don't have to be home, I have a cell phone at my hotel.” 

“So I can call your hotel?”

She looked at him perplexed, but she nodded, “Yeah, call me there, ask for Lilah Thomas.”

Their lips met in a tender kiss, which lead to Tommy pulling her against him for a deeper kiss and him squeezing her ass. She heard several cat calls behind them. She finally pushed him away and shook her head at him in affectionate exasperation. 

“I have to go,” she said, walking out to the cab. He followed to the doors to watch her go. Lilah walked outside, and noticed several things. The cars, they were all old. Everyone was dressed oddly and she looked up at the skyline and there they stood majestically over the city, the twin towers. She stood there for a moment taking it all in, and then everything went black. 

Tommy had worried that she didn't look well as she'd stood there, so he followed to make sure she got in her cab and he'd been there right in time as Lilah fainted and he caught her in his arms.


	4. The Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's new girlfriend happens upon Tommy holding Lilah out on the sidewalk and she's not happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't necessarily dislike Heather Locklear, and I'm not really trying to discredit their whirlwind romance and marriage, but I never really did get it. Also, for story telling reasons I'm going to make Heather a bit of a villain in this story. We know that Tommy was crazy about Heather in real life, but we also know he couldn't keep it in his pants. This is my story though and I love the love triangle dynamic, so I hope ya'll are like minded with me on this.

Holding Lilah up wasn't exactly easy, she wasn't the smallest woman in the world, so they both sunk down to the sidewalk. Tommy was cradling Lilah in his lap when Heather Locklear happened to walk up. She stopped short, looking down at her boyfriend cradling a large woman with red hair out on the sidewalk. 

“Can I ask what is happening here Tommy,” asked Heather. 

“This lady got lost, so I was helping her to her cab and she fainted,” he said, just a little nervously. 

Heather looked annoyed, “And you have to hold her out here for everyone to see?”

Heather was a gorgeous woman. He kept wondering what a woman like her saw in him. She was like the ultimate conquest, blonde, beautiful, she didn't need him at all because she was successful and talented, and she was so mature. She was also all about image and Heather wouldn't be one bit happy about the scene this was causing. 

Lilah's eyes slowly opened and she looked up at Tommy's face and she smiled. Then she looked back to the towers and she panicked, then she heard a woman say, “Shouldn't we help her into her cab then and send her on her way?”

Lilah looked over to see a young Heather Locklear and she gasped, “This just keeps getting crazier.” 

“Do you mind getting up so my boyfriend can get off of the sidewalk,” demanded Heather.

Lilah furrowed her brow and nodded, “I'm sorry, I just...it's so much to take in. First Tommy Lee, then Motley Crue, the twin towers and now...Heather Locklear. I'm losing my mind.”

“I'd say,” retorted Heather. 

Tommy helped Lilah get up to her feet and his hands lingered on her waist a little longer than Heather was happy with. She narrowed her eyes at him. 

“So, you'll be on your way then,” asked Heather to Lilah. 

“I'm going to my hotel yes, but what's the use. I'm not even in the right time,” Lilah said on a breath. 

Tommy and Heather looked at the tall red headed woman oddly, but Tommy opened the cab door for Lilah and Lilah climbed in and grabbed Tommy's hand, “Thank you for helping me.” 

Tommy looked into her huge green eyes and smiled at her, “No problem, it was my pleasure.” 

Heather cleared her throat about that time, getting tired of her boyfriend talking to this other woman. Tommy and Lilah let go of each other's hands. Who was she anyway, she obviously didn't hold a candle to her. Why was her boyfriend suddenly being so nice to another woman, especially one so...big and odd. Tommy watched as the cab drove away. He didn't know why, but he didn't want that to be the end of him knowing Lilah Thomas. Also, he was worried about her. He wanted to know that she would be okay and that she'd find her people. New York could be a scary place for a woman all alone and wearing hardly anything. 

As they walked away, he finally caught the vibe that Heather was not happy with him, and neither should she be. He had just fucked that girl twice this morning regardless of the fact that he was dating Heather. 

Heather grit her teeth and said, “Tommy dear, who was that woman?”

“Just a girl who needed some help. You didn't have to be so rude. She was lost and alone.” 

“And how did you become involved?”

Tommy dropped the subject as the two walked into the hotel. 

“Whoa! Tommy left with one girl and came back with another,” Vince exclaimed. 

“Only our drummer,”replied Mick. 

“Well, I can take at least one of them off your hands,” joked Nikki. 

Heather scowled. She did not like playing second fiddle to anyone. Any man who she was with, would have to adore her and only her. She didn't like that all of his bandmates thought this was all a joke. She wouldn't look like a fool in front of everyone damn it. 

“Well, I'm his girlfriend, that other girl was just a lost sad woman who Tommy was gracious enough to help.”

The boys all started laughing.

“I'd say he helped her alright,” Vince teased. 

“Guys,” pleaded Tommy.

The guys loved giving him shit, but he just wished it wasn't around Heather. She was a little more prissy. She didn't understand the rock star life, even if she was trying to act like she did. He didn't want them ruining his chances with the actress. 

He had forgotten that Heather was going to come to visit him. It was a good thing she hadn't called while he'd been balls deep in Lilah. He had been crazy about Heather, so he wasn't sure why he couldn't have just kept it in his pants. But waking up to an exotic, warm, curvy girl had been more than he could fight. Plus, he was so fucking weak. 

As he and Heather walked away, Tommy flipped his friends off behind her back and widened his eyes at them. They burst into another round of laughter. 

“What went on with you and that woman,” asked Heather.

Tommy considered distracting Heather with sex, but then he remembered that he'd already had sex twice that morning and his room probably smelled like it. 

“Heather, jealousy doesn't become you,” Tommy said and instantly regretted it as Heather rounded on him, narrowing her eyes and jerking her arm out of his. 

“Heather, I don't even know her, she's just a girl who can't get a hold of her family,” explained Tommy. 

“I think more than that happened, your friends think I'm a joke now,” she stormed. 

“The boys just love giving me hell,” explained Tommy.

Heather wasn't placated by any means, but she could tell that getting visibly angry with him wasn't going to help her situation. She normally would never date a guy like Tommy, but it was so great for her publicity, that and Tommy was great in bed. She didn't want to just chase him away. She could tell he was crazy about her and she loved that he was so obsessed with her, that she was so far out of his league and yet she deemed to allow him to be with her. He was also very popular in the rock world. Her fans ate it up. 

She nodded, “Fine, let's just go to your room.” 

“Wouldn't you just rather go out and eat,” he asked.

She gave him a look like he was crazy, Tommy turning down sex with her? Never. Tommy shrugged and took her hand. When he opened the door to his room, he had never been more thankful to a maid in his life. Housekeeping had cleaned up the room, and changed the sheets. He was definitely leaving a tip. He felt bad deceiving Heather, but she wouldn't have appreciated his morning activities with Lilah. Heather smiled at him and he closed the door. Oh what a life.


	5. Her Knight in Leather Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilah is stranded, but wait, is that her knight coming to rescue her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My timeline may or may not differ by a year or so here or there. I'm trying to stay as consistent as possible, but for story telling sake, I have to do what I have to do. I know I'm pretty close though. Anyway, this chapter was fun to write, but alas, plot baby, plot. What I love about this chapter, besides the idea of a plus size model having a shopping spree in an 80s men's rock clothing store, is that Lilah is setting limits with Tommy and if we know Tommy, we know that in his mind, rules were made to be broken. How long can he possibly keep his hands off of Lilah? Also, does anyone feel like there is a war being declared between Heather and Lilah? So fun.

Lilah hung her head in her hands. She was dressed in a negligee and a cheap hotel bathrobe and the people at the Four Seasons were no help at all. She'd gone in and not only were there no key cards, the locks took actual keys. She'd been intercepted by security and when she went down stairs to the clerk to tell them which room she was in, they had never heard of her. She didn't figure that she'd have any luck, but she knew she'd have to try. 

Lilah was penniless, practically naked, and out of her time. She didn't know anyone, except for Tommy Lee, but now he was out of her life. His girlfriend/future wife would make sure of that. She had been in shock as Heather had talked, but reflecting back, she realized that Heather had been a bitch to her. She couldn't find her young mother in this time and say, “Hey, I'm your daughter from the future and I need help.”

Her mom would still be living in California with her grandparents. Lilah herself hadn't been born until the nineties. She couldn't figure out why she would possibly have woken up in the 80s and why with Tommy? What cruel twist of fate would cause such a thing?

Sure, she'd gone to sleep lonely yet again, wishing she could find her true love, but this... this was insanity and there was no way the young drummer of Motley Crue could possibly be her true love. She knew so much about him. She knew about his failed marriages, she knew about how his own sons would grow to resent him and his oldest would punch him in the face, sending the news into the tabloids, how he'd marry someone much younger than himself around the time that she came from. He would become a household name, a novelty. People would almost forget what a rock icon he was in the 80s, so focused on all of the tabloid tales. Poor Tommy. 

She almost wished she could warn him about his future, but she had bigger worries, like where she was going to sleep tonight, where she was going to find clothes, how she was going to get home to 2020. Her heart was filled with dread. She'd sat in the lobby of the Four Seasons for as much time as the security would allow until they finally told her she'd have to leave. She got up from the chair she was sitting in and walked, head hung low as she began to leave the last place she'd been in her own time line. 

A tear slipped down her pretty cheek as she walked out the door and then the clerk called for her, “Lilah Thomas?”

Lilah stopped and walked to look at the clerk, “You have a call ma'am.” 

“Thank you,” said Lilah wondering who it could be. 

“Hello,” asked Lilah.

“Hey, Lilah, this is Tommy, I wanted to check on you and see if you'd found your people and gotten back into your room,” he heard. 

Her heart leapt and she could have screamed with joy. 

“Hi Tommy,” she said a bit more high pitched than she'd meant to sound. 

“Actually, no, they've never heard of me and I don't know what to do. I can't find my people,” her voice broke a bit. 

“I'm coming to get you,” he said without a thought. 

“Tommy, I can't ask you to take care of me, I don't want to inconvenience you or get you in trouble with your girlfriend.” 

“You can't stay out on the streets of New York in that sexy black nightgown. I'm taking you in until you can find out what you're going to do.” 

“Tommy, I can't...”

“Not another word, I'll be there soon.” 

Lilah was crying now, “Tommy, thank you, I'll make it up to you, I'll work for you, whatever you need.” 

Tommy laughed, “Don't promise things like that Lilah, I may just take you up on the offer.”

Lilah was too thankful to say something saucy back at him, so she just thanked him yet again. 

Lilah had never seen anything as wonderful as Tommy in a cab beckoning her to get into the car. She smiled tumultuously at him and sniffed. His wild black hair framed his face, his smile so big and goofy. Heather was nowhere to be seen. She got in and he squeezed her knee. 

Tommy thought that Lilah Thomas was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen in the moment that he pulled up in the cab. Her hair a shock of vibrant red, her large exotic eyes huge and full of tears. She was tall and regal even in her despair. He didn't know what the fuck he was going to do with her. Heather was not happy that he'd left her in the hotel to get Lilah, but it had been nagging at him sending her off like that. Who knew what could happen to a woman like her in the city not properly dressed and with no possessions other than two skimpy black pieces of satin and a bathrobe. She didn't even have shoes on her pretty feet. 

“Where do you live,” asked Tommy.

“Los Angeles California,” Tommy heard her say, and then something quieter that he couldn't quite make out that sounded suspiciously like, “In the year twenty twenty.” 

“Well, I live in LA too, but I'm touring and we still have several shows, but maybe you can earn your way home by working, helping the stage crew or something.” 

“Oh Tommy, I'm the hardest worker, I'll do whatever it takes. I don't want you to just coddle me and keep me like a girlfriend or something, as a matter of fact, now that I know you have a girlfriend, nothing will happen between us at all. I'll just work hard and earn my way home to Los Angeles.”

“Nothing will happen between us at all,” he asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Well Tommy, this morning was nice, more than nice and under different circumstances I wouldn't mind more of it, but you're a taken man and I can't interfere with that. I won't be a burden at all. I won't get you in trouble or say a word about what happened between us, I won't pressure you or fall in love with you, I'll even stay away from you, if that's what you want.”

That wasn't what he wanted at all, but he could see that Lilah was trying to be brave. He didn't know what the situation with her was, maybe she'd been drugged and she lost her memory? He just knew that he couldn't leave her stranded. He was actually a little disappointed that she didn't want him to fuck her again. His mind wandered back to her squeezing his cock as she came hard around him and he felt himself get hard thinking about it. Her soft curves and dusk rose pussy. Could he really have her on tour with him and not want to fuck her? Could he control himself?

Lilah took that moment to give him a friendly hug and he felt her soft breath on his neck and her plump tits on his chest and he groaned. She instantly pulled back and apologized.

“Sorry, I don't want to be inappropriate,” she said quickly.

“Oh but I wish you would,” he mumbled. 

The cab didn't go back to his hotel. Instead it headed to an auditorium where they were playing that night. When they got there, Tommy lead her to a very good looking blonde lady who gave Lilah a friendly smile. 

“Hey, Emi, this is Lilah and I need to ask you a huge favor. Can you take Lilah and get her some clothing? This is all she has. We're going to put her on the crew and she'll head back to Los Angeles with us. She has no one.” 

“Oh you poor thing,” said Emi. 

“I don't know anything about ladies' clothing other than how to take it off and you and Donna are the only ones I can trust with this until I get home and Athena can help.” 

“Yeah, Donna and I will take her out and get her some clothes, you got some cash,” asked Emi. 

“Here ya go,” said Tommy giving her a hundred. 

“This is New York dear, things are a little more expensive here,” said Emi. 

“Fine,” said Tommy handing her more cash. Emi smiled. 

“Come on doll, lets get Donna and go shopping. 

Shopping wasn't exactly easy in Lilah's size and height. In Lilah's time, she knew exactly where to go to find beautiful plus sized clothing, but here anything above a size 12 was a moo moo and there was no way in hell Lilah was going to wear ugly, fat, old lady clothes. 

They finally found a shop that catered to rocker men and Lilah found several tight pairs of pants that looked good on her long thick legs. The great thing about the 80s, was that men's clothes were not as tailored for masculinity. They fit stretchy and there were colors like hot pink. Lilah found some tops she thought she could make more feminine and a cute leather and denim jacket. She found the coolest pair of heeled boots and even a pair of vintage Nikes. They were new now, but vintage for her. She laughed. She was like a kid in a candy shop. 

When they got back to the auditorium, Donna and Emi helped Lilah crimp and spray her red hair and put a big tulle headband in it. She looked like a bonafide 80s star when they were done with her. She looked though the girl's make up and couldn't find a bit of primer or contour. Oh the 80s. She found a blush brush and used a brown eyeshadow palette to contour her face. The colors were so bright, pinks and purples and blues. She had fun with it all, trying to enjoy the novelty of it being 1985. 

While they'd been out, Lilah had been shocked to see that it was indeed the Summer of 1985. Her mother would be a kid. How oh how was she ever going to get back? Maybe if she prayed really hard tonight while she was in bed. She wasn't even sure where her bed was going to be. Maybe she'd wake up and this all would have been just a fantastical and elaborate dream. The details of her sexual experience with Tommy would stick with her for the rest of her life. Perhaps she'd even be ruined for any other men and become a full fledged lesbian?

Lilah wore a tight pair or stretchy and frayed jeans on her curvy legs, a ripped up black tee shirt, one side hanging off her shoulder, her Nikes, and the tulle headband when she ran into Tommy and Heather backstage. 

Tommy raised his eyebrow at her, clearly impressed. Lilah smiled slyly and Heather scowled, but none of them said a word. Lilah just went on to help set up the stage. She internally cringed. Seeing him with Heather was not going to be as easy as she'd thought, but this was just another job. Sure it wasn't modeling but, she was a professional and she could act like Tommy meant nothing to her.


	6. Words in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy comes to check on Lilah while she's in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awesome plot chapter. Short but sweet. I love this.

Lilah lay on the bunk of the tour bus that she shared with several other crew members, including the back up singers, the Nasty Habits. It turned out that Emi would sneak out to meet some mysterious man late at night. Lilah tossed and turned, missing her soft cool bed at home in Los Angeles. She wore an oversized tee shirt as a night gown as she didn't trust wearing her negligee to bed. Maybe she'd wake up in her own time?

Lilah had had a hell of a night watching the band perform their concert from the side of the stage and enjoying the show. She'd sang along with the songs, knowing most of them from growing up listening to them. A flash of white caught her eye and she saw Heather over on the opposite side of the stage watching Tommy. She was wearing a skin tight white dress and her big blonde hair was 80s perfection. Lilah couldn't help it, but she hated that woman. Heather caught her eye from across the stage and the two women glared at each other. 

When the show was over, Tommy had met Heather on the other side of the stage and they'd walked off together, Heather giving her a smug look over her shoulder. Then Lilah had spent the next three hours helping pack up the equipment and load it into trailers. She really was working for her way. She'd been exhausted when she'd been shown her little bunk in the lady's bus, but she couldn't help feeling sad, frustrated and unsure. 

Lilah had fallen into a fitful sleep, her blanket tangled around her. She was wearing high cut black panties and she thought the style was so funny, but it was either that or old fashioned granny panties and Lilah was too much of a fashionista to ever wear something like that. She tossed and turned and had nightmares that she later wouldn't remember. 

Lilah woke in the darkness to a warm hand running over her naked thigh. It grazed her ass and squeezed. She moaned absently and then shot up, smacking her head on the top of the bunk. She lay back down again and looked toward who had woken her. 

“Shhh, Lilah, it's just me, Tommy, I came to check on you and see how you are,” she heard in the dark. 

“By feeling me up while I sleep,” she asked sharply. 

“I was just making sure it was you,” he said quickly.

“Tommy, you scared the hell out of me. I was sleeping.” 

“I heard you did great tonight,” he said.

“Well, I told you I would work hard,” she answered. 

“I was worried about you,” he admitted. 

“Where's Heather,” Lilah asked, trying not to sound jealous. 

“She had to catch a flight back to LA,” he said. 

“Goo...um, sorry,” said Lilah.

Tommy laughed. 

Lilah was starting to really wake up now and she realized that Tommy's hand was still resting lightly on her ass.

“Um, Tommy, I appreciate everything you're doing for me, but...um....your hand?”

Tommy laughed and took his hand off of her, “Sorry about that, you just have a really nice ass.”

Lilah rolled her eyes, even though he wouldn't be able to see it. She looked toward him in the darkness, and realized that he was just standing there. 

“Do you need something Tommy,” she asked.

“Well,” he sighed heavily, “No.” 

“Are you going to go back to your bed then,” asked Lilah.

“Unless you want me to stay here in your bed,” he answered. 

“Tommy, you're a taken man. I told you that what we did before was done. It was nice, but it's over. I appreciate you so much, and I'll be your friend, but sex, sex isn't the best idea for us.”

“It sure felt like a good idea when we were doing it,” he admitted.

“You didn't tell me you were dating someone,” she accused.

“I'm just a man, and I can't help that I'm attracted to you,” he said.

“Tommy, I'm not that kind of girl,” she said.

“I know,” he sighed, “ but if you ever feel like you need to relieve some stress though, I'm here for you. I don't want you to have to go another two years before you get fucked again.”

Lilah laughed, “Did anyone ever tell you how horrible you are?”

He ran his hand back over her ass and gave her a light slap there, “Goodnight Lilah.”

“Goodnight Tommy,” Lilah said clenching her thighs together and trying to stop herself from begging him to come back and spank her again.

She heard him walk out of the Lady's bus and she sighed, rolling over and trying to go back to sleep. She punched her pillow and growled, then sighed again. Donna lay in the dark and smiled. Hmm.


	7. Not Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy comes across Lilah in a delicate situation and offers to help her out, you know, as a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes my smut even astounds me. Sigh. I just created "not sex". Nice. I don't even know what I was thinking.

Lilah lay in her bunk panting. It was about noon and the other ladies had left the bus. Lilah had woken up frustrated and wet. She'd had dreams about her sexual experiences with Tommy. The first thought she had was that she wondered if she was back in 2020. She looked around. Nope. There were Emi and Donna walking out.

“Hey, Lilah, we're going to get some breakfast, you want us to bring you something,” said Donna. 

“Um, sure, whatever you're having, maybe some fruit?”

“Sure thing doll, we'll see you later,” and they'd left her alone in the bus. 

Her 2nd thought was that she was frustrated that she had gone to sleep thinking about Tommy and the things they'd done together in his room. Her hand wandered to her panty line, lightly skimming her belly. Her hand then dipped into her panty line and she felt around, her eyes rolling back a bit as she rubbed through wetness and circled her clit. Her hips bucked up against her fingers. She looked around again and saw and heard no one so she kicked off her panties from one ankle, leaving them dangling from one thigh. 

Lilah rolled her head back as she circled her clit again, imagining Tommy. She took her two middle fingers and pressed them into herself, not satisfied with it, but still enjoying the sensation. She pumped in and out of herself for some time, moaning lightly. She needed more....

“Oh Tommy,” she cried out, pulling her fingers out of herself and rubbing against her clit again. She picked up the pace thinking about the way she'd cum so hard with him inside of her. She was breathing heavy, her smooth thighs spread as she took one hand, pushing up her tee shirt and baring her large breasts. She pinched one of her nipples and cried out with pleasure, continuing to circle at her clit with her fingers. 

“Tommy fuck me,” she moaned low as her hips rose up anticipating her impending orgasm. 

“Don't mind if I do,” she heard and then Tommy was pulling her ankles off of her bunk and standing between her naked thighs. 

Lilah shot up, smacking her head on the bunk, “Tommy!”

“I came in here to check if you wanted to go to breakfast with me, but imagine my delight to see what you were up to,” laughed Tommy like he'd found a toy store and he was nothing but a big kid. 

“Tommy, that was private, my private time,” she screeched.

“Sounded like I was involved,” he said, licking his lips.

“No, you weren't supposed to see any of that,” she cried out. 

Tommy wasn't listening, he had seen her masturbating about him, calling his name out in passion, squeezing her nipples, and stroking herself. He knew he should have just walked away, but it was so fucking hot. He'd never been more turned on in his life. A real girl, jacking off over him. 

“Let me take care of this for you, you know you'd rather have the real Tommy and not just your tiny little fingers.”

“Tommy, no, I can't,” said Lilah, mortified. 

“You're so fucking wet, and you need it. Let me take care of you.”

Lilah couldn't think anymore as Tommy's fingers found where she'd just been stroking herself, but his fingers were stronger, bigger, applied more pressure. She moaned. His long finger entered her and she cried out, bucking her hips toward him. 

“Lilah, it's just a service, it doesn't mean anything, just helping out a friend, if I leave you like this, you'll be miserable all day,” Tommy said.

“Tommy, you have a girlfriend. I can't do this with you.”

“First of all, Heather's gone, she's back in LA and here you are drenched and now look at me,” he pulled his hard cock out, wagging it at her, “Now I'll be miserable too.”

“Oh poor baby,” retorted Lilah, her legs opening wider of their own accord. 

“I'm not asking you to marry me, we're just a couple of friends, relieving tension, giving each other pleasure.” 

“Tommy, what's crazy, is you really believe it's no problem, that it's fine,” she said. 

Tommy was tired of asking. He knew what Lilah needed and knew that she had just been about to cum with his name on her pretty lips anyway, so why not fulfill her fantasy. He pulled the tight pants from his hips, looking into her big green eyes as he smoothed the head of his cock through her slick. He watched her eyes roll back. She was loosing her fight. He bent down and kissed her, pressing his tongue between her teeth to find her tongue and lick against hers. She moaned in his mouth, her arms reaching around his neck. His cock wasn't inside of her, it was riding the cleft of her lips and rubbing along her clit. 

Tommy pulled back to whisper against her mouth, “God, you're hot Lilah.”

“I wish you weren't too,” she whispered back, panting. 

“Listen, I won't put it inside of you, if that's what you're worried about.”

She looked at him in question.

He answered by stroking against her causing her to shiver. 

“I don't know Tommy,” she whimpered. 

He rode against her, his hands wrapped around her and holding her to him tightly. His mouth bent to suck at her neck as he bucked against her over and over. Lilah was thinking she'd rather have him inside of her when she felt a tingle steadily building up into a storm. The friction against her clit, mixed with the close proximity to the object of her lust and his sucking at her neck caused her thighs to tense and she rolled her head back crying his name out as she came. 

Tommy continued to rub against her until he finally pulled back to beat himself off and cum onto her thighs. He then collapsed back on top of her, the two of them breathing heavily. 

“See, no sex. That was the hottest not sex I have ever had,” he breathed against her neck.

Lilah shook her head in exasperation, what could she even say?


	8. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Lilah go out to breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot chapter. I just imagined what I would think if I were in the 80s. Okay, I mean, I was in the 80s, I was a kid, but I remember the 80s being amazing, and if I went back now, I'd be enamored. I know my story isn't going to change a thing, but I'd like to think that Lilah is going to give Tommy a few things to think about. Also, disclaimer: I don't know if they had a Denny's in New York in 1985. I'm from the West Coast, lol, but for the sake of my story, there is. Boom!

Tommy smiled against her neck, feeling awfully proud of himself for being so clever. He smacked Lilah's ass affectionately and then got up saying, “Breakfast, let's go.”

Lilah answered him back, “Donna and Emi were supposed to bring me back something.” 

“Actually, it was Donna who sent me in here to get you to go to breakfast,” he said. 

“Okay,” said Lilah, rising awkwardly to get dressed. She needed to use the little ladies room to wipe the Tommy off of herself.

“Hurry up, I'm hungry, you worked up an appetite in me,” he joked with her.

Lilah scowled playfully and then wandered to the bathroom, taking her jeans and panties with her. She wished she could dislike Tommy, but he was so likable, it was hard to be mad at him. He was kind of right that they hadn't technically had sex, but too bad her little Lilah heart knew better. She washed up to the best of her ability, really desiring a good shower and dressed quickly, coming out to put on her cool 80s pointed toe boots. She hoped when she went back to the 20s that she could bring her new 80s wardrobe. 

Tommy was outside, smoking a cigarette and shifting from foot to foot waiting for her. He was wearing a very tight pair of jeans and a strategically ripped up tee shirt with boots that resembled the ones she wore. He smiled at her and offered her a cigarette. 

“No thank you, I don't keep this pretty face by smoking,” she replied. 

“You're so cool,” said Tommy, “A lot of girls don't understand how beautiful they are, but you're so confident with yourself.”

“I have to be, I come from a different time, but even there, bigger girls aren't always treated fairly.”

“You say the weirdest things,” he said shrugging. 

“And you, you should think about quitting, the cigarettes don't treat you the best later in life,” she added.

He looked at her weirdly, but they walked away together to head off and eat. They went to a Denny's where they could eat breakfast food even though it was well into the afternoon now. Tommy ordered a grandslam with pancakes and Lilah wondered where he would put it all. He obviously had never had a problem with his weight. He was downright skinny as a rail, but he was still so attractive to her. She ordered an omelet and a coffee. 

The two of them sat there waiting for their food, sipping their drinks while Lilah took in every detail. She just couldn't believe it all. She took in the 70s décor, the glasses they served the waters in, people smoking in the actual restaurant, the prices, it was amazing. She heard the music playing overhead and just smiled. She'd always been a music buff, loving music before her time. “One More Night,” by Phil Collins was playing. She loved this song, it was so romantic. She sang along lightly. Tommy gave her a weird look again.

“What's with you,” asked Tommy.

“This restaurant, it's just so amazing, this music, the way everyone's dressed, it's...like a crazy dream I can't wake up from, except it's so detailed.”

“I didn't take you for an easy listening music kind of girl,” he said.

“No, it's vintage,” she defended herself, laughing. 

“This song just came out, and it's a pussy song.”

She gave him a dirty look and stuck her tongue out at him, he wagged his eyebrows at her suggestively, “You offering? I'd take you up right here and right now.”

“Tommy, stop being gross,” she complained, except the thought of going down on Tommy didn't seem gross at all, she crossed her legs.

“Well, any time baby, I'm up for it.” 

“Perhaps you can have Heather take care of that,” Lilah suggested. 

“Well, I would if she was around and if she gave blowjobs.”

“Really,” said Lilah raising her eyebrows. 

“She's not really the type. She's hot and she's famous, but she's not really into that.”

Lilah gave him a cynical look, but smiled as the waitress came with the food, “I'm starving, this looks so good!”

“You act like you've never seen a Denny's before,” said Tommy.

“Well, I have, but things have changed where I come from.”

“You forget, I'm from LA too Lilah,” Tommy said before digging into his food. 

Lilah took small bites of her food, watching Tommy devour his entire two plates full. Wow, he must have a hell of a metabolism. 

“I don't want to pry, but I have to ask, I never saw the attraction between you and Heather. She's this blonde perfect actress and you're a big haired, tattooed, leather wearing rock party boy, what's the appeal?”

Sometimes Lilah's wording was so odd, as if she had known prior to yesterday about him and Heather. Hell, he'd just started seeing Heather, but he could understand what Lilah was getting at. Heather was his polar opposite. Where he was unpredictable and unstructured, she was completely in control and contained. Where she was Hollywood Glamour, he was metal. 

“Opposites attract I guess. She's perfect and no one would expect a loser like me to be with a girl like that.”

Lilah grabbed Tommy's hand, “You're not a loser Tommy, you're successful. You'll be famous for years to come. You're an amazing drummer, one of the best in the business and if you ask me, she's lucky to have you.”

Tommy looked at Lilah strangely again, but his heart seemed to flip. Hearing the things that Lilah was saying about him made him feel good about himself. It was an odd sensation, especially after having a failed marriage recently and being the kid in a group that no one except Nikki had expected to get as big as it had gotten. He smiled at her. He didn't know what to say, so he just sipped his drink.

Lilah knew she had said too much, so she just sipped at her coffee, the two of them just gazing at each other, not knowing what to say. Finally Tommy got up and held his hand out to her. 

“It's probably time for getting on the road. Let's get back.”

“You're right, thanks for breakfast,” she said back feeling odd, but taking his hand.

When they got back to the buses, Nikki was looking for Tommy with a bottle of Jack in his hand. His friend pulled him away and Lilah smiled, “See ya later, I'm going back to the ladies bus.” 

He smiled back, but was distracted as he headed off to the main tour bus with Nikki. She dragged her feet back to the ladies bus, not knowing if she wished she could spend more time in 1985 with Tommy, or if she just wanted to go home and forget about it all.


	9. In the Nik of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki decides he wants Lilah, but Tommy isn't having it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, this chapter. *Screeching at my own story writing skills* Look, I love Nikki. He's my favorite and I'd lick him from head to toe, but...Lilah is Tommy's. She is whether she likes it or not. Nikki is just having issues with his heart in my story right now and he's trying to fill the hole that Deely left behind. If you're curious as to what Lilah would look like, look up Maxey Green. Lilah's a mix of Maxey and me (I have bright red hair and green eyes) I hope you guys like this chapter and don't want to find and beat me. Love ya'll!

Lilah worked hard through the next few shows, helping set the stage, helping pack up the set, only taking a shower here or there. With each shower her red hair was now fading into pink. Tommy hadn't touched her again. She figured he'd been too busy having fun being a rockstar with Nikki and Vince. 

She had always thought that Nikki Sixx was hot, but two things had changed her mind. 1: Seeing the way that he was self destructing before everyone's very eyes, and 2: That she found herself being drawn to Tommy. Word had it that Nikki had fallen hard for a girl and she'd bailed on him because of his drug habits. He was now drowning his sorrows in booze, drugs and crazy antics. 

One night Nikki had found her backstage and backed Lilah up against a wall. His breath smelled heavily of whiskey, “You know sweetheart, Tommy and I share everything, and I mean EVERY thing.”

“Well, that's great, but I have to pack up the stage,” she'd said shivering with dreadful anticipation. 

Nikki leaned in and sniffed through her pink hair. Lilah's stomach clenched in fright. This wasn't what she wanted. 

“You know, you're a big girl, but you're pretty fucking hot.”

Lilah wore a tight off the shoulder hot pink top with black stretch faux leather pants and her boots. Her hair was sprayed up big by Emi. She did look damn good and she knew it, but she hadn't been trying to attract Nikki. No, Lilah had been trying to impress Tommy.

“Um, thanks, I have to go now,” she'd said frantically.

Nikki sucked on her neck and Lilah squeaked, “Please, Mr. Sixx, please don't. I'm not a groupie.”

Nikki didn't let her go, but he did look down at her, “You must have it bad for T Bone, is he your man? I thought he was going with that fancy T.V. Star.”

“He is with her, and I'm not with anyone, but I don't want this, and I'm sure you don't either.”

Nikki ran his hand down her arm, scooping it around behind her waist to draw her into him. She could feel his erection. She was terrified. He leaned down and put his lips against hers and she pushed him, hard. He stumbled a bit.

“What's going on Nik,” said Tommy walking up and giving Lilah a look like he wasn't pleased. 

“Well, Lilah here was letting me know that she's single because you're with that blonde actress, so I was letting her know how fucking sexy I think she is,” said Nikki.

Tommy frowned, “Nikki, leave her alone.”

“Why? She's not yours. If anything, even if you are fucking her, it's no big deal, we've shared girls before.”

Nikki was right, but something didn't sit well with Nikki touching this girl. He didn't want to fight with Nikki, especially since he knew his best friend was going through hell since Deely had left him, but Nikki could fuck anyone else. He didn't need to mark Lilah as another notch on his belt. As a matter of fact, the thought of Nikki being inside of Lilah's sweet body set his teeth on edge and made him want to punch his friend in the mouth.

“Hey remember that one time I was fucking that girl in the closet, and we tricked her into thinking it was me and you fucked her too. She was so confused,” Nikki slurred and laughed. 

“Hey Nik,” Tommy set his hand on Nikki's arm, “not this one, okay?”

Nikki's black brows rose and he looked down at Lilah again. Her bright green eyes were huge staring between the two men. His hand was still around her waist, but her hands were pressed against his chest like she was pushing him away. What the hell was going on between Tommy and this girl? Did Tommy feel about her that way he'd felt about Cordelia? The thought of Cordelia had Nikki standing back to let Lilah go. Tommy smiled at his friend. 

Lilah looked between the two ridiculously good looking men and realized how lucky she was to have not just Nikki Sixx, but Tommy Lee almost fighting over her. The thing was, she didn't want anyone but Tommy touching her, and she'd worried that Nikki wouldn't take no for an answer. Nikki raised his hands up as if in surrender and laughed.

“Okay T Bone, she's yours,” and he walked away to find some blow. 

Tommy came to Lilah, grabbing her arms in his hands and pulling her in to stare into her eyes, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I'm fine, he didn't do anything to me.”

“You didn't let him think it was fine to touch you, did you,” Tommy asked in an aggravated tone.

“No, you jackass, I let him know I wasn't interested.” 

“But you let him know you aren't mine, you pretty much told him to fuck you,” said Tommy getting a bit heated up now.

“I'm not yours,” she seethed and she smacked his hands away, storming away from him. 

Tommy followed her, not finished, “Well if you're not fucking me, one of my friends is going to think it's okay to fuck you.”

“That's so juvenile. I don't want to fuck any of you,” she yelled at him.

“You're not fucking anyone here but me,” he yelled back.

“I'm not fucking you either!”

They were facing each other now, his dark eyes staring into her green ones. Sparks were flying between them and Tommy had the urge to grab her to him and kiss her stupid. Hell, he had the urge to take her to the dressing room and fuck her right in front of his friends, so they'd know to keep their damn hands off of her. 

“If I hadn't of come to save you, Nikki would have you bent over, fucking you till you cry. Tell the boys you're mine, even if you think you aren't,” he demanded. 

“How about this, you all can fuck off and I'll just tell everyone I'm a lesbian.”

“Oh, but we both know that's not true,” he retorted. 

“Oh but you've never seen me eat pussy before,” she stormed. 

Tommy's mouth was hanging open as Lilah stormed away. Good! Lilah usually didn't resort to crude speech, but Nikki and Tommy had her so angry that she just wanted to shock him. Not to say that she hadn't been with women before, because she had, but the look on his face as he watched her stomp away was priceless.


	10. Advice From A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's filthy surmisings about Lilah and then a chat with Mick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'm inspired tonight with this story. Tommy and Lilah were really speaking to me tonight. That and I really enjoyed putting Mick in the story. He was a little more quiet than the other three, but he has his shining moments. I kind of love Mick myself. Yeah, Nikki's sexy and a boss, and Tommy is funny and adorable, and Vince is blonde, gorgeous and egotistical, but Mick...he's been there, done that, slightly tired of their crap, but also pretty freaking cool himself. And any man who can play guitar like he can...whew!!! I kind of can't wait to write Mick's story, but his will be the icing on the three tiered cake that is the other boys. Enjoy another chapter of Tommy's story.

Lilah didn't know it yet, but she was coming with him to his hotel room tonight. He was going to carry her off if need be. The only reason he hadn't come to her on her bus and fucked her raw in her bunk the last few days was because there had always been another woman or two in there with her. 

Having “not sex” with Lilah was great and all, but he needed to bury himself deep within her and feel her squeeze him senseless. He needed her sexy little nails scratching into his back as he pounded her. He needed to see that slightly pained expression on her beautiful face as she struggled to take him inside of her. 

He was tired of giving a shit about what Heather would think. He was actually having a hard time remembering what had been so appealing about being with Heather in the first place. He knew it was messed up to cheat, but he didn't care. He wanted Lilah tonight and he was going to have her. She'd try to fight it, he knew, but there was nothing he was more sure of than that Lilah wanted him to fuck her as bad as he wanted to fuck her. 

He adjusted his cock as he watched Lilah carry equipment to the trailers remembering how she'd squeezed those dusky nipples of hers and called out his name in desire. Her lips were the prettiest things he'd ever seen when parted and panting in pleasure that only he was ever going to give her. 

Then he remembered Nikki, hovering over her, and kissing his Lilah before she had pushed him away and he'd come upon them. He knew he'd been an asshole to her, he knew she hadn't asked for Nikki's attentions, but he'd been so worried. It was hard to turn Nikki down once he'd got it into his head that he wanted something. The thought of Nikki wanting Lilah and somehow getting her was unimaginable. He didn't know when he'd gotten so damn possessive over her. 

She was his responsibility. He didn't know if Lilah remembered, but they'd made a deal and he was taking it seriously. He was going to help her, going to keep her safe and going to get her home, and then, she'd owe him something. She'd said it herself on those pretty lips of hers, she'd promised him a favor. He didn't know yet what it was going to be, but he had several possibilities running through his head. 

He smoked a cigarette and watched as she bent and stretched, wearing those damn stretch leather pants. Fuck, the girl filled them out. The curve of her hips, the mounds of her ass were clearly visible through the material and Tommy understood why Nikki had decided to come on to her. But he'd break the next man's hands that tried. If a woman tried though...he'd just have to take both of them back to his room. He imagined his Lilah licking between another woman's legs, her plump ass in the air, and he grew even harder. This girl was doing horrible crazy things to him. He shook his head, putting out his cigarette with the toe of his boot.

Tommy took in her pink hair. It looked great on her as well, but it was obviously fading. He would have wondered what her natural hair color was, but he knew. He smiled, remembering the dark patch of hair on her pussy. She was definitely a true brunette. He thought it would definitely suit her. He was pretty sure he'd never spent so much time just watching a girl like this, but he was waiting for her to be done working, so he could drag her back with him to the room. 

Hey, he could lure her in with a shower. He knew she liked to take showers, and primp. Then, he'd get her all alone and she'd be naked, just the way he wanted her. Tommy laughed to himself, he was really losing it. He was so busy watching Lilah, that he didn't notice Mick until the creepy little fucker was right next to him. 

“I see you're admiring the pink haired girl,” said Mick. 

“Mick, you scared the fuck out of me,” said Tommy. 

“I think it's fairly mature of you, finally seeing the true beauty of a woman who isn't the regular type,” commented Mick.

Tommy laughed, “Dude, so says the man who's secretly fucking Emi, the tiny blonde behind Nikki's back.”

Mick hmph'd, “So, you know about that then?”

Tommy laughed again and patted Mick's arm, “Your secret's safe with me old man.”

“Who are you calling old, you fucking child,” said Mick, and then, “So, you get things settled between the blonde actress and this pink haired girl yet?”

Tommy sighed, refusing to answer, but Mick knew that he hadn't.

“What a wicked web you weave,” said Mick.

“Well, Heather's in LA, and I don't know what I want to do yet. I don't know if Lilah will even have me once we're home. I don't want to upset either of them.”

“You'll have to make a choice, drummer.”

“Mick, I love you man, but don't you have some Vodka to drink so I can go about my business.”

The two men watched as Lilah stretched, her arms going up into the air, her big breasts hoisted up in the process. Tommy sighed. 

“I see what business you're wanting to take care of. If I didn't have Emi, I'd be interested in her. Nothing wrong with a big girl,” teased Mick, “Now I think you're right, I'll go take care of that Vodka, and maybe a little blonde while I'm at it. Don't forget about your little blonde. It isn't right to put them both on, but hey, it's your life kid.”

Tommy made a sour face and Mick laughed, walking away.


	11. The Limo Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy takes Lilah for a limo ride and she thinks she wins, but it doesn't feel like winning. Now she's frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fans self* Ugh, damn it Lilah, I get it why she can't give in, but it's so frustrating for everyone, lol. She does make Tommy happy though. This chapter is hot hot hot but...who's going to win this game? Also, a note, "Serious Tommy" is just as hot as "Depraved Nikki". *still fanning self*

Lilah was tired. She had never done so much physical labor in her life. She was a hard worker. She rolled around in freezing water to model bathing suits, she spent hours being put in makeup, having her hair done and changing in and out of outfits, she traveled here and there for shoots, she was always on time, and loved her job, but this....this was hard labor. She lifted her arms, and stretched, yawning. She was going to go straight to the bus and throw on an oversized tee shirt and pass out. She'd had too much drama tonight and she was feeling drained, emotionally and physically. 

Her boss, the main stagehand, Mike, said, “Lilah, you did good as usual, go on to bed.”

“Thanks boss, don't mind if I do,” and she waved, starting to walk toward her bus. 

That's when a hand went out to grab her arm. She turned around, ready to punch someone in the face, but it was Tommy. He looked, weird. Determined. Not as happy go lucky as usual. He didn't even talk to her, he just pulled her along behind him to a waiting limo. 

“Tommy! What are you doing? Do you want to talk or something,” she asked.

Silence.

“Tommy, I'm sorry I fought with you, but you don't have to be so rough, why are you squeezing me so hard?”

Tommy remained silent and Lilah was really getting worried. 

“Tommy, I'm sorry that I was a little short with you, but I mean what I said, I'm not yours. You can't have your cake and eat it too.”

He stopped and narrowed his eyes at her, “I never did get that saying, if I have cake like you, I'm sure as hell going to eat it.”

Lilah's eyes widened, “I think you're missing the point Tommy.”

Tommy grabbed her arm again and when the limo driver opened the door for him, Tommy shoved Lilah into the car none too gently, causing her to shriek. 

As soon as the door was closed, he was on her. He didn't even wait for the car to start driving. He didn't give her a moment to ask him what the hell he was doing before he was on top of her, kissing her, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Lilah put her hands on his chest and shoved, Tommy fell back a bit, but then looked down at her intensely and shook his head at her and wagged his finger. He was so serious, that Lilah was actually kind of thrown off. Tommy was usually so sweet, like a big puppy, but right now, he was a man, and he was very serious about making her his woman, but she'd laid down the law on that. She wouldn't change her mind as long as he was with Heather...would she? 

He grabbed her hands, pulling them above her head and holding them there as he went back to the serious business of kissing her. She bucked, but he was pretty strong for such a skinny guy. He pulled away from her mouth to kiss at her neck and ears and she lay back, breathing heavily, trying not to enjoy what she was feeling so much. 

“Tommy, stop,” she managed to get out.

“No, I'm tired of stopping. I want you, I know you want me, this is happening. Hell, Nikki wouldn't have stopped for your delicate sensibilities, why should I,” said Tommy while he attempted to raise her hot pink top up to bare her breasts. She was wearing a granny bra, except it was black. He lifted an eyebrow at her, but shrugged and went back to it. 

“Aren't you nicer than Nikki,” she asked high pitched as his hands went behind her back to unhook the hideous bra. 

“You'd think, right? But the truth is, not really. I just have a better sense of humor,” and he pulled the shirt and bra over her head, tossing them to the side and looking down at her beautiful tits in admiration. 

He thought about burying his face between them. They were the best tits he had ever seen and he thought about all of the wasted years fucking skinny girls when he could have had big tits like this. He had a feeling that it was actually just Lilah's tits he would have been this fond about. He bent down to suck one of her nipples into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth. Lilah screeched. Tommy finally laughed. Lilah wasn't even fighting now. She had her own arms above her head and her eyes were rolling back as Tommy sucked on each of her breasts. 

Tommy was feeling particularly proud of himself as he realized that he had Lilah just where he wanted her. The limo was driving, so where could she go? Nowhere, she had to stay here at his mercy. And Tommy had no mercy tonight. He nipped her other nipple, just to hear her squeal and wasn't disappointed. 

Tommy pulled his ripped up tee shirt off, baring his chest to her and she leaned up to suck one of his small nipples into her mouth, sucking and then nipping like he had. He groaned. Shit, this girl was pure sex. She raked her nails down his chest lightly and rose up on her knees to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him. Yes! Victory. She was as crazy about him as he was about her. 

The two of them just rolled around the back of the limo, making out for some time, not even trying to move onto the next step. She was so much fun and there wasn't too much of a rush, except for the raging hard on that was nudging the inside of his leather pants. He adjusted his cock, and sucked her lip into his mouth, but she pushed him away. 

“You're really hard,” she said, concerned. 

“Well, yeah, actually, it's going to be when we're doing all of this.”

“You know Tommy, it wouldn't be sex sex if I just went down on you,” she said sweetly. 

Tommy gulped, thinking how much he'd love that, but he knew what she was doing. She was barring him from her hot cunt. She knew that if she offered him a blow job that he might not fuck her. Nice try Lilah, but you're going to get fucked tonight whether you suck my dick or not, he thought. Except when Lilah pulled his tight leather pants off of his hips and took his cock in her hand, lowering her face down to take him into her mouth, he wondered if he was that strong. 

Tommy clenched his jaw as Lilah spit on the head of his cock and then swirled it around with her tongue, sucking the head into her mouth hard enough for him to twitch. She then licked from the base of him all the way to the top, looking up at him with her huge green 'fuck me' eyes. Except he knew that she was trying to not get fucked. He knew what she was up to, but his eyes rolled back as she lowered and took several inches of him into her mouth, sucking hard and then raising again just to return and take even more of him into her mouth.

Tommy lay back, running his hands through her silky hair and thanked the heavens above for a girl that had an appetite like Lilah Thomas. She sucked dick like a porn star and he wondered how she'd gotten so good at it. She obviously didn't sleep around a lot, but the way she sucked cock was a marvel. As he lay back listening to her slurps and feeling her hot wet mouth around him, he temporarily thought he may marry this girl. 

“How'd you get so good at sucking dick,” he asked, drawing in breath as she used suction and lightly squeezed his balls. 

She didn't answer, just looked up at him, a mouth full of his dick and shrugged. It was the sexiest fucking thing he'd ever seen. He wanted to tell her to stop, he'd planned on it, but he was weak. She was so fucking good that he felt his balls tighten in her hand and he barely warned her as he shot ribbons of cum out in her mouth. She drew back and he finished cumming on that pretty face of hers. Instead of looking disgusted, she looked very pleased with herself. She was beautiful, even with his cum on her face and he tried not to whimper as he saw her lick her lips and swallow what was in her mouth. 

Tommy groaned. She'd won. She'd gotten her way, he still hadn't fucked her since the morning that she'd woken up in his bed. She was preening now, using her granny bra to wipe his cum off of her face. He wanted to be more disappointed with himself, except it had been so good, and now he could either take her back to his room and fuck her whether she liked it or not, and he was pretty damn sure she would like it, or he could let her go back to her bus, thinking she'd won, until she realized that she was sexually frustrated now and she'd have to play with herself again, imagining him. 

It was kind of a win win for him. He smiled diabolically and Lilah looked at him, her brow furrowed, wondering what he was scheming about. He decided he'd give her the choice. He'd let her decide whether she'd be rewarded and let him win by going back to his room to be fucked, or whether she'd go back to her bus with an aching pussy, feeling empty inside and wishing she'd let him have her. 

“So, beautiful, you can come with me to my room tonight, take a shower and let me fuck you, or I can take you back to your bus frustrated and you can, you know, touch yourself thinking about me like you did the other day, except I won't be there to relieve your discomfort like I did the last time. What'll it be?”

She gave him a dirty look, angry that she hadn't thought this completely through, but she was a stubborn woman and she wasn't about to let Tommy win. She couldn't let him think he could have Heather and her. It wasn't right. Yeah, she'd be frustrated, but...she took a deep breath. She thought about how nice it would be to go with Tommy. There was nothing she'd rather do, but...she couldn't. Damn it. 

With gritted teeth she said, “Just take me back to my bus.”

Tommy's eyebrows rose, “So, you're going to be like that huh? Hopefully the other girls don't hear you while you're cumming with my name on your lips.”

She exhaled deeply, blowing a piece of pink hair out of her face. Her hands clenched into the car's seats, but she looked at Tommy and gave a fake smile, “I think I'll manage.”

He gave her a skeptical look, “But, I can give you exactly what you want. I can fuck you so good, fill you up, have you screaming, have you squirting,” he told her, licking his lips. 

“You're a pig,” she said, but only because she was very angry and frustrated. 

Tommy shrugged, “Have it your way.”

Lilah pulled on her pink top, her breasts very visible in it now that she wasn't wearing a bra and crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed. She clenched her thighs, obviously having gotten worked up and offered no relief other than to give in and get fucked by Tommy, which was against her precious and ridiculous morals. 

He looked her in the eyes and used the intercom to talk to the driver, “Al, go ahead and go back to the buses. Miss Thomas is ready to go back.” 

“Sure thing boss,” said Al. 

Tommy and Lilah sat there staring at each other for some time. There were moments that Lilah's jaw clenched and it looked like she would change her mind and tell him to take her to his hotel, but she was obstinate. He'd already cum, so he wasn't going crazy, but he was disappointed that she was going to fight it. She belonged with him, under him, filled by him, but because he wouldn't just break up with Heather and make her his exclusive girl, she wasn't going to have him? Sorry Lilah, but this was his game and he was going to win.


	12. The Girls On The Bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilah wakes up to see Tommy looking like a guilty man and boy is she angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about making Tommy a little more sympathetic to Lilah in this chapter, but it was just too much fun for him to mess with her. And her angst is the best. This whole chapter amused me. I hope ya'll enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

Lilah awkwardly left the limo, feeling Tommy's eyes burning through her. She knew he was looking at her ass in those tight pants she wore, and she was right, but it didn't do her a damn bit of good. She looked back and gave Tommy one last longing look and then squared her shoulders and sauntered off to her bus. Yes, this was her walk of shame, but she was a model and she would make it look damn good. She didn't see Tommy bite his fist behind her and then punch the seat as he closed the door of the limo.

When she entered the bus, she smoothed her hand over her face, feeling crust in her hair and inwardly groaning. She'd been so stupid. She saw that Emi was again mysteriously absent, and Donna was in her bunk reading. She looked up and smiled at Lilah knowingly, probably getting the wrong idea.

“You're back a little late, but too early for too much fun,” teased Donna. 

“Yeah, I went for a ride with Tommy, but told him I need to get back here so I can sleep,” answered Lilah. 

Donna shook her head, smirking. Still fighting her burgeoning attraction to the tall handsome drummer then huh? She watched Lilah grab a tee shirt from her bunk and walk to their little makeshift bathroom. The look of frustration on her face was a giveaway that she was still holding out on Tommy. Donna and her best friend Emi had helped make Lilah look so hot tonight, fixing up her hair and makeup and helping her pick out a sexy outfit. Donna knew that Tommy had noticed, but maybe that was the problem. Lilah was the one holding out. 

Donna had to respect that Lilah didn't want to be the “other woman” to Tommy's new girlfriend, but everyone could see that Lilah and Tommy were crazy about each other. Maybe her and Emi would have a little chat with Tommy soon. She watched Lilah walk back out and climb into her bunk. She looked miserable. She heard the low growl and what sounded like Lilah punching her pillow. Then the sound of the girl moving around to get comfortable and a deep sigh. Poor girl. 

Lilah fell into a fitful sleep, knowing that she wouldn't touch herself while Donna was up reading. She dreamed of Tommy pulling her legs apart and the feel of his huge length working it's way into her. She tossed and turned, dreaming about his adorable face, the way he laughed, the way his teeth had grazed at her nipples, and she woke up, her core convulsing in a wet dream. Not nearly as intense and satisfying as him actually touching her. She fell back asleep and woke up the next day, exhausted. 

When Lilah got up in search of food, she didn't find Tommy anywhere. He was obviously still at his hotel, or on the bus with the guys. She wore tight, frayed jeans and the tee shirt she'd slept in since her bra wasn't exactly clean after last night. She'd given it a rinse in the sink, but it was still damp and hanging in the lady's bus bathroom. She glanced at the main tour bus to see three very scantily clad girls leaving it, their hair and clothing in disarray. The rumors and discussion about how Motley Crue had been infamous party boys, were all true. They weren't even a bit apologetic about it. Lilah herself hadn't been on that bus, but she knew that Tommy wouldn't allow her to. 

As she watched, she saw Tommy stumble out of the bus. He'd obviously been partying pretty hard last night with the boys while she tossed and turned thinking about him. Bastard. She wondered which of those little floozies he'd fucked since she'd denied him. He was shirtless, his black leather pants slung low on his hips, his long dark hair a mess. He lit a cigarette and she hated that he was so sexy to her even though she knew what he'd been doing last night. She wasn't even going to speak to him now. She hated him. Bastard. 

Tommy caught sight of Lilah storming off from her bus toward a diner next to the hotel and he went to follow. He didn't have a shirt on, so he shouted to her, “Hey, Lilah, wait up.”

To his chagrin, she shot him a go to hell look and ignored him, never stopping her pace. He went to his room quickly to don a button up shirt, that he didn't bother to button, and chased after her. Perhaps she was still frustrated from last night. Good. That would help her change her mind the next time he went to fuck her. He felt kind of bad for her and thought that when he'd get her alone again, he was going to return the favor from last night. He'd love to taste Lilah. 

She'd already been seated when he walked into the diner, and he went after her to sit down across from her and look at her gloriously furious face. Oh shit, she wasn't just frustrated, she was downright angry. She was so beautiful when she was mad, her coloring pink, her green eyes fire. 

“Hey, I told you to hold up, why didn't you wait for me,” he asked. 

“Waiting on someone, what a concept,” she snipped. 

“With all due respect Lilah, what the hell are you talking about?”

“I saw you with those girls this morning, I went to bed aching, but you...not only did you get a blow job, but then that wasn't enough, you had to fuck some girl, or girls?!”

Tommy smiled at her slyly, “Oh Lilah, you're jealous.”

“No, not jealous, I know what kind of man you are, I've known my whole life, but I was stupid to think that I was going to bed unsatisfied, and you were beyond satisfied.” 

Tommy raised his eyebrow, “Your whole life?”

“Yeah, my whole damn life, I've known what you're like. Infamous rock star. You and Nikki set the golden standard for...” She stopped as the waitress came to take their drink order. 

As soon as the waitress left, Tommy said, “Continue, I want to hear what you think about me.”

“Growing up I'd heard about 'sex, drugs, and rock and roll' and I know that while you and Nikki and Vince didn't invent it, you perfected it. I knew better. Why would I want to get involved with someone who can't even keep his enormous dick in his pants,” she stormed. 

“Enormous you say,” he gave her a grin like he thought it was all hilarious.

“Oh shut up, most of America has seen how big your dick is.”

“You really do say crazy shit girl, but you're hot, so we'll overlook that,” he teased.

The waitress came back with their drinks and then took their order, Tommy and Lilah acting like she didn't want to slap the shit out him, but the second the waitress left, they were back at it. 

“Which one of those girls did you fuck last night,” asked Lilah.

“Does it matter, you're not mine, remember,” he knew he'd said the wrong thing when he looked at her face. She was really pissed now. She was red and her eyebrows were up high like she couldn't believe his audacity. 

“No, no, you're right, it doesn't matter. We're just friends,” and she shrugged like she didn't care, but he knew she did. Women.

“Friends with benefits,” he asked.

He watched as Lilah clenched her jaw, trying to figure out the best way to tell him to fuck himself. He knew he was being an asshole, but she was just so cute when she was mad at him, and jealous. His heart felt like it skipped a beat. 

“Not if you were the last man on Earth,” she grit out. 

“That's not what you were saying in the back of the limo last night,” he smiled.

“Well that's before I saw what you do when you don't get your way,” she seethed. 

“Well, had you come with me back to the hotel last night,” he eluded. 

“I'm glad I didn't and, I didn't touch myself,” and she gave him a proud look. 

The waitress took that moment to come back, giving them a judging look. Tommy didn't care, but Lilah was mortified. The waitress placed their plates down, walking away without saying a thing.

“Hey, I need ketchup,” he called to her. 

Lilah ate her hamburger like she was mad at it, when in all reality she was mad at Tommy. She was mad at fate, the world, everything. The 80s were great, but the bras sucked, and men were pigs. She glared at Tommy as he smiled, eating his own burger. It was like he didn't have a care in the world. He'd had to get up to ask the waitress for ketchup as she was a little intimidated to go back to their table. When the waitress reluctantly came back, Lilah ordered a hot fudge sundae, not giving a crap about her diet at the moment. Not like she needed to be thin, but that she tried to eat at least somewhat healthy foods on a normal basis. 

Tommy sat there, watching Lilah lick fudge off of her spoon, remembering how that tongue had felt on him. He felt his cock start to rise. He grabbed her knee under the table and she jerked away.

“What are you crazy,” she asked him in disbelief. 

“Just watching you lick that spoon makes me hard,” he said.

She narrowed her eyes at him, “Listen Tommy, I know I've let you touch me in the past, but that's just that, IN THE PAST.”

“You're cute when you're feisty,” he said.

This time she got up, threw some money that she'd made working for Mike on the table and stomped off. He had been having too much fun to tell Lilah that he hadn't fucked a single one of the girls she'd seen coming out of the bus. Those were Nikki's and Vince's girls. He'd gone back, gotten drunk and passed out on the little couch. He'd woken up to have a cigarette and find Lilah about the time those girls had been getting somewhat presentable enough to leave. It had just looked like he'd been involved with them. Who knew his Lilah would care so much? He laughed. This was too much fun.


	13. Lets Hang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets Lilah to come hang out with the boys, as a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a day or two. My tween daughter is back at dance from Christmas vacation. She dances 3 days a week or more and we drive an hour to her studio, and she has a competition coming up. It is great for her, but time consuming. (Yes, I'm a crazy dance mom). I will not, however, give up on all of my antiheros and heroines. I love them all. I thought this chapter was a fun idea, and I plan for the next chapter to be even more fun. I'm trying to dream up insane and hilarious things for the crue to do playing their game. I hope I can reach into the darkest recesses of my mind to come up with suitable dares. LOL! Oh, also, sorry for the mention of her period, but hey, it happens.

When Lilah got back to the bus, she felt wetness between her legs, except it was not from desire. Damn it, she'd started her period. She didn't have any tampons with her, so she looked for one in the bathroom. There were only pads in there. Big ass, fluffy pads. She hadn't realized that feminine products had come so far in the last 30 years. She did what she had to do and then went to lay in her bunk. She needed to get ready because they were about to move on to the next city. Then they would have a day off and Lilah thanked God for small favors. It was perfect timing. 

Well, at least she wouldn't have to worry about trying to resist Tommy. Besides being horribly angry with him, and then starting her period, she figured that she could avoid him for at least a good week. That lasted all of about two days. Tommy found her, as she packed up the stage with the other stage hands. 

“Hey Lilah, have you been avoiding me,” he asked, skipping along beside her. 

“Go away,” she grumbled. 

“You look tired,” he remarked. 

Lilah shot him a dirty look, “Gee thanks, just what every girl wants to hear.”

“I didn't mean it that way, I just mean that maybe you need a break or something,” he said.

“Yeah, well the stage isn't going to set itself and take itself down, so...”

“Well, to make up for how horrible I've been to you lately, come to the bus with me tonight, we'll drink and have fun, then I'll get Mike to give you the day off tomorrow. 

“You're not getting lucky Tommy.”

He laughed, “Well, a guys gotta have a dream, but no, that's not what I mean, I mean, lets just hang out. You never have fun. You're always working or in that girls bus. You need to get out.” 

“Tommy, I'm on my period.”

He shrugged, “That's fine Lilah, but you can still have a few drinks and hang out while you're on your rag, right?”

Lilah rolled her eyes, she hated that term, but she sighed, “I don't know, don't crazy things happen on that bus?”

“I don't know why you think that only sluts are allowed on the bus, but more than groupie sex happens there. I'll watch out for you, just come hang out with me tonight.”

“I'm still mad at you.” she said.

“I know, I was a dick, but we're still friends, right?”

Lilah sighed, “Yeah, we are, but keep your hands to yourself or your skanks, don't try touching me after the crap you've pulled lately.”

Tommy smiled suggestively at her. He figured she was still just mad at him for leaving her horny, but he knew he'd eventually get her, maybe he'd even talk her into another blow job. She was pretty damn good at that, but that wasn't the only reason he was inviting her. He was feeling pretty bad about misleading her and he just wanted to spend time with her. 

He smiled at Lilah and showed her his crossed his fingers, “Scouts honor.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, but nodded, “Fine, let me finish up here and go get freshened up and I'll head over. 

“Alright! Lilah's going to party with me tonight,” Tommy said in a sing song way. 

She shook her head at him in exasperation and walked off. 

When Lilah was done working, she went to the bus and freshened up, reapplying her lipstick, checking her hair, that was now light pink, and spritzing on just a bit of perfume that one of the girls had left in the bathroom. She knew that her and Tommy would not be having sex, but she still found herself wanting to look pretty around him. She righted her tight red top and walked out into the night to find Tommy. He was outside of the bus waiting for her, smoking a cigarette. 

“Alright! You came! We're going to have so much fun. You're one of the guys tonight, okay. I told the guys not to try to come onto you because you're here as my friend, and not some groupie.” 

Lilah smirked at him and let him lead her into the bus. Nikki was already drinking heavily at the main table and there was a mirror with cocaine spread out into lines. She was familiar with drugs, but she herself didn't indulge other than the occasional joint. Mick was sitting in the corner with a bottle of Vodka and he lifted it as she walked in as a salute, she smiled at him. Vince was sitting over on the couch with a blonde girl under each arm and he was also drinking. He winked at her. 

“Lilah, my old friend, come have a drink,” said Nikki a little louder than was necessary. 

Lilah looked up at Tommy and he smiled, “It's okay.”

Lilah and Tommy went to sit with Nikki and Nikki shoved the bottle at Lilah. This isn't what she was thinking when Tommy had said “drinks”, but she didn't want to look like the finicky model that she actually was, so she took a swig. She sputtered and coughed as the liquor burned all the way down. Nikki laughed and Tommy smirked. They passed the bottle around and Nikki bent down to sniff up a line of the powder on the mirror, then he offered it to her. 

“No thanks, I'll stick with the Jack,“ she said. 

Lilah didn't feel buzzed until about the 4th swig, and by that time, it was too late. She was sitting back laughing as Tommy and Nikki were telling a story about how they'd one time chased a train just to jump on it and not know where the hell they were going. Crazy boys. 

Vince sat up, wanting to join in with the fun they were having, “Hey, I got some weed, you guys want to smoke?”

“Yeah man, How about it Li, wanna get high,” Tommy asked and then laughed at his own joke. 

“Sure, that'd be fun, it's been awhile,” she slurred. 

“You're pretty drug free, weeds okay then,” asked Nikki.

“Well, where I come from, weed is even legal in a few states. It's small beans...totes mcgoats,” she said, laughing. 

“Where the hell are you from, like Sweden or something,” asked Nikki.

“Nope, Los Angeles, 2020.”

All of the guys laughed, enjoying her antics. 

“No, I'm serious,” she whined, but Tommy passed the joint to her and she puffed and puffed and passed it to Vince. 

“Dude, we should play a game,” said Tommy. 

“Games, a bunch of fucking kids,” Mick said, holding his hand out for the joint. 

“Like truth or dare,” asked Lilah. 

The guys looked at her and Nikki shrugged, “Sure, that'd be fun. We can dare each other to do some crazy shit.”

“Just no one ask any truth questions about a certain librarian,” said Vince in a hushed tone and Nikki threw a bottle at his head and missed. 

“I'll just sit here and babysit you morons,” said Mick. 

Lilah looked down to realize that Tommy's hand was resting on her thigh and she didn't even know for how long that had happened. The weed made it to the two blonde girls, still on the couch and then back to Nikki. Nikki was still glaring at Vince, but took a hit of the weed, passing it to Tommy. 

“Who is first,” asked Vince, “Me, right, because I'm always first.”

The others rolled their eyes and Tommy said, “Sure, you go ahead, bud.”

“Okay, who asks me,” said Vince. 

“No, you ask someone,” said Nikki.

“Ugh! Someone ask me,” Vince said, annoyed. 

“Fine,” said Lilah getting the joint and puffing, “I will. Truth or Dare?”

Vince sat there for awhile trying to figure out what to go with, everyone tapped their fingers or rolled their eyes, “Um, truth.”

“Okay...what's your real name?”

“That's an easy one, Vincent Neil Wharton. I should have gone with dare.”

“Okay...Tommy,” said Vince diabolically, “Kiss Lilah in front of us.” 

“No fucking problem,” said Tommy, pulling Lilah to him and onto his lap facing him. She squealed, but didn't fight.


	14. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of truth or dare played by Motley Crue, Lilah and 2 groupies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter wanted to keep going and going because I was having so much fun with it. Sure, I know in real life, the guys could be a little more depraved, but, I was starting out slow and working my way into some things. I plan on continuing the game, but it'll all be a blur soon as they're all feeling rather toasty. Please forgive my indulgences, or enjoy them at any rate.

Tommy ran one hand up under Lilah's shirt, holding her right between her shoulder blades up against him. The other hand wrapped in her hair. He bent down, pressing his mouth against hers. She allowed him to press his tongue into her mouth, and that was just the beginning. The two of them temporarily forgot they had an audience as Lilah's hands wrapped around Tommy's neck and the two of them started kissing deeply. 

“Damn, I hope someone dares me to kiss a girl,” said Nikki raising his eyebrows. 

“You guys need a room, or would you like to fuck right here in front of all of us,” said Vince. 

The two girls were giggling. Lilah drew apart from Tommy, pushing him away abruptly and frowning at him. 

“I told you not to try things with me tonight Tommy,” snapped Lilah. 

The rest of the guys raised their eyebrows at him. 

“Okay, your turn, Tommy, you ask someone now, but you can definitely ask me to kiss one of these girls if you want,” said Nikki.

“I won't be asking you to touch Lilah, you can bet your ass on that,” said Tommy.

They all just looked at him for a moment and then Lilah burst out laughing, “Just ask him 'truth or dare'”

The joint was passed back around and Tommy surprised them all, “Lilah, truth or dare.”

She smirked at him, like he wasn't going to get the best of her so she said, “Truth.”

Tommy looked disappointed, but then shrugged, “Okay, Lilah, how many people have you slept with?”

“Three guys, including you, and four women,” she answered.

“So you guys have fucked,” exclaimed Nikki.

“Women,” exclaimed Vince.

Lilah turned pink, “I didn't mean to admit that, but yeah, that was before I knew he was dating another woman” 

“So, who cares, you guys obviously want each other,” said Nikki.

“Women,” repeated Vince.

“Yes, women, I'm bisexual,” admitted Lilah.

“So, you've eaten women out,” asked Vince.

“Well, yeah, women are beautiful, soft, they smell good, have boobs, but men...” sighed Lilah, taking another swig of the liquor.

Tommy stared at her, “Men are what,” he asked.

“They're hard, they're strong, they also smell good, for the most part, and they have something women don't have.” 

“What's that,” asked Vince.

“A penis,” Lilah said, and burst out in giggles, the other two girls joined her. 

All of them, including Mick were laughing their asses off now. 

“She said 'penis'” laughed Nikki in stitches. 

“Okay, who is next,” asked Lilah.

“Lilah, ask someone else,” said Vince.

Nikki was looking like he wanted to be picked, so she nodded, “Okay, Nikki, truth or dare?”

“Dare!”

“Okay, I dare you to go out and steal a piece of clothing from anyone in the stage crue and come back wearing it.”

“Oh, that's a good one,” said Nikki, “but I wouldn't have minded making out with one of Vince's girls over there."

More giggling came from the couch. Nikki got up and went outside. They all smoked the rest of the joint as Nikki was missing for all of ten minutes before he came in wearing a women's zebra print bikini top. They all burst out laughing. 

“Where the hell did you get that,” asked Tommy.

“I went to the lady's bus and got it from Emi.”

Mick perked up, “Emi?”

“Yeah.”

“You saw her breasts,” asked Mick.

“No, she just gave it to me and told me to tell you hi,” said Nikki missing the look on Mick's face. 

“Nikki, you have to ask someone now,” said Lilah.

“Okay, I have a good one, Lilah...truth or dare.”

“Truth.”

“Sorry that's against the rules, you have to pick dare if you just did a truth.” 

“That rule was not stated,” complained Lilah. 

“Just do it,” they all started saying. 

“Fine,” she said in annoyance. 

“Kiss this girl here,” and he motioned to the bigger breasted blonde on the couch.

Lilah frowned at him but got up and walked to the blondes. 

“What's your names,” asked Lilah smiling at them.

“I'm Megan and she's Susie,” answered the one she was dared to kiss.

“How old are you,” Lilah asked.

“I'm 18 and she's 19,” answered the smaller breasted one.

“Can I kiss you,” asked Lilah to Megan.

Megan nodded eagerly, excited they were all paying to attention to her now. She knew it would please the guys. She closed her eyes and waited for Lilah to kiss her. 

“I don't know why you asked her, she'd do anything we told her to,” said Nikki.

“Because I like to get this little thing called consent,” quipped Lilah.

“At least someone in this bus has some integrity,” she heard Mick say over in the corner.

“Okay, Megan, I'm going to kiss you now,” said Lilah.

Lilah's lips met Megan's and she smelled the sweet breath of the young woman. It didn't shoot sparks though her like kissing Tommy had, but it was definitely pleasant. Her tongue darted out to meet Megan's and they pressed their tongues together outside of their mouths for the boys to see. Lilah heard several male groans. She pulled Lilah around the neck gently toward her and kissed her deeply. When Lilah drew back from the kiss, Megan's eyes were still closed and she was breathing heavily. 

“How was that, girl,” asked Vince.

“I may just go home with her tonight,” answered Megan and they all laughed. 

Lilah smiled at Megan and then got up and sat back down next to Tommy. Several mouths were hanging open, so she said, “Tommy, truth or dare.”

He didn't answer right away, just adjusted in his seat, his hand going down to fix himself. She smiled sweetly at him, knowing how she had affected him. 

“Uhh, oh yeah, um, dare.”

“I dare you to kiss Nikki,” she said, grinning evilly.

“No fucking way,” said Nikki.

“I'm sorry, it's the rules. I kissed Megan, you kiss Nikki.”

Both of the guys groaned and looked at each other. 

“No,” said Tommy.

“So, you're chickening out? It'd be a pity if you get kicked out of the game and someone dares you to do something really fun, with a girl...”teased Lilah.

“Fine,” said Tommy, getting up and looking really put out. He and Nikki looked at each other and laughed. 

“It's for the game dude, this is just for a dare.”

Tommy quickly gave Nikki a peck on his mouth and then drew back. Everyone laughed except for Lilah. 

“Hey, you cheated, I used tongue when I kissed Megan,” said Lilah.

“Should have specified,” he said.

“Okay, you...Susie, is that your name, I dare you to kiss Lilah,” Tommy said, “with tongue.”

Susie quickly got up, coming to Lilah. She sat down on Lilah's lap the way that Lilah had sat on Tommy's lap earlier. Then she pressed her mouth against Lilah's. Lilah kissed her back, feeling pretty good. Lilah had always been a sucker for kissing and making out and this girl was very eager. Lilah heard more male groans as Susie twirled her tongue with hers. Susie even ground against Lilah as if she was giving her a lap dance. Lilah's hands went to Susie's ass. The girl was a little young but she was obviously mature and Lilah wouldn't doubt she was a stripper. None of the men bothered to stop the “kiss” and it lasted a little longer than it probably should have. 

Finally Susie got up off of Lilah's lap and winked at her. Lilah gave a deep breath, obviously affected by the kiss. She looked at Tommy and his jaw was dropped open. She wondered if he'd be mad, but instead he leaned in and kissed Lilah as well. She let his tongue meet hers and then remembered she was mad at him, and they had not been dared this time, so she shoved him away. He had a sulky look on his face. 

“Hey, Susie, you have to ask someone now.”

“Oh, me? Yeah, okay, Megan, truth or dare.” 

Obviously these girls were here to party, so Megan picked dare.

“I dare you to kiss the drummer,” said Susie.

Tommy smiled at Lilah, knowing that she would be angry. 

“There sure is an awful lot of kissing going on,” said Mick.

“Yeah, right” agreed Lilah. She grit her teeth as Megan came and pressed her lips against Tommy's. 

The kiss wasn't as passionate as any of the kisses with Lilah had been, and Tommy kept his eyes on Lilah the entire time, but tongue was used, and Lilah just smiled at Tommy like she didn't care. The kiss ended and Megan looked apologetically at Lilah. Lilah gave her an 'it's okay' smile. 

“Megan, you ask,” said Lilah.

“Okay, Vince, truth or dare,” said Megan, knowing that Vince was the reason she'd been on the bus in the first place.

Vince smiled, “Dare.”

“I dare you to...uhhh, to take off all of your clothes in front of everybody.”

Vince looked somewhat shocked, as did Lilah, but he nodded and stripped off each piece of his clothing until he was wearing nothing but a scarf around his neck. Lilah tried not to look, she really did, but she was pretty drunk, so she looked. Wow. Not as big as Tommy, but apparently his shorter stature didn't mean a thing, he was also well endowed. He winked at her and she quickly looked away. Shit. She looked at Tommy and he gave her a knowing look like he had caught her. 

“Nikki, truth or dare,” said Vince.

“Dare, of course,” he said, willing to be dared to do anything because there was nothing he wouldn't do rather than admit any truths in his life. 

Vince stewed it over for awhile, now seemingly completely fine with his nudity, “I dare you to drink a shot of your Jack....”

They were all still waiting for the clincher.

“Out of Megan's tits.” 

“Don't mind if I do,” said Nikki getting his bottle of Jack and going over to Megan. He held her breasts together, pouring whiskey between them and then sucking it out from between her tits. She shrieked in delight and Nikki made a big show of licking every drop of the liquor from her tits. Lilah raised her eyebrows. The guys all laughed and applauded and Nikki came back to the table. 

“Lilah,” said Nikki and she groaned. 

“Truth,” she said again and she'd just done a dare, so he couldn't pull that trick on her again. 

“How old are you,” he asked. 

“I'm 24,” she answered.

“You're her age,” he divulged, forgetting that he didn't want to think about Cordelia. 

Everyone started talking, telling their ages, except of course for Mick, because they could tell that Nikki's train of thought was going in a dangerous place. Lilah of course had no idea what was going on, why Nikki looked so sad all of the sudden and who 'her' was and why everyone was now avoiding Nikki, so she just said, “Susie, truth or dare.”

Susie asked for dare again, so Lilah said, “I dare you to go in the back for 7 minutes of heaven with Vince.”

Vince laughed delightedly, “Yeah Lilah!”

“But....” said Lilah and everyone stopped to listen, “you have to stop at 7 minutes, no staying back there for longer.”

“That's just cruel,” Vince said, but took Susie's hand and led her to the back. 

There was a lot of squealing and giggling coming from the back as Lilah said, “Dang, I forgot he has to continue the game, so...let's just go on shall we. Tommy, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” he replied. He looked like he wished she'd dare him to have 7 minutes in heaven with her. 

“Tommy, I dare you to....” she looked pensive.

“Switch clothes with me.”

They all laughed. Lilah looked at the clock and shouted, “Vince, Susie, your time is up, come on out.” 

Vince and Susie came out from the back. Susie's hair was a mess and she was topless, holding her top against her bare chest. Vince was still naked, his hair also a mess and his erection was standing straight up, “Damn it Lilah, you're fucking mean...hey, did someone dare Tommy to get naked?”

Lilah looked over to see Tommy was standing there naked, holding his clothes out to her, she remembered that she had dared him to switch clothes with her. She regretted that now seeing how skinny his legs were and that there was no way she was getting into his pants, and also because there was his manhood now, also standing up at attention and her jaw dropped. 

“Lilah, are we doing this or what,” he asked, trying to cover his dick with his hand. 

“I get to go to the bathroom to take my clothes off,” she said.

“Oh, sorry, nope,” said Nikki, “It's too late to add stipulations. You have to strip here in front of all of us to put his clothes on. 

Lilah glowered at him, but she rose up tall and pulled her shirt over her head, handing it to Tommy. Then she pulled off her bra, covering her big breasts with an arm as she also handed that to Tommy. Everyone was staring as Lilah took her clothes off. No one seemed to mind that she wasn't thin. 

As a matter of fact, Nikki said, “No covering your tits with your arms either.” 

“That wasn't the dare,” said Lilah.

Tommy shoved his shirt at Lilah, not really wanting Nikki to get a look at her divine tits. She put it on over her head, but her breasts flashed before them and the bottom of the shirt caught up above her nipples, allowing everyone a good look before she was able to pull it down. It was a little tight and the arm holes had been cut so that a whole lot of Lilah was showing. Lilah realized how drunk and high she must have been to make such a dare. She really hadn't thought it out. Now she reached under Tommy's shirt to pull her tight pants down her thighs and off of each leg and hand those to Tommy as well. 

She looked at Tommy to see he was wearing her bra and tight red top and she bust out laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. She noticed that no one else was laughing and she looked around to see Nikki, Vince, Megan, Susie and even Mick, staring at her instead of Tommy. Tommy was glaring at them. Her long ample legs were in view for all to see and her breasts were almost bulging out of Tommy's top. She grabbed Tommy's pants and tried to put them on, but they barely went up her calves so she laughed again, falling down on the floor. 

“Damn Tommy, inviting your girl here tonight was the best idea you've ever had,” said Nikki.


	15. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilah wakes up, trying to remember what had happened the night before and they get a visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh drama. Lort have mercy...but I LOVE it.

Lilah woke up on the floor of Motley Crue's tour bus, in her panties, and Tommy's shirt, her breasts bursting out of the side holes. She had a splitting headache, but luckily her head was pillowed against something warm that wasn't the floor. Tommy's chest? She tried to stretch, but Tommy's leg was thrown over her hip and his arm rested under her breasts. He was sleeping. Susie and Vince were in a similar fashion in the back of the bus, except without a stitch of clothing except for Vince's scarf. Mick was gone and Megan lay on the couch, naked as well, a banana laying ominously between her legs. Nikki was laying on the floor as well, under the couch that Megan was on. He wore nothing but his leather pants and they were unbuttoned, showing a bit of black hair sprouting from the fly. Lilah ran a hand through her hair and felt crust dried there. Shit. 

Lilah lay there in Tommy's arms as she tried to remember the hazy memories of the end of their game. Flashes of memory appeared in her aching head. Tommy daring Nikki to drink the rest of the Jack at one time, Nikki daring Megan to let him fuck her with a banana, Vince with Susie on his lap, fucking her in front of everyone, Nikki daring Lilah to give Tommy a blowjob in front of everyone, Mick leaving because he'd seen enough, Nikki getting turned on and daring Vince to let him have Megan for the night, but passing out before he could do anything...it was all so hazy, but she remembered it all happening. Shit.

Lilah buried her face in Tommy's chest, turning bright red. Shit. She'd had a crazy night partying with Motley Crue. She'd heard of these things, but this time, she, Delilah Jane Thomas had been a part of that. She didn't know whether she was the most ashamed she'd ever been, or whether she was glad she'd have something to remember when she was an old lady. 

That is how Heather found them all. She stood there looking at the naked girl on the couch, Nikki laying on the floor with his pants undone, naked Vince in the back with another naked blonde and her boyfriend wearing a bra and nothing else, holding that fat girl who wore only panties and his shirt. 

“Looks like it was one hell of a night,” said Heather deceivingly calm. 

Tommy shot up, and looked at Heather, rubbing his eyes. Lilah also shot up, trying to right Tommy's top over her breasts. Shit, shit.

“Can I ask what the hell went on here last night,” said Heather looking like she about to have a freak out.

“Hi baby,” said Tommy dumbly.

“We didn't have sex,” said Lilah quickly.

“Wow! I'm so assured. You didn't have sex...,” and then she screeched, running for Lilah.

Lilah jumped up, grabbing Heather's little fists in her hands and wrapping them around her body, spinning her around and holding her there. Tommy had worried that Lilah was going to kick Heather's ass, or the other way around, but Lilah was just holding Heather in a way that she couldn't swing at her. 

“Listen, Heather, we got drunk, we didn't have sex. He's yours,” said Lilah in Heather's ear.

Heather didn't need to hear about the blowjobs or that they'd had sex before Lilah had known about Heather. Heather was squirming, trying to get away so she could claw at everyone like a wild cat. By this time, Nikki had sat up, rubbing his eyes, Megan was scrambling for her clothing, Vince was throwing on his pants so he could come watch and Susie was hiding. 

“Heather, calm down,” said Tommy as she struggled. 

Never in the history of women, did telling a woman to calm down, ever actually calm a woman down. Lilah rolled her eyes at him. Heather screeched angrily. Now Vince was out in the main part of the bus, acting like he was hiding laughter. He had to give it to Lilah. She wasn't his type, but man was she fun and interesting and after last night he could see why Tommy was so hung up on her. 

“You cheating, no good, son of bitch,” Heather yelled.

Lilah couldn't believe she was holding Heather Locklear against her trying to keep her from kicking Tommy Lee's ass. Lilah realized she was changing history and it worried her, but she knew she had to diffuse the situation before she could worry about that. 

“Heather! Tommy and I didn't have sex!”

“It's true, they didn't have sex,” said Nikki, “she just gave him a blowjob.”

Tommy and Lilah whipped their heads around to glare at Nikki, and he gave a joking look of mock innocence. Vince didn't even try to hide his laughter now. Megan was trying to sneak out of the bus without being noticed. 

Heather managed to bust out of Lilah's arms and ran toward Tommy, slapping him over and over on his chest. He just stood there taking it and looking guilty. No one commented on the fact that his dick was hanging between his legs and he was wearing Lilah's bra. He grabbed Heather up by the arm and guided her into the back of the bus to have a talk with her. Susie ran passed them, with her clothing, running half naked off of the bus to join Megan. Lilah stood there looking nervous and guilty for a moment and then pulled her pants on that were on the floor and gathered every bit of clothing that belonged to her that she could find, doing the walk of shame yet again as she went to walk back to her bus. This time she didn't feel so glamorous.

Before she left, Nikki said, “Hey, if it makes you feel any better, he's better off with you. You're way cooler.” 

Vince nodded, and Lilah smiled at them both, walking out.


	16. The Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilah takes a shower, but is interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it Tommy, we're all going to smack you. He's so damn cute though. 
> 
> Song credit: "Don't Let Me Down" by The Chainsmokers. (I love the Boyce Avenue version) I know, pop, forgive me, but Lilah's a 2020 model. She's bound to like some pop.

Lilah lathered the shampoo in her hair, enjoying the smell. Everything was so much better quality in the 80s. She was currently using a shampoo that sold at normal chain stores in her time for five dollars a bottle, but in the 80s, it was so much better. It hadn't been modified completely with chemicals. In her time she'd use only salon quality shampoo. She wouldn't have minded staying in the 80s, but she knew she had to get back to the 20s. Her life was a mess here. Yes, sometimes, her life was a huge adventure here as well and she'd take these experiences with her to her grave, but the thing with Heather this morning had her rethinking everything. Tommy hadn't even tried to console her, or talk with her after everything that had happened. 

She missed a few things from her time though, she couldn't help it. She looked at the sad shape of her fingernails. She missed having mani/pedi's, she missed her favorite wine, she missed modern luxuries and being a model. She started singing as she really loved to sing and she sang often in the shower. 

“I need you, I need you, I need you right now, Oh I need you right now, so don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down, oh don't let me down, don't let me dow ow ow own,” she sang in her husky voice. It was a song from her time. 

“Ohhh I think I'm losing my mind now oh yeah “she sang, rinsing the suds from her hair. 

“I didn't know you could sing, that was really good,” exclaimed Tommy outside of the curtain, and she jumped out of her skin. 

“Tommy,” Lilah screeched. 

“I don't know that song though,” he said.

“You wouldn't. Now, can you explain to me why you're in the bathroom with me while I shower,” she demanded. 

“I came to tell you I'm sorry for getting you into trouble with Heather,” he said, peeking his head around the curtain to look at her. 

“Tommy!”

“What? I needed to see what wet Lilah looks like, and it's fucking hot.”

Lilah threw her washrag at him. But Tommy just caught it, taking in the water dripping from her skin, bubbles running down her breasts. He licked his lips. He considered getting in the shower with her. Shower sex was fun. 

“Can I ask you where your girlfriend is,” asked Lilah testily. 

“She left.” 

“I'm sorry,” said Lilah, even though she wasn't sorry.

“Don't worry about it, I've been through worse.”

“So, you broke up then,” asked Lilah trying not to sound interested. 

“I don't know,” admitted Tommy.

“What do you mean you don't know,” asked Lilah trying not to sound high pitched.

“Well, we decided to talk about it, and she left to think about it,” answered Tommy.

“You mean to tell me that she is thinking about whether she wants to be with you still and you're just...you're not even the one who told her...that...you may not be interested.”

“I never said I wasn't interested in her,” he said. 

Lilah looked at him like he'd grown two heads, “Um, excuse me, come again? You still want to be with her after the way you've acted?”

“Well, I don't know,” he answered. 

“What am I to you exactly, besides a distraction when she's gone?”

“You're Lilah, you're the best. You're my friend and...well....there are benefits,” he said, wagging his eyebrows.

“I wish I could understand you, Tommy, Just...get out!”

He looked at her like she was overreacting, “What? We are friends though.”

“Yeah, sure Tommy...now get the hell out of here,” she screeched. 

“I just don't understand women at all,” he said, walking out of the bathroom. 

Tommy didn't know how he felt about his relationships. He thought he'd had it all planned out with Heather, but then Lilah had come along and a part of him was drawn to what could be with Heather. Except, Lilah was a major complication. He was constantly drawn to her. She was so much fun. She was beautiful, she was sexy as hell, but he wasn't sure what his intentions were with her. What were her intentions? She didn't even know where she was going other than Los Angeles. She was an absolute mystery. She said the weirdest things, like she wasn't even from this world. 

Tommy sighed. He imagined a perfect life with Heather. She a big star in Hollywood, him a huge rockstar. She was perfect, and attractive. Then there was Lilah. Did he really have to choose? Couldn't he just have the perfect relationship with Heather, and then have fun with Lilah on the side? Cake and eat it too, he chuckled to himself. He remembered watching her kiss those girls last night, it'd be so fun to have a girl like that who could party with the guys, but was his exclusively. Heather had never partied with his friends. It was weird, his friends had even liked Lilah, and it was hard to impress Vince. 

In the shower, Lilah hit the wall with her hand. Men! Fucking rock star men! Ugh!!! She was so frustrated she could scream. She finished her shower. She would get back to her time. She didn't know what it would take, but she was resolved. No more Tommy, no matter how cute he was, no more 80s, no matter how great it seemed. She was going to find a way back to 2020 if it was the last thing she did.


	17. The Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilah goes to a fortune teller looking for any information on how to get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot. Doing lots of research today, so I didn't write as much as I wanted, but I wanted to continue Tommy and Lilah's story tonight. So, I actually remember living in a time of phone books and no cell phones and no internet. The 80s were great, but can you imagine having to figure things out the old fashioned way? Life has changed so much since then. Some ways great, some ways not so great.

Lilah avoided Tommy at all costs. She went ahead and worked that evening even though Tommy had talked about letting her have the day off. She didn't stand there to watch their concert like she usually did. When she saw Tommy walking around, she turned tail and hid until he was gone. She didn't even want to sleep on the ladies bus because then he would know she was there. Luckily, he didn't try to get on the bus as long as Emi or Donna were on it. The next day, she looked up a fortune teller in an archaic phone book and talked the girls into getting her a ride. It was a long shot, but she had to try something. It also wasn't easy to find a fortune teller in Salt Lake City. 

She hated that she didn't have the her cell phone and wifi available. It really made life more complicated not to have information at her fingertips and every whim. She had no idea how to search for what she needed to find under normal circumstances, but trying to find it in 1985 was damn near impossible.

Lilah went into the building. It was smoky with incense and there were beads and unusual items here and there The fortune teller said, “Welcome, come in, come in, you need to know something very important.”

“Yes actually. I need to ask a few questions,” said Lilah. 

“Yes, I know dear,” said the fortune teller cryptically. 

The fortune teller was a dark haired woman wearing heavy eyeliner and lipstick, in her late 40s to early 50s. She had really gone all out on the “gypsy aesthetic”. 

“Come, sit my dear, I know you are eager to hear your fortune.”

Lilah sat down, looking around like she was uncertain. She felt like she was spinning her wheels, but she needed to start somewhere. She couldn't just stay in the past, destined to be a roadie and watch Tommy with Heather...forever. She needed her life back. The life where she was a star and not just the hired help, hitching a ride back to the town that wasn't actually going to take her home. 

The fortune teller looked at her for a moment, “Twenty dollars and I'll read your palm, Fifty and I'll do your cards too.”

Lilah pulled her money out, she didn't have fifty at the moment, and even if she did, this fortune teller was so hokey anyway. She handed the fortune teller twenty dollars and the lady took it. 

“Very well, you are not from here? Yes?”

“Well, no.”

“You are having man troubles, I can see it.”

“Well, yes, but that isn't why I'm here.”

The lady grabbed Lilah's hand and pretended to really read it over, “Mmm, interesting, your life line is split in an odd way, but not short. Your fate line, now that is interesting. You have two paths to take in life. But your love line, it starts out rocky, but then it's so pronounced. You will have a special love and soon, and three children!”

Lilah tried not to roll her eyes, "What do you know about time travel?”

The fortune teller looked at her like she was crazy, but said, “I don't. I do know however, that you have choices to make, and the man you are in love with, if you make the right choice, you will be happy for the rest of your life.”

“So, you've never heard of, say, a person waking up in another time?”

“Listen lady, I don't know what you're getting at, but I'm a fortune teller, not a crack pot. I can tell you the basics, your job, your love life, you know, the normal stuff,” her voice sounded a whole lot less mystic now.

“How did you know I'm not from here?”

“There aren't a lot of pink haired girls that look like you in this city,” explained the fortune teller, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

Lilah nodded, “Do you see anything about me getting back home?”

The fortune teller looked at her palm again, “Your future is uncertain, but I know that the man you're in love with, he feels it too.”

Lilah rose, “Thanks, but I don't care about all of that. Romance is overrated. I just want to get home. Thanks for your time, but you're not what I needed.” 

Lilah walked away, leaving the fortune teller shaking her head at her, and annoyed. 

When Lilah got out to the car, Emi said, “Why did you need to go to a fortune teller, man problems?”

“I'd say,” Donna said low under her breath.

“Why does everyone think that I have man problems,” asked Lilah.

Both of the other women rolled their eyes and laughed. 

“Oh, no reason, just a little tension with um, a certain drummer,” teased Donna.

“I'm so done with that. He's great, funny, cute, but he's an idiot,” fumed Lilah.

“But you want him,” supplied Emi.

“Well, there is a saying that my Texan grandmother used to say. Want in one hand, shit in the other, and see which one fills up first,” said Lilah.

The blonde girls gave her funny looks like that was absolutely ridiculous and they laughed. 

“Oh, he'll come around. Everyone sees how he follows you around like a puppy,” said Emi.

“I'm a great distraction, sure, but I'm not a skinny blonde, no offense,” she looked the two of them over and continued, “Hollywood actress. He doesn't want a girl like me for longer than the night.”

“Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that,” said Donna with a knowing look.

“Honey, maybe he just got set on a route, and now you've thrown a road block at him and he hasn't figured out that instead of trying to go around and run off the broken road, that the road block is keeping him from disaster,” said Emi.

Lilah nodded, knowing that was true. Heather and him had not worked out and then he'd gotten in that horrible business with Pamela Anderson and things had really gone down hill for him. It was her opinion that he had been far from innocent in his relationships, but she knew he would suffer in the future. Still, she didn't want to wait around for a man that wouldn't just choose her. 

Things got quiet for a moment and then Emi asked, “So Lilah, if you weren't going to the fortune teller about Tommy, then, why did you go?”

“It's hard to explain,” sighed Lilah.

“You can talk to us,” said Donna.

“I just needed to know if I'll ever get home and how. I'm trapped.”

“I'm sure you will Lilah, it'll be okay. Tommy will make sure you get there safe. He watches out for you, you know? He may not know what to do about that other girl, but he does care what happens to you,” said Donna. 

Lilah smiled at her thoughtfully and stared out the window as the other two girls started talking about where they were going. They were going shopping and there was nothing those two loved more than shopping and singing.


	18. The Blonde Almost Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is getting tired of Lilah putting him off and he has a little talk with Donna and Emi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love giving Tommy a little edge. It's even more fun than writing his normal happy go lucky self. If we know anything about Tommy its that even though he was an adorable, happy guy, when he went dark, he went full on dark. He doesn't want Lilah to leave and he's going to do whatever it takes to keep her with him, but he needs to realize that it's his lack of commitment that is driving her crazy.

Tommy saw the car come back to the buses and he watched as Lilah got out of the car. She was magnificent, tight black pants on her thick, long legs, an off the shoulder red top, her breasts filling it out perfectly. Not the same one he'd worn he noted. Her light pink hair thrown up into an oddly endearing high bun on top of her head, light strands blowing around her face. And that face, she was so gorgeous. He couldn't understand why he ever would have even considered that a girl like Heather was prettier. Lilah was beyond pretty. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since the moment he'd woken up wrapped around her. 

Emi and Donna also got out, dressed in tight black, their poofy blonde hair making them look like twins. Lilah was holding a shopping bag and he realized that they'd gone shopping. He started to walk toward the car to talk to Lilah, when she saw him and then walked away as fast as she could. Emi waved at him politely and Donna shrugged apologetically. 

Lilah had been avoiding him and he wasn't pleased about it. As a matter of fact, he was pretty fucking pissed about it. Didn't she realize that she was only here because she belonged to him? He wanted her and she just kept acting like he was yesterday's news. He guessed she could be just teaching him a lesson, but he was getting tired of it. He understood, yeah, she deserved better than him, but now that she was his, she wasn't going to get better than him. 

Tommy had talked to Heather on the phone last night and he had so been distracted thinking about Lilah, that he'd barely heard half of what Heather was saying. They still hadn't officially broken anything off, but now when he called her, she would let him know what he'd be losing with her if he didn't shape up and be the adoring servant that any other man would die to be. He really hated disappointing women, and with the way that Lilah was giving him the cold shoulder, he didn't know what he should do. They'd hung up and he could tell that Heather was still very annoyed with him. 

Tommy walked up to Emi and Donna, “Hey, where did you girls go?”

“Well, shopping of course, you should see the dress we talked Lilah into getting,” said Donna.

“Talk about sexy. Red is so her color,” exclaimed Emi.

“And we got her nails done for her to cheer her up,” supplied Donna.

“Why did she need to be cheered up,” Tommy pried.

“She didn't get the news she wanted at the fortune teller,” said Emi.

“Lilah went to a fortune teller, what for,” asked Tommy.

“We thought it was about boy problems, but nope, she just wanted to know whether she'd ever find her home again. We assured her that you would make sure she gets back though, but it didn't seem to calm her,” said Donna.

“I promised her that I would help her with that, but she promised me a promise as well,” he said darkly.

Tommy was worried now. Was Lilah considering leaving him? He'd helped her out when she'd had no one else and he'd be damned if she was going to leave him after everything. Not to mention, he'd taken it seriously that they were friends. He could talk to her, he actually liked to be around her, his friends liked her, and she also turned him on, on a daily basis. She wasn't going anywhere and he was about to go let her know that, but Donna and Emi stopped him short.

“Hey, girls aren't that complex Tommy, you know that right,” asked Emi.

“Emi's right, we just want to know that we're beautiful and wanted,” said Donna sincerely.

“Oh, that's no problem ladies, Lilah is the most beautiful woman I've seen and I definitely want her,” he admitted. 

Donna was grinning now, “Does she know you feel like this about her?”

“Well, I would think so, but she's mad about Heather,” he said honestly.

“What is going on with that? Which girl are you actually serious about,” asked Emi.

“That's the problem, I just don't know.”

“Which one is going to make you happy,” asked Emi.

“I used to think I'd be happy with Heather, but we don't have anything in common besides being famous, but I have more fun with Lilah,” said Tommy.

“I think, deep down Tommy, you know the answer. Only you can figure out what you want, but don't wait too long, it won't be long before Lilah either finds her home, or someone else realizes how amazing she is,” said Donna.

These girls had really laid it on him and given him something to think about, but he wasn't any less restless, he was going to her now. They needed to talk. The truth was, he didn't think talking was what he really even wanted to do with Lilah right now. He was about to fuck her senseless so she wouldn't think about how much she was angry at him. How did Lilah keep getting the best of him?

“Hey, I'm sorry, to do this to you lovely ladies, but if I were you, I wouldn't go into your bus for at least a good hour,” and he stalked off toward their bus. Emi groaned with the inconvenience, but Donna laughed. Poor Lilah, she was in for it now.


	19. The Red Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy finds Lilah trying on her new red dress. This time he's not going to let her think. He's not going to let her turn him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...writing sex scenes. Super fun, but...like all sex, you have to keep it fresh and interesting. It can be a challenge to make it sexy every time. Sometimes the same phrases and words are reused, but hopefully I do every scene justice. I know I have a domineering man kink, but hey...it's sexy, right? Hope ya'll enjoy this smut alert chapter. Damn it Tommy, why does he do crazy things, but oh how I love him.

Lilah was looking in the mirror on the back of the main bedroom door when she heard the girls come in. Except, it was one bang of the door and she didn't hear the familiar chatter of the blondes as she was used to. She turned to see Tommy just standing there, staring at her. He was shirtless, as he didn't always love wearing shirts, and he had stretchy lycra, hot pink 80s print pants on with scrunch socks and Nikes. Only a man like him could get away with a look like that. His hair was his usual mess of dark waves, last night's black eyeliner smudged, but still strangely attractive.

Time stood still as the two of them took each other in. Tommy tried to stop his jaw from dropping as he surveyed Lilah. She wore a tight, red, sleeveless stretch dress. It hugged every delicious curve of her. Her breasts almost spilled out of it, but were strategically supported inside of the bodice. She'd taken her hair down and it flowed over her shoulders and back. She had been applying red lipstick when he'd walked in, so the lipstick was still in her hand. Her legs were bare, her toenails red. Holy shit!

Tommy shook his head as if to clear it, but he was already gone. He stalked toward her now as she stood frozen. He pushed her up against the mirror, her lipstick falling to the floor. As she squealed, “Tommy,” he covered her mouth with his, inhaling deeply of her taste and then he was kissing her hard and passionately, his hips pushed up against her. She thought to push him away, but there was no fighting the electricity of his kiss. Tommy knew that if he let her talk, if he let her think, she would stop him, but as long as he was kissing her, touching her, he knew she had to feel it too. 

Lilah started to move her face away from his to chastise him, but he grabbed her thigh up around his waist and she inhaled her breath quickly, her heart thudding against her ribcage. The rough, steadfast way he touched her, caused her to feel wetness pool inside of her panties. 'No Lilah, think, think, think', she thought to herself. But she couldn't think. She could only feel and she'd wanted this so badly. Her arms wrapped around him, holding onto his bare back tightly, enjoying the feel of his warm skin. 

“Lilah,” he said against her lips, her thigh still in his grip.

“Tommy,” she answered back, her eyes peering into his. 

“I'm not letting you leave me, you're mine,” declared Tommy fiercely. 

Her eyes narrowed, “Like hell...”

His mouth came back to hers to shut up her angry rebuttal. He'd let her know, and he would make sure she knew it over and over again, but he didn't want to hear her trying to cut him off right now. He'd played her games, now it was time to take what was his. She'd been his since she'd let him push his dick inside of her in that hotel in New York, and he planned to do it again, right now. He kissed her until she was panting and then he pulled her close to him, releasing her leg as he opened the door to the back room and then pushed her down on the bed. She squeaked as she landed, the air knocked from her momentarily. 

That wonderful dress was hiked up her ample thighs and her breasts were barely contained as she heaved deep breaths and stared up at him. 'Don't let her think Tommy', he thought to himself. He went to her, climbing between her sprawled thighs, pressing his mouth against hers again. He knew how kissing made Lilah forget everything and he needed her to forget everything, except how much she wanted him. 

Tommy fumbled with his pants as he kissed her, reminding himself that he couldn't let her think. She fought too hard against what they had, and whether she knew it or not, what they had was a good thing. It was easy and fun, and he didn't have the same pressures with Lilah that he'd had with other girls. Couldn't they just keep that? Didn't she know that a relationship like that was more important than what he had with Heather? 

Lilah was kissing him back wholeheartedly, her arms wrapped around his neck, and running her new fingernails through his thick hair. His eyes rolled back in his head as they skimmed his scalp. She was so passionate, she just needed to be urged to be herself. He thought about what life would be like without her and the thought depressed him. He wouldn't let that happen. 

Tommy pulled her panties down her legs, not bothering to take them off of both ankles as he guided the tip of himself into her. She stiffened in his arms, realizing that she'd been so weak. She had allowed herself to be so overcome with lust at being kissed like that, that she hadn't really thought about how he'd pulled his pants down his ass and he hadn't wasted a bit of time this go around. He hadn't taken any chances, he was slowly bucking his cock inside of her all too willing body. The mind was strong, but the flesh was oh so very weak. 

Tommy groaned as her cunt squeezed him. She was so slick, so very hot and everything he'd dreamed about for weeks. She was gripping his arms in her hands now and glaring up at him. Surely she couldn't be mad at him at a moment like this. 

Tommy's ridiculously well endowed dick was buried halfway inside of her when she said, “I hope you're happy now.”

“Oh, God, Lilah, I am, I fucking am,” and he thrust again gaining another inch.

“You know, I'm still angry with you,” she cried out as he thrust again, her legs rising up around his waist. 

“I'm sorry,” he gritted out, almost all the way in now. 

Lilah pulled her arms down to cross them under her breasts angrily as she spat, “Oh, I'm sure you're so very sorry Tommy!”

Tommy grabbed her ass under him and shoved his entire length deep into her and they both groaned. Tommy continued to move inside of her, enjoying the way her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she moaned lightly. Her arms were still crossed, but her legs were up around his waist, guiding him inside of her tight body. The dress and her arms caused her pretty tits to rise up for his display, nearly popping out. He leaned back to pull the dress down and her tits popped out for his perusal. Fucking nice!

“Did I mention that I fucking love this new dress you bought? It's the sexiest thing I've ever seen,” he said between thrusts, causing her to glare at him, although secretly pleased with his words. 

Lilah shrieked as he bent down to pull one of her dusky nipples into his hot mouth, sucking deeply. Then she moaned. Her hips bucked up and he grimaced in pleasure. Tommy sucked her other nipple into his mouth, trying to understand why his Lilah wouldn't have also been desperate to have his cock buried inside of her. She obviously liked it, so why did she have to fight it? 

“Why would you not want to do this with me every day, twice a day, or more?”

“Because you have a girlfriend you idiot,” she said, making it less effective as she cried out prettily with one of his thrusts. 

“So what? She obviously can't give me what you do,” he said.

“Then why, are you with her,” said Lilah, the anger inside of her at the subject adding an edge to the feeling of Tommy speeding up his thrusts. Her heart felt so tight in her chest, like she didn't know whether to cry or cum. Or both. 

Tommy didn't answer that question as his thrusts grew more powerful, pushing Lilah up the bed, causing something inside of her to pulse. She felt that wild pressure that she'd felt the last time they'd done this, except this time, mixed with everything she felt about him, for him, every bit of frustration, every bit of anger, every bit of feeling, his thick cock pushing against some sweet spot inside of her. It actually almost hurt as her hips jumped up to meet him and she screamed, her arms shooting up to pull his hair. Hot liquid shot out against him as she came hard, her hot cunt contracting wildly around his still driving cock. 

Lilah was still spasming around him as he reached to pull her hair by the back of her head, baring her neck so he could suck against her pulse. His hips snapped against her and he nipped against her neck, groaning low in his throat as he whispered into her ear, “Don't ever leave me Lilah.”

This time she didn't answer as she cried out at the intensity of his orgasm. He had given her everything he'd had and it had been almost more than she could bear. She held onto him tightly as he came deep inside of her, twitching as he came against her womb. She knew it was bad, she knew that they'd been so stupid, but she bit her lip as she realized that she wouldn't have taken any of this back for the world. A tear ran down her cheek and he licked it off. They just lay there in the aftermath of their own personal storm, their fluids leaking onto Emi's bedspread.


	20. After the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilah and Tommy talk after having passionate sex. Too bad talking isn't as easy as sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and feels alert. Sigh, it'll get better, I promise.

Tommy got up to rest on his elbows, then he gave Lilah a smug smile, “See, you wanted it too.”

Lilah narrowed her eyes at him, “Yes, but unlike some people, I know how to control myself when what someone physically wants is not morally right.”

He was still buried deep inside of her, but he was softening now. She tried to shove him off of her, but he bent back down to kiss her lips. 

“Stop fighting it Lilah, your body was made for mine,” he said, still feeling very pleased with what had just transpired between them. 

“Oh, I need to take advice on not fighting things from you when you're the one who won't break up with Heather.” 

“Now Lilah, just be patient. I don't know what's happening with that, but you and me could have so much fun. You're more than just a boring girlfriend, you're a friend, and you're a sexy fuck.” 

This time she really did push him off of her. They both groaned at the loss of him being inside of her. Lilah angrily walked to the bathroom, wiping herself off, “And you came inside of me, you really don't think things through, do you?”

Tommy could only blame his long awaited passion for her, as he also realized that he shouldn't have cum in her. He always pulled out, but this time, he'd been so caught up in the moment. It was like his cock was reluctant to leave her snug body. 

“Actually, you're right, I am immature. I'm sorry, but I don't regret what we just did.”

“Tommy, I won't lie, it was great, you're great. What you make me feel is great, but you know what's not great? Me being the other woman. I won't do it Tommy. I won't be the girl you cheat with. I'm not asking to be your girlfriend, but you can't fuck me while some other girl is the one you're supposed to be with,” stormed Lilah, except that she realized, she did want to be his girlfriend. UGH, when had she started wanting that?

“Why do women have to be so complicated. Can't you just enjoy what we have?”

“Tommy, what we have isn't right. The friendship is right, but you wanting to fuck me at every turn, that isn't right.”

“It feels right to me,” he said passionately, pulling his pants up his hips again. 

“You know you're cheating Tommy, stop being an asshole,” she yelled at him.

“But why does it matter to you what Heather thinks, what I do with you behind her back is our business, why would you care about how she feels,” asked Tommy, running a hand through his dark hair.

“I don't, but I do care how it makes me feel Tommy, I'm not your whore,” said Lilah, tears springing up to her eyes. 

Tommy shook his head, no, not tears. Anything but women's tears, and Lilah's tears? That was worse than anything. He couldn't handle seeing a strong woman like her crying because he had been hurting her. Why? Was she just like every other woman, she wanted a real relationship with him? Did he want to be in a romantic relationship with Lilah? Would that be so bad?

Lilah had her face buried in her hands now, the red dress hanging awkwardly off of her ample body. She was crying. He couldn't watch this, he couldn't handle her crying. He came to her, pulling her into his arms and he kissed the top of her head. 

“Go away Tommy, you got what you wanted, you got my body. That's what you want, right,” she sobbed. 

“Yeah, I do want your body, but I also want to just hang out with you, be friends with you. Relationships ruin things like friendship. I don't want to lose what we have,” he answered.

“Don't worry about it Tommy, I'm going back home soon. Then you can have Heather and I won't be there to stand in her way,” said Lilah bitterly.

“No, you're not. Your home is gone. No one will even answer their phones for you. Just stay with me,” he said.

“I can't, I don't belong here, I need to find my way back. I'm ruining history, I...can't,” she cried.

“Please don't leave me Lilah,” he pleaded. 

“I wish I could promise you that Tommy, but things aren't that easy, are they,” she asked.

Tommy pulled her face back, kissing up her tears and then said, “I don't want to lose you.”

“I've never been yours,” and she turned away from him. 

Tommy had a lot to think about. He'd always been so quick to fall in infatuation, and he'd become infatuated with the idea of Heather, but those kinds of relationships had always crashed around his feet. So when he'd found Lilah, he was afraid for her to be one of those girls. He wanted her to be more to him than the latest flavor of the month. The only way he could see them being happy is if they stayed great friends. But she did deserve more, he knew it. Tommy rose his hand to caress her back and then he walked off of the bus, leaving her to clean up the mess.


	21. The Foursome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilah goes on a date, but it gets crashed by Tommy and Heather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Lort, I'm having too much fun with this. And I'm not done yet. *bites lip and screeches as I write.*

“Hey, so, you and Tommy Lee, is that a thing,” asked Mike as they loaded equipment onto the trailers. 

“Tommy has a girlfriend,” responded Lilah vaguely. 

“Well, it's just that, if you're not in a relationship with him, I'd like to take you out,” he said nervously.

She looked at Mike, he was attractive in an 80s kind of way. Feathered longer hair, always wearing band tee shirts and jeans, about ten years older than her, but that mustache, yikes. She smiled, “Well, maybe we could go out sometime.”

He smiled back at her. The truth was he'd been crazy about Lilah since the moment that Tommy had come to him telling him to give Lilah work. Mike knew that there were more feminine things Lilah could do on tour, but he'd been excited to have someone that looked like her on his team. Then she'd been such a hard worker, never complaining as they worked tedious hours to get things set and then only hours later, taken back down. 

“Yeah, we could go eat after the show.”

“Sure, that'd be nice,” answered Lilah. 

Anything to get her to stop thinking about Tommy. Hell, she didn't expect any long term relationships while she was in the 80s anyway. She was going back home soon hopefully. She just needed to figure out how. None of it made any sense. Why would she wake up in the 80s? Why in Tommy's bed? Why at all? Then she couldn't even get anyone to believe she was from the future anyway. The good thing was that no one seemed to care that she didn't have a home, didn't have family. They had just turned into her makeshift family. 

Mike kept giving her little smiles as they worked, but as Lilah watched as Tommy vigorously pounded on the drums during that night's show, she worried that maybe she shouldn't have accepted Mike's invitation. Perhaps whenever her and Mike went for dinner that night she would better explain exactly what was going on between her and Tommy. The truth was, they did have something going on, but it wasn't official. It wasn't violating her friendship with Tommy to have dinner with a man who might actually want to have a real relationship with her, right? Tommy still hadn't broken up with Heather, so all was fair in love and war. 

After the show, they packed up the stage and Lilah noticed that Heather had come to see Tommy. She grit her teeth, seeing the blonde. She wore a skin tight, halter style, gold dress and her hair was meticulously big. Heather walked passed her and gave her a snotty look, so Lilah smiled at her patronizingly. Bitch. She watched as Heather grabbed Tommy's arm and they walked away, Heather looking over her shoulder at Lilah and winking. Lilah remembered her mom watching Melrose Place when she was little and thinking that Heather was so pretty, now she thought that Heather wasn't nearly as pretty as she'd thought. 

Lilah tried to think of a single reason a girl like that was so hung up on Tommy, but then she thought of how good Tommy was in bed and the size of his dick. Then she felt an angry feeling knot up in her belly of Heather and Tommy having sex and she grit her teeth. It was the most abhorrent thought in the world. The thought of Tommy doing the things he did with her, but to Heather, it was enough to make her dizzy with jealousy. 

Mike walked up then and put his hand on her back. Lilah swung around, the anger still on her face and Mike withdrew quickly giving her a questioning look. Then he put his hands up in surrender and quirked a brow.

“Oh, Mike, sorry, I was...thinking about something that...well...nevermind. Sorry,” stuttered Lilah.

“Well, I feel sorry for whoever you were thinking about, they're in some trouble,” then he laughed. 

She laughed too, “Don't worry about it, it's not worth me thinking about.”

“You ready to go,” asked Mike.

“Let me get freshened up and then I'll meet you at my bus,” said Lilah.

Mike smiled warmly, she wanted to look good, for him? Nice. She was already a knock out. He went to his own area, changing his shirt, putting on some cologne, and then he waited outside of Lilah's bus, eager for her to come out. Mike's jaw dropped as Lilah came out of the ladies bus. She wore a skin tight red dress and a leather jacket with black boots. She wore red lipstick and her hair fell down her back. Oh shit.

“Lilah,” he stammered, “you're so gorgeous, maybe a little overdressed for where I was going to take you, but, you're amazing.”

Lilah smiled, she'd never felt overdressed, it came from being a model and a Leo. She was always one to show off and after seeing Heather dressed up, it made her feel better to be attractive. She didn't realize what kind of fire she was playing with dressing like that, it never occurred to her. Mike took her hand and they took one of the cars to a diner near by. 

When they were seated, Mike just stared at Lilah for a moment, taking in her features. Big light green eyes, long eyelashes, a slender nose, high cheekbones, full red lips and creamy skin. She was so beautiful, kind of like he'd wished for her himself. He also really dug big girls. His last girlfriend had been big, but not nearly as pretty as Lilah and not shaped as well either. Lilah seemed distracted, but hey, she was with him, and that was a start. 

“So, Lilah, where are you from,” asked Mike, trying to get her to pay attention to him.

“Los Angeles, but it was a different time,” she said then shook her head, realizing that she shouldn't say too much.

He gave her a quizzical look, wondering what that meant. It was cryptic to be sure. 

“And you,” she asked, changing the subject.

“Also Los Angeles,” he said, not divulging much more than that. 

“How did you end up on the tour,” Mike asked, “I mean, Tommy just showed up one day telling me that I needed to put you to work, it's pretty mysterious.”

“Well, it's a long story,” answered Lilah.

Before Mike could ask more about the story, the waitress showed up to take their drink orders. When she left, Mike looked back to Lilah. She was definitely a mystery. It was almost like she'd fallen right into his lap, except, what was going on with her and Tommy? He knew it was more than Lilah was letting on. He even wondered if the two had slept together. He knew how it was with rockstars, they got what they wanted at the expense of anyone else. If Tommy had wanted her, what choice would Lilah have had? It was a good thing it had been Tommy and not Nikki. Nikki was a lot more possessive and dangerous. 

“So, tell me, what's going on with you and Tommy, if you don't mind me prying,” he asked.

“Well,” she began, not sure how much information to divulge. 

He looked at her expectantly, but the waitress came with their drinks and asked them if they were ready to order. They ordered and the waitress ran off to put the order in, leaving Mike waiting for Lilah's answer. 

“Well, we're good friends. He has a girlfriend, so there really isn't a decent reason for me to have anything more with him than a friendship.”

“That is very wise of you, I know it can be hard to be the object of affection for a domineering man, but you're strong Lilah, you do what's right for you. You deserve someone who really wants you and only you,” said Mike, his blue eyes peering into her eyes. 

Lilah smiled shyly. It really was so nice of Mike to tell her that. If only her body and her heart understood the same reasoning. Just looking at Tommy made her heart jump up and beat a million miles a minute. She really hated that things couldn't be different. Maybe she had been waiting for someone exciting like Tommy her whole life, but now that she had that in her life, it was depressing, because he couldn't just be hers. Maybe she needed someone safe and dependable and loyal, like Mike here. Except she really didn't need to form any romantic relationship when she didn't know when she'd wake back up in her time. 

Mike took Lilah's hand over the table and he smiled, “You're so beautiful Lilah, respect yourself and good things will happen for you.”

She didn't draw her hand back, it was nice for someone to appreciate her. Mike leaned in to kiss Lilah and she knew it, so she gave it a chance, she leaned in as well, and as their lips met, she felt nothing. It was warm, it was nice, but it was not Tommy. That is the moment that the door swung open, the bell ringing and Tommy walked in to see his stage manager kissing Lilah. That son of bitch!

Tommy and Heather were holding hands as they came into the restaurant, and as Tommy walked in to see Lilah and Mike having a tender kiss over the table, he lead Heather hastily, dragging her along to the table with Mike and Lilah. Heather scowled to see Lilah, but her expression turned into a wicked smile to see Lilah kissing another man that wasn't Tommy. Mike and Lilah pulled apart to see Tommy and Heather joining them at their table. Tommy budged himself in next to Lilah, guiding Heather to sit next to Mike.

“And hey, what do we have here, our stage crew having some dinner...damn Lilah, that's some dress you got there,” said Tommy, more loudly and exuberantly than was needful. 

“Hey Tommy,” said Mike in mock welcome.

Heather looked annoyed, but she smiled as well, nodding to Lilah. Lilah smiled and nodded back to Heather. Both women detested each other, but they were women and they didn't fight the same way men did. They were more cunning. 

“So, I didn't know that you had a new boyfriend Lilah, you two are so cute together,” gushed Heather.

“Yeah, I didn't know she had a boyfriend either,” said Tommy, fire in his eyes. 

“Well, it's a new thing,” answered Lilah.

“Really, that's so interesting. Yesterday would have been a great day to tell me about that, you know, when we were hanging out,” said Tommy, giving zero shits if it pissed off Heather. 

“Tommy, we're friends, but my relationships are my business,” answered Lilah icily. 

Mike didn't bother to tell Tommy that he'd only asked Lilah out tonight. He liked the egotistical drummer thinking there was more to what he and Lilah had together, and if he played his cards right, there would be.

“I didn't realize that you and Tommy were such great friends,” said Heather to Lilah.

“Oh, sweetheart, he's all yours, but yeah, we're friends. I think of him like a brother,” answered Lilah, except not a person at the table believed that she actually thought of Tommy like a brother, but Tommy turned red at the comment. 

“Brother, that's so interesting...so you're into incest then,” stormed Tommy. 

All three of the other people at the table dropped their jaws and Heather narrowed her eyes, “Tommy!”

Lilah and Heather were bound to murder him right there for different reasons. Mike's eyes were huge. Tommy smiled. He'd actually invited Heather out here tonight to break up with her, but now that he'd caught Lilah with her hand in the cookie jar so to speak, he was going to have a little fun at her expense, not to mention he was so fucking mad he didn't care what any of these three people thought about his antics. 

“Tommy, you're ridiculous,” said Lilah, trying to keep it down since they were in public, “You know we're just friends.”

He looked at Mike who was trying to hold Lilah's hand over the table and he grabbed her thigh under the table, causing her to squirm, 

“Yeah, just friends,” said Tommy rolling his eyes and signaling to Mike as if to say, 'ugh women'.

“Tommy, I don't think I like the way you're behaving,” said Heather angrily. 

“I'm sorry darling, but you know, boys will be boys,” and he ran his hand up Lilah's thigh under the table.

“Well, some men can control themselves and act like gentlemen, like Mike,” said Lilah angrily to Tommy.

“I wonder if well behaved gentlemen like Mike can make girls squirt,” said Tommy, raising his eyebrows, and then to Mike, “No offense. 

“That is a bit crude Tommy,” said Mike as the two women screeched. 

Both of said women had been privy to this phenomenon with Tommy, but they were also both extremely angry with him, regardless of his talent. 

“Yeah, you're probably right Mike, but I hope you remember who you're working for,” said Tommy unkindly.

Mike quirked a brow, “Oh, I'm always aware of whom I work for.”

“Tommy, you're being a real prick,” said Lilah.

“Is that any way to treat your brother, name calling,” said Tommy, embellishing the word 'brother'

Lilah's face was red as the waitress came to take Tommy and Heather's orders. 

“I'll take water with lemon,” said Heather and Lilah rolled her eyes. 

“A coke,” said Tommy, still staring Mike down. 

“Very well,” the waitress said, getting out of there because she could sense the tension. 

Heather wasn't pleased that the conversation was pointed more at Lilah and her new beau, so she tried to steer it back in her direction, “Tommy love, it's too bad it's so late, this place leaves much to be desired. You could have taken me to a better place, remember that one restaurant in Chicago, with that glorious view? It was so romantic."

Tommy's hand was between Lilah's thighs, and Lilah was squeezing it as tight as she could as she clenched her jaw angrily. Tommy nodded, “Yeah Heather, you're an uptown kind of girl. That's what I like about you.”

Heather smiled at Tommy and Lilah rolled her eyes again. If she kept rolling them, they'd get stuck there and she would have no one else to blame but Heather Locklear. Ugh.


	22. Looking Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Foursome has dinner and then Lilah takes a walk with Mike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *more screeching emanates from me as I write*

The waitress came back with their food and the meal became nothing but a mockery.   
Lilah bit into her burger, looking at Heather's salad with contempt. Heather ate a bite of salad from her fork, raising her eyebrows and smiling smugly at Lilah. Lilah licked ketchup off of her lip, making a pleasurable moan. Both men shifted at that.

“You know what's great about you Lilah, you just don't care what people think about you, I mean, you don't worry about your weight, how you look, or that you eat like a man, must be an interesting way of life,” said Heather. 

“I like a woman with a voracious appetite, it means she doesn't hold back,” said Mike, eyeing Lilah. 

Tommy frowned at Mike. Those were his thoughts about Lilah as well, but as far as he was concerned, he wasn't going to allow Mike to find out just how voracious her appetites could be. 

“Well, Heather, you're so beautiful and thin, it must be so exhausting to be so perfect,” said Lilah sweetly.

“Yeah, well somebody has to look great,” said Heather condescendingly. 

Lilah gave a tight smile, “ And yet, men don't seem to mind a girl with a little bit extra, hmmm...”

“Oh, you sweet misguided girl, do you really think so,” asked Heather. 

Lilah didn't want to be so catty, but Heather drove her to new heights of aggravation, “Well, you may ask your boyfriend what he thinks about my curves.”

“You leave my boyfriend out of this you, you, homewrecker!”

Mike's eyebrows were raised, and he was looking at Lilah like he was maybe a bit disappointed in her. Tommy laughed, but then covered his mouth with his hand. Lilah hung her head in shame at her temporary outburst. 

“Sorry, you're right Heather, he's not mine. He's yours,” said Lilah.

Tommy looked at her, “Why don't you stand up for yourself Lilah. You know you're hot too.”

Heather gave Tommy a warning look, “Tommy...”

“Well she is, look at her,” said Tommy and everyone looked at Lilah, her plump breasts on display in that sexy red dress of hers. 

“And what about my dress,” asked Heather.

“It looks great too,” said Tommy and both of the girls crossed their arms in front of themselves and huffily looked away from each other. 

“Lilah,” said Mike, “It's a nice night, might you go with me for a walk?”

Lilah felt Tommy stiffen next to her, so she smiled at Mike, “Yeah, that would be lovely. Thanks.”

Heather smiled smugly at Tommy and Tommy glared at Mike. He had better keep his damn hands to himself. 

“Don't you stage people need to rest, we have to leave for another town tomorrow,” said Tommy lamely. 

“First of all Tommy, it's none of your business, and second of all I'm sure Mike and I will manage just fine.”

“Well, it actually is my business Delilah, you're my responsibility and we have a deal, remember?”

The use of her full name and then the mention of her promise and the deal they'd made on the morning they'd met, stopped her short. He did know her better than anyone else in this time. He was her best friend in this time. Why did they have to fight like this? Then Lilah looked over at Heather and remembered why. 

Mike and Heather were looking avidly between Tommy and Lilah, trying to figure out what was going on between the two of them. Tommy's hand came back to Lilah's thigh and she tried to pull her leg away, but Tommy just smiled at her. 

“What kind of deal do you two have,” asked Heather.

“I'm taking care of her and helping her find her home, and she owes me one favor. We're stuck with each other until then,” said Tommy smiling widely. 

Lilah groaned. The man was way too happy about the situation. She shook her head in exasperation, but he was right. She looked at Mike, and he had a pensive look on his face. When the meal was over, Tommy and Mike fought over who would pay the bill. Egos! Mike won by going to the front and paying it first, and Tommy scowled at him. Didn't he know that Tommy made way more than he did? When they all left the diner after Tommy left a twenty for the waitress, Mike took Lilah by the hand, walking her to the car.

“Have a nice night you love birds,” Lilah called out and Tommy gave her a dirty look. 

Mike opened the car door for Lilah, and as she got in, both men eyed her legs as her dress rode up. Then Mike closed it behind her, giving Tommy a smug little wave as he got in the car with Lilah. Tommy had never felt more helpless in his life. 

“Tommy, come on, let's go,” said Heather getting his attention. She'd expect for them to have sex now before she flew back. 

Except that Tommy didn't want to have sex with Heather right now. He wanted Lilah. He also didn't want Mike's hands on his girl. Lilah was his damn it. He grit his teeth as he watched them drive away.

“Wow, that was intense,” commented Mike in the silence of the car.

“I'm really sorry about that,” said Lilah sincerely.

“So, there is definitely something going on with you and Tommy then,” asked Mike. 

“We've had sex, yes,” she admitted.

“I'd figured as much,” said Mike.

“I didn't want to because I don't want to be the other woman, if you know what I mean. Not because I respect Heather, as you can tell, we don't get along at all, but because it's not fair for me.” 

“You're absolutely right,” said Mike kindly. Lilah smiled.

“That deal you two made, that seems fairly binding,” Mike said in a concerned tone.

“I was desperate. Out of my time, out of my world and he was the only one there to help me. I begged him for help and promised him one favor, one request, anything. He's held up to his end of the bargain so far except for me getting home that is, but that's not exactly his fault. He's kind of out of his element with that one.”

“I find your wording very interesting, 'out of your time', 'out of your world', him not being able to help you find your home....?”

“Like I said, it's a long story,” Lilah answered.

“I'd like to hear it some time,” he said warmly, pulling up at the buses. 

Mike stopped the car and got out, pulling open the door for Lilah and then taking her hand as she got out and smiled, “So, a walk, right?”

“Yeah, let's go. It's nice to talk to someone normal for a change,” she said and he laughed. 

“I don't know how normal I am, but it is nice to talk and spend time with such a beautiful woman.”

“You're too kind,” said Lilah.

“No, it's absolutely true, I've never met anyone quite like you Lilah,” he said stopping and grabbing her other hand.

“Thank you,” she blushed.

“Lilah, listen, I know you and Tommy have history, but none of that matters. What matters is that you prize yourself. He's obviously not ready to grow up, and you deserve better. From now on you should think of the future, think about being loved for you. No other women in the picture.”

A tear ran down Lilah's cheek, “Thank you Mike, that's really nice of you. You're right, I know, sometimes things are just so complicated.”

Mike ran a finger through Lilah's tear, running the fingertip over his tongue, “Things don't have to be so complicated Lilah, sometimes love should just be easy.”

Then Mike was drawing her into his arms and kissing her. It was nice, it was warm, and sweet. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, the feel of his mustache tickling her lip. He drew back and looked into her eyes, “Look forward Lilah, look for something good.”


	23. Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy waits for Lilah to get back from her walk with Mike and Nikki and Tommy have a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Lilah are Fi-ahhhh...sigh. You know that Tommy couldn't just suffer alone without his best friend and Terror Twin coming to help him out. I'm loving this story arch. It's so much fun to write. Don't worry too much, Tommy and Lilah are end game baby.

Tommy paced outside of the ladies bus, swigging a bottle of Jack. He was not just worried, he was livid. How dare her think she could move on from him? How dare Mike think he could have Lilah? He had been inside of her just yesterday and now she was off doing who knew what with that dorky roadie? He'd sent Heather off since he was feeling so volatile and angry. She hadn't been pleased, but Tommy could hardly give a damn at the moment. 

As Tommy waited for Lilah to get to her bus, he lit a cigarette and stood back to wait before his pacing could start again. Lilah had been gone for at least an hour. 

Nikki saw him and came out, “Hey T Bone, what are you doing out here by yourself, where's that fancy girlfriend of yours?”

“I sent her home, I wasn't in the mood for her shit right now,” said Tommy.

“Something has you on edge, what's up?”

“You know Mike, the stage manager?”

“Yeah, he's a real stand up guy, hard worker, why?”

“He's sweet on Lilah. They're on a walk right now, and I'm waiting for her to get back,” said Tommy, taking a deep drag of his cigarette.

Nikki's eyes widened, “Well, now that you mention it, I always thought something was off about that son of a bitch.”

“How much would it suck for us to fire him,” asked Tommy.

“Unfortunately T Bone, it wouldn't be smart to let him go, he really keeps the stage set and takes care of our equipment, but we can scare him away from your girl if that's what you want.”

“I just want him to stay the fuck away from Lilah, but the fucked up thing is that this is my fault. She thinks she isn't my girl, so Lilah thought that she could just date whoever because I hadn't ever broken it off with Heather,” sighed Tommy.

“I never knew what you saw in that girl other than her being an actress and being hot,” said Nikki.

“It's hard to explain, but you're right,” said Tommy, his eyes scanning the horizon. 

“Hey, Tommy, you're my best friend, so I'm going to be a mushy mother fucker right now and you're not going to judge me, okay?”

Tommy looked at Nikki. It wasn't often that Nikki opened up and Tommy was almost nervous. They usually displayed their friendship through performing crazy antics with each other and drinking, so when Nikki got serious, Tommy listened up. Tommy nodded at Nikki.

“Listen, I was fucking crazy about Cordelia. I still am, but I fucked it all up. She deserved better than me, but I couldn't believe that I deserved her. I sabotaged it all and now I miss her every day. Don't fuck up like I did. Girls come and go, you can get a blow job and a piece of ass any time any day, but the good ones, they don't wait around for you to grow up. Anyone can see that Lilah is your Cordelia. You still have a chance to fix what you're starting to fuck up,” said Nikki, patting Tommy on the back. 

Tommy gave a small smile. He knew that Nikki had been hung up on that librarian, and to hear Nikki pour his heart out like that really put it all into perspective, “Thanks man, I love you.”

“Now don't you get all mushy on me,” laughed Nikki, taking his bottle of Jack and taking a swig from it. 

“It can't be fixed with Deely,” asked Tommy, knowing he was prying. 

“I don't know. A lot happened, she told me she never wanted to see me again,” Nikki hung his head.

“It's never too late bud.”

Nikki shook his head, taking another swig and changing the subject off of Deely, “Lilah is a bad ass chick, Tommy, and she's hot. Don't let her get away or you'll turn into me.”

They heard voices then in the distance and they shared the Jack together, watching Lilah and Mike walk up holding hands. Tommy narrowed his eyes. The sight of Lilah in that red dress and a leather jacket made him want to run up to them and take Lilah away from that fucking stage dweeb and do a redo of what he and Lilah had done the day before. Lilah was laughing at some joke that the older man said. Tommy grit his teeth. 

“Hey Lilah,” called out Nikki, and Lilah startled to see Tommy and Nikki out there in the moonlight drinking and waiting for her. 

“Oh, hey Nikki, beautiful evening, huh,” she answered, ignoring Tommy.

“Hey guys,” said Mike to Tommy and Nikki.

“Mike,” acknowledged Nikki. 

“So what are you two up to out here in the night, like vampires,” teased Lilah.

“Looking for a sweet thing like you to feed on,” answered Tommy and Nikki laughed.

“Tommy,” Lilah exclaimed.

“Actually I'm just waiting here to make sure you get home safe. You're my responsibility, remember?”

“I'm sure I could make sure Lilah got home safely Tommy, so you don't have to waste your night” said Mike.

“Oh no, I don't trust any man around Delilah, not even my friends,” answered Tommy, and Nikki laughed again.

“Tommy, please...” protested Lilah.

Mike shrugged and then looked at Lilah, “Hey, it's been a wonderful night with you, get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe you can ride with me on the way to the next town and we can talk.” 

“Yeah, that'd be nice Mike. I had a nice time too,” said Lilah.

He smiled and gave her a light kiss on her mouth. Tommy lurched forward and Nikki held onto his arm, “Easy boy.”

“Goodnight,” whispered Lilah.

“Goodnight beautiful,” said Mike and then he walked back to his truck, waving goodnight to the guys. 

Lilah narrowed her eyes and then walked up to Tommy and Nikki, “What the hell do you think you're doing playing my father? I haven't had a father to tell me what to do for 15 years Tommy and now you want the job?”

“Oh no, I want to be more than your father,” answered Tommy.

“Wow, Lilah, I didn't think someone like Mike would be your type,” said Nikki.

“He's not my type, but...my type is always being an asshole, and Mike is nice. Nice guys treat girls right,” she said, looking at Tommy.

“Nice guys are boring Lilah,” said Tommy angrily.

Nikki nodded in agreement and took another swig of Jack. Lilah frowned at the two of them. 

“Plus, isn't he a little old for you, he toured with Led Zeppelin man,” said Nikki.

“I'm a grown ass woman, I can decide whom I date, he's not that old,” said Lilah causing Nikki to laugh at the expression 'grown ass woman'.

“Yeah, but you're young and free and full of life, you don't want to date an old roadie like Mike,” said Nikki.

Lilah looked at him, not knowing whether to be angry with Nikki for interfering or touched. 

“I don't like the way he looks at you Lilah, like he wants to fuck you,” complained Tommy.

“Unlike some other men around here,” said Lilah looking them both over. 

Both of them laughed. 

“You're right, I do want to fuck you, but Mike's a dweeb and he gives me the creeps. At least with me, you know I'm going to drive you crazy and make you cum so hard you forget your name,” said Tommy coming close to her face and staring into her eyes. 

Lilah stared right back at Tommy, the tension palpable. They were mere inches from each other, so close that they could smell each other's breath. Fire shot between them and Lilah's breasts heaved dangerously close to the top of her bodice. 

“Whoa, you guys need a room, unless you want to fuck right here on the hood of this car, I don't mind watching,” slurred Nikki. 

Nikki's comment snapped them both out of the spell they were under and Lilah snipped, “I'm sure Heather wouldn't appreciate that.”

“Heather has nothing to do with us Lilah, you know you want me too. Stop fighting it.”

“You just never get it, do you Tommy? I'm tired of telling you....goodnight guys,” and she stomped away to the ladies bus, leaving Tommy flustered.


	24. I Remember!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilah rides with Mike and Nikki remembers who he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had two weeks off of work and tonight I go back, so I wanted to leave this shocker chapter here for you. I hope I'll be able to write as much as I did before, but with my daughter's dance starting back and me going back to work, I may take a teense longer than usual. This is my passion though, so I'm never giving it up. So this chapter...how bout them apples?

Lilah's eyes widened as she took in Mike. He had shaved his mustache. She had commented on it being itchy while they'd kissed and now he'd shaved it, for her. Wow. He looked so different. He was handsome, but last night as she'd tossed and turned in her bunk, she'd dreamed about Tommy, not about Mike and she actually felt a little guilty about it. 

“Wow, handsome, you shaved,” Lilah exclaimed. 

Mike smiled at her slyly, “ Well, I thought you may enjoy kissing me more like this.”

Lilah laughed, “ You didn't have to do that on my account.”

“But I want to make you happy,” he said seriously.

Lilah blushed, he was coming on so strong for someone that she'd only started dating yesterday. She understood though that some men were just sweet like that. Hell, Tommy had come on so strong the first day they'd met and she hadn't even known him yet. Somehow it'd felt so right though. She felt a tingle of trepidation as Mike came to her now, pulling her into his arms. She realized that she'd probably led him on a bit, but now she felt like she couldn't just let Mike down. 

What could she tell him, 'Hey, I know that Tommy isn't promising me a damn thing, in fact he has a girlfriend, but I still want him. I dream about him, I think about him, I think of him while I'm talking to you'. No, she couldn't. She let him give her a peck on her lips and take her hand, taking her to the truck that he drove while they traveled to the next town. He opened the door to the cab for her, helping her in, his hands lingering a bit on her waist as she climbed into the cab. Then he came around and got into the driver's side. His truck apparently had a tiny bedroom in the back of it with a little bed, and cubbies for his things. She shifted uncomfortably realizing that technically she was in his bedroom. 

“I usually ride with Steve, but I wanted you to ride with me today, so he rode in the other truck,” Mike supplied. 

Lilah just gave him a nervous smile, but didn't answer. Mike started the truck, and it roared to life, causing her already twisting stomach, vibrations that weren't exactly pleasant. 

When they got out on the road Mike said, “So, you mentioned that you were from a different world, what did you mean?”

“You wouldn't believe me,” she answered.

“Oh, you'd be surprised how much I believe, how much I've seen,” he said cryptically.

“Well, do you believe in time travel,” she asked.

“It depends on the circumstances. I don't believe it happens often, but I believe a person can be summoned through space and time,” he answered, looking away from the road to eye her.

“Why would a person be summoned through time,” she asked, confused.

“Well, there are things that normal people don't understand. There are rituals, and spells certain people can do that defy reality.”

Lilah's brows furrowed. Why would anyone summon her? She didn't believe in any of that, but the truth was, how could she explain waking up in the past? There had to be an explaination. 

“Who would summon me though, I'm no one,” she said.

“Oh, but Lilah, you are someone. You're beautiful and different. You're from another time,” he said darkly.

She looked at him strangely, her heart beating rapidly, “I'm not into stuff like that though.”

“Maybe someone wanted you, called out to the spirits for you,” he answered giving her another look. 

Lilah was really getting worried now. 

In the Crue bus, Nikki had a strange feeling. Tommy was sulking because he'd seen Lilah get onto the truck with Mike. He thought of ways to get rid of Mike. They'd be in Los Angeles soon and Mike could be on his way. 

“Did you see Mike shaved his mustache,” asked Tommy to Nikki.

Nikki's brow furrowed now, “Yeah, and I have the strangest feeling I've seen him around, but not on tour.”

“He really does give me the creeps. I can't stand the thought of his hands on Lilah,” sulked Tommy.

Nikki's eyes widened as he remembered, “I remember where I've seen him!”

Tommy perked up, what did Nikki know?

“You remember when I dabbled in the occult a couple years ago? Remember when I went to rituals at Anton LaVey's house? I remember, Mike, he was there. He's a satanist!”

“Stop the bus,” called out Tommy.


	25. The Truck Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilah talks with Mike on the truck and finds out some interesting things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm starting to delve into some things that I'm not particularly an expert on, but for the sake of the story line, bear with me on the magic. Magic is a mysterious thing and I think it's very volatile. I was a Wiccan as a teenager, and I did see things, nothing crazy, but things, so I believe magic is real. The universe is a wild place for sure. If you read anything that I write, either about the church of satan, or magic, and it's not quite right, please just cut me some slack, lol. This is a serious plot chapter and I'm introducing an interesting new character. I will however, get back to the matter at hand. That Tommy and Lilah are in fact end game and she DID wake up in Tommy's bed, therefore, I think Tommy is the ONE...also, I don't know about ya'll, but Mike seems like a creep.

The Motley Crue tour bus rolled to a stop and pulled over on the side of the road and Tommy watched as the truck that Mike drove with Lilah continued down the highway. It wasn't out of character for Mike to continue driving onto the next stop. There were times that Motley Crue lagged a bit due to the drunken antics of the band. Sometimes they needed to stop and the equipment and stage buses got to the town early to set up so they'd be ready before the band even got there. If it were the future, they could have used cell phones to communicate, but the crew knew that the important thing was to get to the next city and be ready. 

Tommy punched the table, realizing that and Nikki patted his back, “Tommy, it's probably not that big of a deal. Anton and his cult were mostly into just shocking people and pissing them off. It's not like Mike's going to sacrifice her or something, at least not without her permission.”

“Yeah, well I don't like the idea of some guy from a satanic cult being alone with my girl. And why was he so secretive about it. I don't think Lilah even knows about it,” said Tommy.

Nikki and Tommy might have been known as the Terror Twins, but they were two completely different people from completely different backgrounds. Where as Nikki had grown up craving a family and to be loved, but had been forsaken by the people that were supposed to love him most. He'd gone out to LA and searched for trouble to fill that void. Besides his grandparents, who had done their best for him, but had never understood his anger and rebellion, he'd never had a steady upbringing. It hadn't seemed so out of the norm to lean on things like the occult as yet another form of excitement. Tommy on the other hand had grown up in a loving household and been raised by happily married parents with his little sister and as much as he was wild now, rigid morals had been instilled in him. Satanic cults were not a norm to him. As a matter of fact, his skin crawled thinking of Lilah being at the whim of someone like that. 

“It's not all that bad, most of the rituals were just for show. Anton loved pissing off Christians and being dramatic, but I don't think Mike would hurt Lilah,” Nikki explained to Tommy, trying to put his friend at ease, but Tommy was not at ease. 

The truth was that Mike could have been an ivy league socialite and heir to millions and Tommy wouldn't like him alone with Lilah. He would look for any excuse to stop a relationship between Lilah and another man. He grit his teeth and threw his head on the table as Nikki instructed the bus to continue. 

In the truck Mike saw the tour bus pull over, but didn't think much of it. The band was always pulling antics, so he continued to drive. 

Lilah bit her full bottom lip and said, “But I don't understand how anyone would know me to call me through time.”

“Well, maybe they didn't know you exactly, but they called out for someone special, someone like them and the spirits answered,” said Mike. 

“This is all rather mysterious to me, how do you know any of this,” asked Lilah, eyeing him skeptically.

“Okay, you already know that I'm not going to scoff at you for what you tell me, explain to me what happened,” said Mike. 

“Well...I went to sleep in New York City in the year 2020, I was working. I had a shoot there in New York for a plus size women's lingerie company. I went to sleep in my hotel and woke up the next morning...” she hesitated now. 

“Go on,” urged Mike.

“I woke up in Tommy's bed in the year 1985.”

“That is all very interesting and I'm not going to pretend that I didn't hear you say you were modeling lingerie,” and he winked.

Lilah laughed now, “Men!”

“Seriously though, I wonder why it would have been Tommy's bed you'd woken up in. Magic works in mysterious ways,” he pondered.

“As you can imagine, a sort of relationship was built then between me and the first person that I met in the past, and Tommy was able to help me as realization dawn on me that I wasn't home. I thought if I could get him to take me to LA, it'd be something, it'd be closer to home,” she explained. 

“So what is your plan once you reach your home town, you know you won't find your own time there. You're in a different realm of existance,” Mike asked.

“That's it, I don't know. I talked to a fortune teller in Salt Lake City, but she was worthless. I can't just take my cell phone and look up time travel and the occult,” she sighed.

“I have no idea what a cell phone is, and fortune tellers won't help, but I can help. I have ties to the occult. Maybe we can get someone to help you,” except that was only a half truth from Mike.

Mike had no intention of helping Lilah get back to her time. He did have ties to the occult, he was into magic himself, he in fact had performed a ritual to summon someone from another time so that he could spend his life with her. He didn't know why she'd have met Tommy first, maybe something in the ritual had been a bit off. Perhaps the lamb he'd killed hadn't been worthy, but it didn't matter, because he had her now. 

“So, you've encountered other people like me then,” she asked. 

“Not necessarily other people,” he replied.

“But you're not even the least bit skeptical about me being from another time,” she said.

“Well, like I've said before, I've seen things, I've heard of things, and I myself am from another time.”

Lilah stared at him now, taking him in questioningly. Could it be? She quirked an eyebrow at him. She wanted to scoff, wanted to question every thing he said to her, but she obviously couldn't discount any of things he was telling her. She herself had woken up in a different time. 

“When did you come from,” she asked.

“Unlike you, I have no knowledge of the future. I came into the future, from the year 1920.”

“How long have you been in the past,” she asked astonished.

“Thirteen years,” Mike answered seriously.

Lilah's eyes opened wide. That was a long time. Surely she wouldn't also be stuck in in this time for that long.

“You never found a way back,” she asked.

“It took me some time to figure out what had happened, how I could have ended up in the future, I also formed a relationship with the first person I met, although I didn't wake up in her bed. I did become her lover though. She was a witch, a beautiful witch named Vivienne. After I stayed in this time for awhile, I didn't want to leave. She taught me things and I started seeking out others into the occult and magic.”

“Do you still know this Vivienne,” asked Lilah.

“She tired of me, so I went out on my own, formed a new life, Got a job working for a band that I knew also dabbled in the occult, and then it became my life. Vivienne took a new lover, and then another. I decided that life was sad and lonely as a person from another time, so I performed a ritual, calling out for a person who could understand me, a woman from another time.”

“And you think this person is me,” Lilah asked, concerned now.

“You did fall into my lap. In all my years in this time, you're the first one that has been revealed to me,” he explained.

“How long ago did you do this spell,” she asked. 

“I performed the ritual months ago, but magic sometimes takes it's time,” he said simply.

“I don't know what to think about any of this,” Lilah cried.

“Just say you'll be my lover, my companion in this time,” he said passionately.

“I'm not ready for that Mike. You're a really nice guy and you've given me a lot to think about, but I'm going home.”

“I'm your only chance at that Lilah, come with me to LA and I'll introduce you to Vivienne. She'll be so excited to meet you, and then she can help you. She's very powerful,” said Mike.

Lilah sat there, chewing her lip and pondering the things that Mike had said to her. She didn't trust him, but he was the closest she'd found to finding out how to get back home. Better than any fortune teller could be. They sat in silence for some time as he let her consider what he'd told her. 

Finally he said, “So when we get to LA you'll come see Vivienne with me?”

Lilah nodded. What choice did she have? 

“And you'll be my lover,” he asked.

Lilah scowled, “Mike, I'm not ready for that. I'm sorry.”

Mike gave her a smile as if he wasn't going to push her into something like that, but inside he was livid. She could fuck Tommy the second she woke up in his bed, but Mike had poured his heart out to this girl who was like him, trapped in another time, and she had to consider whether he could be her lover? Lilah was his now and he would have her, just as Vivienne had had him. He would take her to Vivienne and he would get Vivienne to help him perform a bonding spell on Lilah, to keep her with him. She thought she was going home, but as far as Mike was concerned, he was her home.


	26. A Hundred Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Lilah talk more and the boys fess up to their issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More plot, but I like the way it ends. Nikki is definitely the one I'd want to climb like a tree, but Tommy steals my heart, and Vince, there is something about a guy who is sure about himself. But Mick...he's just gold. When I think about the things that poor man had to put up with, LOL.

Lilah pretended to sleep for awhile, until she was actually asleep. Then she dreamed. She dreamed of Mike in old fashioned clothes. He motioned for her to come closer. She didn't walk toward him, she floated, slowly. He had his mustache again and a bowler hat. When she finally got close to him, he smiled at her, except his teeth were all pointed and sharp. She screamed, but no sound came out. Then Tommy was there, pulling her up into his arms In her dream, she was light, so Tommy could hold her. It felt right, it felt warm, then she woke up in the truck with a start.

“Must have been some dream you were having, “ said Mike.

“I can't remember it now,” she said, but her heart was pounding in her ears.

“We'll be there soon,” said Mike. 

“Okay, that's great.”

“Eager to leave me,” he teased.

“Well, it's not like I'll be leaving you, we'll have work to do when we get there.”

“You know, where I came from, only people who owned the few cars that existed drove. Now here I am, driving a huge truck, and even living in one,” he mused.

“Where I'm from, I fly almost everywhere,” Lilah said. 

“A hundred years apart,” he said.

“It's odd, I miss the 2000s so badly.”

“Whats so great about the future,” asked Mike.

“Well, in the future, I'm famous. I have access to any information known to man over a thing called the internet. I get my hair and nails done all of the time and eat at the best restaurants,” she said.

“A true Victorian lady,” Mike laughed.

“Hardly a Victorian lady,” Lilah laughed as well, “I used to post half naked pictures of myself on a photo page called Instagram so thousands of people could adore me, and I used to date women.”

“You're right, you're a little different than a Victorian lady,” then he eyed her up and down.

“In my time, it wasn't an unusual thing. Crazy hair, tattoos, dating men and women...”

“With all due respect, it isn't a whole lot different in 1985.”

“What were the other 20s like,” asked Lilah.

“Very proper. We dressed accordingly, still used horses, hats, and you didn't let anyone know if you had unusual quirks. It was all about who you were related to and how much money you had.”

“Some of those things never changed,” said Lilah. 

“I much prefer this time,” he said.

“I know people married young then, did you have a lady,” asked Lilah.

“Yes, but she was boring. Beautiful, shaped a lot like you, you'd be surprised how in vogue a plumper body shape was back then, coming out of the Victorian era, but she was sweet. It was an arrangement that our families made. She was rich, and I came from a good family.”

“What was her name,” asked Lilah.

“Mary Elizabeth. I called her Lizzy. She was very handsome,” he said, remembering his wife.

“So when you disappeared, she must have been very sad,” said Lilah, and then, “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that.”

“Don't worry, she passed away during the plague. We'd wanted children, but it just hadn't been our fate.”

“I'm very sorry Mike, that must have been quite a life. Dealing with the plague, losing a wife and then being sucked through time into the future.”

“Lizzy was a pleasant part of my past, but I'm happier here. I met Vivienne and she changed the way I think. She was so different, so unusual,” he trailed off.

“She sounds interesting, were you in love with her,” asked Lilah.

“I thought I was in love, but no one should love a witch,” he said seriously.

“What will she think of me,” asked Lilah.

“I think she'll be fascinated,” answered Mike.

On the tour bus Tommy asked, “Can you drive any faster?”

The driver said, “ I'm driving as fast as I can, Tommy.”

The other boys were sitting around in various places giving each other looks and raising their eyebrows as Tommy freaked out. 

“I wish she would have just stayed in the ladies bus, you're going to get us pulled over Tommy,” said Mick.

“I can't believe you're so worried about a chick, you should have invited her to ride with us if you're worried,” said Vince.

“Yeah, well, it's not like you've never flipped out over a girl Vince, you almost got arrested for carrying that redheaded stripper off while she was dancing,” said Nikki.

“You want to talk about flipping out over a girl,” said Vince, and he coughed, “Deely!”

“Maybe we should all just have a drink and chill out,” said Mick.

“And her name isn't 'that redheaded stripper', it's Gracie,” seethed Vince.

“Yeah, you've sure been thinking of her while you're fucking blondes all through the tour,” said Nikki.

“Grace and I have a deal. She knows she's number one, and it's not like you've been faithful to Cordelia." explained Vince.

“Don't talk about her,” stormed Nikki.

“DRINK,” yelled Mick, passing Nikki the bottle.

Nikki took a drink and then said, “Deely and I broke up, I'm not cheating on her, I'm just trying to move on.”

“That hasn't been working out well for you bud,” said Tommy.

Nikki gave him a dirty look, but remembered his friend was freaking out over Lilah right now, so he handed him the bottle. 

“Vince has been fucking almost every blonde he's seen, but he misses Gracie, Nikki is drinking, snorting and fucking away his heartache, Tommy won't fucking split up with the actress so he can be with Lilah. You're all fucking stupid, so shut the fuck up and have another drink,” deadpanned Mick.

All of them frowned, but shrugged and passed the bottle around. What a motley crew they were.


	27. The Black Mass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki attends a black mass and meets an interesting woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback alert. Like I said, bear with me on the magic and Satanism. Sorry it took me a couple days to write this, but I was falling down the rabbit hole of research. I still don't get it all, and I am taking some artistic liberties, but I really like how it turned out at the end. Now that I've gotten a lot of research out of the way, I can perhaps go on with the stories. Thanks for all of your comments and feedback. I LOVE LOVE LOVE hearing from all of you. You really put a smile on my face and make all of this so fun. Like, you seriously make my day.

Nikki 1982

Life was one constant blur for Nikki Sixx. He was busy forgetting his past and looking into the future. He had finally started a kick ass band and they were well on their way. They had gained popularity in the clubs on the Sunset Strip, but it wasn't enough. Nikki wanted more. His long black hair hung in his eyes and stuck out in haphazard pokey pieces around this head. He wore his best leather pants, the ones that laced up the crotch, and a tee shirt. He'd tied a bandanna around his neck and leather cuffs around his wrists. 

Naturally, Nikki had a thicker body type, but a lack of food and too much cocaine had him thinner than was natural for him. Lita was conducting some sort of business as she was trying to launch her solo career. Tommy was visiting his family that day as he sometimes liked to do, Vince was with his girl, Beth, who just happened to be a lot of guy's girl as well, but she was Vince's in name at least. Mick was doing whatever it was that Mick did, flying around in a flying saucer, abducting humans, who knew?

Nikki looked at himself in the mirror of the bathroom, his cheeks were sunken in more than they should be and his eyes were shot. He would put his sunglasses on, so it wouldn't matter. What did people wear for satanic rituals anyway? Anton had asked Nikki to abstain from sex for a week for the ritual, but Nikki had made it 3 days before he got a blowjob from a groupie during one of their wild parties. But he was proud of himself because he'd made it another 3 days. 

Anton LaVey had traveled down to Los Angeles to perform a satanic ritual and Nikki had found himself invited. Nikki didn't really know what he was doing, but the imagery of the occult and Satanism, really caused a stir even here in LA where people were a little more open minded. The truth was that Anton wasn't really into rock n' roll, but Anton loved having associations with people that would help garner public interest for him. 

Nikki drove to an old house, probably owned by some insanely rich person who most people didn't realize was a freak about sex and was in league with satanists, but hey, whatever got you up in the world, thought Nikki. Nikki found himself being welcomed warmly into the house and handed a black robe to put on. Then he waited in a large room of the house where spooky paintings, coffins, pentagrams, skulls and red paint with a bunch of other people who he really didn't know. 

There was a naked lady sitting on a sort of alter, just laying there looking out at all of the people wearing their black robes. He didn't want to try and chat with the other men, so he just checked out her rack. It was pretty nice. He definitely appreciated the aesthetic of the place. He figured that most of it was just a show, but it painted a picture, just like his stage shows, which he knew was definitely why he'd been invited here tonight. 

Organ music started playing and important and sinister looking men started piling in the room, including one dressed like a priest. Then Anton LaVey himself dressed like a cartoon devil, his gaunt face and goatee notable shuffled in. Several people donned huge scary masks. Nikki had to sit there through a ridiculous service where people rang bells, Anton read passages, which eventually led into the priest being flogged and then put into a coffin with a hot naked chick. He was pretty sure the two of them were actually having sex in there. He tried not to laugh, but his lips twitched a bit and he bit his lip. That's when he spotted her. 

She looked at him as if she knew he didn't belong. She quirked a black eyebrow at him, but then went back to listening to the ritual. Nikki had a hard time paying attention now as he watched the girl. Wearing a black hood and not naked like some of the other girls. She seemed to feel him watching her, so she looked back at him again, an expression on her face like Mona Lisa. Was she smiling, was she not smiling, he wasn't sure, but she was by far the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on.

After the black mass, of which Nikki saw what it actually was, just an elaborate show, the people in the room started mingling and making their rounds. He lost track of the beautiful woman as Anton himself came up to him and nodded. 

“So what did you think,” asked Anton.

“Well, I can definitely appreciate your eye for detail and the show you're putting on,” replied Nikki.

Anton laughed, “You understand then, Satanism is actually about individual empowerment. We don't judge each other for our desires. We explore and celebrate those things that others would think were wicked.”

“I can definitely dig that,” said Nikki.

Several women were walking around nude and there were a few people kissing openly in front of everyone. Anton saw where Nikki's eyes had wandered and he smiled. 

“Enjoy yourself young man. I'm sure you'll do well in your life. I can see the hunger in you.”

“Thanks for having me,” said Nikki as Anton walked away. 

Nikki's eyes scanned the room, noticing that robes were coming off and people were starting to engage in sex. No one seemed to mind. He looked for that dark haired beauty. Was she having sex with one of these men? He couldn't find her. He wasn't really interested in any of the other girls. He really needed a bump. Nikki walked out of the room, in search of a bathroom. He had to wander a bit because he hadn't wanted to ask anyone for directions. He walked upstairs, and down a hall, in search of a place to lay out some coke. 

He got to the end of one side of the hall and opened a door. It was a large bedroom and inside was a huge pentagram on the floor, a black canopied bed on the far wall. There were many candles lit and he could smell burning incense. It was a heady smell and look. He was about to walk back out when he saw her, standing there in her black robe watching him. 

“I've been waiting for you,” she said simply.

“Me,” asked Nikki.

“Yes, I knew from the moment you walked in that you were special and I would have you,” she said cryptically.

“Really,” asked Nikki.

“Yes, I want you, and I always get what I want,” she replied.

“Who are you,” he asked.

The woman pulled back her hood and smiled wickedly at him. Her black hair hung over her shoulders, her features were exquisite and her eyes looked like they were burgundy and like they were peering into his soul. He was almost even a little frightened of her. 

“I'm your lover for tonight,” she answered. 

Nikki was almost a little intimidated. He was used to being the one who was in control and he knew that this woman was the one who was currently in control. A part of him felt the instinct to run, to go far away from this woman, but another part of him was drawn to her, intrigued.

“I have a girlfriend,” he found himself saying stupidly, as if he was actually faithful.

“That is of no concern to me,” answered the witch, throwing her cloak off to reveal her naked body.

Nikki just stood there for awhile with his mouth open. She was fire. Dangerous, and beautiful. Hot and attractive, but threatening to melt the very flesh off of his bones. She walked slowly to him now, her pert breasts wiggling gently and her hips swaying seductively. The hair between her legs was black and he found his eyes dropped there. She came to him, putting her slim arms up around his neck and leaning in to kiss him. 

Nikki didn't know what to think. Was she part of Anton's show, was she something else? Her lips met his and they tasted like licorice. It was nice. He remembered his grandfather eating licorice and sharing it with him. It hadn't been Nikki's favorite, but he would take whatever candy was offered him then. Now, on this woman's lips it was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted. The taste of her mouth mixed with the incense and smoke from the candles was intoxicating. He almost felt drunk. 

“Anise,” she answered, but he didn't know what she meant. 

She closed and locked the door and pulled his hand into hers, guiding him into the center of the room and kissing him again. He felt powerless to fight her, and hey, he was only a man, a man who really loved sex, and this woman, she dripped sex. He kissed her back now as she pulled his robe off, trailing her hands over his arms. 

As she kissed him, she whispered words that he didn't understand into his mouth, but she was rubbing those perfect tits up against him and he couldn't exactly think. Before Nikki knew it, he was undressed, his clothing thrown across the room, out of the way of the candles. Her hands ran up and down his chest, his ass, his arms, they were everywhere. 

He wasn't sure where she had gotten a dagger, but he looked down at her as she sliced a perfect line down his arm. It hurt, but her other hand went to grab his hard cock and the two sensations distracted him, causing him to gasp out as her lips met his again. When she drew away, he looked down to see his blood dripping down to the wood floor. He realized they were in the middle of her drawn pentagram. What the hell?

The woman led him back against the bed and she pushed him, with a strength that surprised him. He landed back, his head already hazy, his cock straining up, and his arm sore from where she'd cut him. His green eyes tried to focus on her beauty, because she was indeed the sexiest bitch he'd ever been around, but they drooped a bit. The woman got up on top of him, sitting over his cock and sinking down onto it. They both groaned. Her nails raked his chest and his hands rose to cup the round globes of her ass. 

She smiled wickedly down at him as she began to ride him earnestly, her long wavy black hair falling over her shoulders and back. She was fucking glorious, but also frightening, like a dangerous storm. Nikki was used to women yelling out as they had sex, but she was yelling out odd words that didn't make sense. She rose and sank back down again, over and over, harder and harder, faster and faster until she was crying out, the sweet yet scratchy tone of her voice calling out into the night as she orgasmed, using his body as no other woman had before. The feel of her squeezing him inside of her wet warmth, caused him to cum too. His hands gripped her hips hard as he pulled her hips down hard against him, and emptied himself deep into her. She seemed pleased as he looked up at her. A sheen of sweat coating her, her chest heaving with hard breaths. 

“Very good boy,” she said silkily.

Nikki was so very tired, his eyes drooped as he asked “What's your name?”

As Nikki drifted to sleep he thought he heard her whisper, “Vivienne.”

He was asleep before he could even let the information sink in his dizzy head. When he woke, she was gone. If it wasn't for the small cut on his arm which formed a light scar through the months, he'd wonder if it had ever actually happened.


	28. The Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy checks on Lilah, Mike gets a little pushy and Lilah just wants to be comforted by Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilah is starting to see past some of Mike's bullcrap. I love that Tommy is real to her, he's comfort. Don't we all want that in a relationship? Desire is great, but being with someone you trust who makes you feel like home, that's something bigger.

Tommy jumped off the tour bus and went directly to find Lilah. He saw her unpacking at the stadium they were playing at that night, carrying a crate of cords. He ran up to her and her eyes widened at seeing him. He could tell that something had happened since he'd last talked to her. 

“Lilah, are you okay,” Tommy asked quickly.

“Yeah, I'm fine, but why did you think I wouldn't be,” she asked. 

“Nikki saw Mike without his mustache and recognized him from some satanic thing he went to a few years ago.”

Lilah's jaw dropped. Interesting. Why would a time traveler be interested in satanism? Perhaps he'd just been desperate like she was, desperate to find some way back home. Except that Mike had made it clear that he didn't want to go back home. He was happy here in the 80s. Lilah just wanted to go home where things were normal. 

“Nikki went to satanic mass,” asked Lilah, quirking an eyebrow.

“Nikki, he's always doing crazy shit,” laughed Tommy. 

“Tommy, I have to get back to work, but yeah, Mike and I did talk and I'm fine. I'll talk to you soon, okay,” said Lilah, trying to take a few steps with her crate. 

“I don't want you near him Lilah, I don't trust him.”

“Sure you aren't just a little jealous,” Lilah teased him. 

“Well if you mean that I don't want to see his fucking hands and mouth on you again, then yeah, sure, call it jealousy if you want,” said Tommy.

“Yeah, and girls, we never get jealous, I love seeing you with Heather, it feels great,” said Lilah sarcastically.

Tommy just looked at her for a moment, realizing that this was how she'd felt the whole time. It was an eye opener. He hadn't meant to lead Lilah on, as a matter of fact, he'd wanted to keep her in his life. He'd had his reasons, but when he thought about how Lilah must have felt knowing that he had an official girlfriend and she was just second fiddle. He hadn't thought of Lilah as second fiddle, the opposite actually, but he realized now he'd been treating her like she wasn't as important to him. 

Tommy looked at her earnestly, “I'm sorry.”

Lilah smiled at him, “I actually believe you Tommy. We'll talk after the show. Go kick ass like you always do.”

Tommy smiled back at her and watched as she carted off the crate in her arms. Lilah really was the best, and he knew he was a prick for it to take seeing her with another man to admit that he wanted her as his first fiddle. He cracked up at his own analogy and walked off to find a pay phone. 

He listened to the rings as he called Heather's home phone number. He got her answering machine, “Hey Heather, it's Tommy, we need to talk, I'll call you again later, but I just don't think we're meant to be. I'm sorry.”

He felt bad leaving so much to an answering machine, but he just wanted to be clear with his intentions now. He'd been so sure that he wanted her, but Lilah had come out of nowhere and blind sided him. She had turned his world upside down and he was pretty sure he'd never be the same. He needed her, he needed to sleep with her, like literally sleep next to her, he needed to wake up next to her, talk to her whenever he wanted, fuck her brains out anytime he saw fit, just be with her, and if the sham of a relationship he had with Heather was going to hold him back from having a relationship with Lilah, then he didn't want it anymore. 

He was also going to make sure that creepy fuck, Mike didn't go near her anymore. He thought of ways to get her off the stage crew. Couldn't she just live with him as his girlfriend on the tour. Forget about working her way and just be his companion? Somehow he didn't think that Lilah would appreciate that. She didn't seem the type to just be happy to do nothing. He ran off to find Nikki and the boys so that they could get ready for the show. Then he'd figure something out about Lilah later. Then he'd call Heather back and officially break it off with her. 

Lilah went back to the trailers to get more equipment to take down to the stage and Mike smiled weirdly at her, his brows drawn, “I saw Tommy talking to you, what did he want?”

The question and his tone didn't sit well with Lilah. She didn't like to have to answer to anyone. She was from a time where she ran her own damn life and she didn't need a man she'd barely started dating, and not even officially yet, start checking up on her like he owned her. 

Lilah gave a pinched smile and said, “Yeah, Mike, Tommy's my friend and I can talk to him whenever I please.”

“Wow, I'm sorry Lilah, I didn't mean to pry,” said Mike defensively.

“Don't worry about it, as long as you know that I don't answer to anyone. My abusive dad left me and my mom fifteen years ago and I haven't answered to a man since. Even my agent is a woman. You're a nice guy, but you're not my dad.”

Mike was angry now, but he didn't want her to know it. When he finally got her under his thumb, he'd make her pay for this. She had been sent to him and was his gift and where he came from, women didn't backtalk their men. His eyes darkened, but he put on a fake smile. Lilah looked at him as if she didn't buy it. She was a very willful woman, he'd have to train her. 

“Sorry if I offended you my lady, I was just concerned for you,” he said.

“That's funny, he was concerned for my safety as well,” and she raised a dark eyebrow at him. 

What did that git know about him that had him questioning Lilah's safety while in his presence? It probably had to do with that loose cannon, Nikki Sixx telling him about something that he didn't want Lilah to know about. He'd come too close to having Lilah in his control to lose her now. The good thing was that she still needed him to take her to Vivienne. She didn't have any reason to question his motives or to not trust Vivienne. She had no choice. 

“I'm sorry Lilah, I'm just afraid of losing people I care about. I guess it comes from my past. Please forgive me.”

She narrowed her eyes, but then thought about it. She was being a little harsh to him.

“I'm sorry, I was short with you, I guess it comes from my past as well.”

“We all have our pasts,” Mike said.

“True.”

They worked in silence then, but things were a little more strained. With his coming out about his past, and her finding out he was in league with satanists, and then their little squabble, she couldn't wait to get back to Tommy. She felt uneased the entire night, even as she stood by the side of the stage and watched Tommy play his drums, she felt a prickle of dread up her spine. She felt as if something was brewing. 

After the show, Lilah worked hard and fast so that they could be done faster. Mike was trying to be nice to her, but it felt wrong. It felt forced. Everything about him felt like there was a monster under the surface hiding under peaceful waters. When they were done, Lilah wandered off to find Tommy. She needed him. She needed his warmth, and his authenticity. She needed to feel like she was with a friend. She knew where she stood with Tommy. He'd never lied to her. Sure, he'd wanted her while he was dating another woman, but it's not like he ever lied about it. He'd always been truthful to her, and he'd always been there to help her.

Mike looked for Lilah, and found her as she found Tommy. She smiled up at the drummer and he threw his arms around Lilah, drawing her in close and hugging her. She held him tightly, her light pink blonde hair resting on Tommy's chest. Mike's eyes narrowed. He was none too happy about this. He'd have to do something about Lilah's relationship with the drummer. Just because she'd woken up in Tommy's bed didn't mean she didn't belong to Mike. Mike knew that Lilah should be his. He'd make it so, with Vivienne's help.


	29. Lowkey In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilah finds solace in Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, fluff. So much fluff and it kills me. This chapter is why I love to write, when a chapter just comes together like this and makes me feel things. I hope I made you as happy as this chapter made me.

Tommy watched Lilah walk toward him. He could really watch that girl walk all damn day. She came to him with tears in her eyes and she smiled up at him. He could see that she needed him. She needed comfort. He quickly pulled his arms around her and drew Lilah up against him. Yes, he wanted to fuck her, he always wanted to fuck her, but right now, it was about the fact that he could tell she needed him. He smelled her sweet hair against his nostrils. The red had faded into dark pink, and then pink and then light pink and now it was blonde with a hint of pink, her dark roots showing through. 

“Tommy,” Lilah said, running her hands up his chest and looking into his eyes. 

He really was a sucker for a big pair of pretty eyes. He wasn't wearing a shirt, so her bare hands touched his skin, and he felt himself warming up. Her long nails lightly raked his nipple and he drew in breath. Was she trying to kill him? Didn't she know what she was doing to him? 

“Lilah,” he answered.

“Do you have a room tonight,” she asked.

Tommy's dark eyes widened. Was she asking to spend the night with him? He nodded at her. She smiled. She had the most beautiful smile. Her full lips were dark pink tonight. She was wearing jeans and a tee shirt, but she still looked so fashionable. She really had a way of carrying herself, like she knew she was beautiful, she was comfortable in her own skin and she didn't give a crap what other people thought about her. It made her gorgeous. 

“Why tonight,” asked Tommy.

“You're the only person I can truly trust and I need a friend. I know that even if we're not together, you're there for me,” she said. 

Tommy felt a weird tingling in his chest. He didn't know why her words made him feel like this. He knew he was a romantic, he'd been raised that way, but the way that Lilah looked up at him in adoration squeezed at his heart. It made it almost hard for him to breathe. 

“What about your new boyfriend,” asked Tommy, motioning to Mike and then giving a patronizing nod and wave to the other man. 

Lilah looked at Mike. He was watching her and Tommy with narrowed eyes. He didn't look happy. She turned her head away from him leaning her face the other way on Tommy's chest. Tommy smiled at Mike, his grin wide. Mike stomped away. 

“Just because I went on a date with him and let him kiss me a couple times doesn't make him my man. He's....he...I don't know,” stammered Lilah.

“He's a fucking creep,” supplied Tommy and Lilah laughed.

“He thinks I was sent to him and I'm his soul mate,” said Lilah uneasily.

“I don't fucking think so. You woke up in my bed, you're mine,” said Tommy and Lilah buried her face deeper into his chest, breathing him in. 

“You're taken, and Mike thinks I'm his, but I'm not anyone's. I don't belong in this time, but I do know that being with him doesn't feel right. Being with you....”she didn't finish, but they both knew, being with each other did feel right. 

Tommy grabbed her chin between two fingers and tilted her head up, so she was facing him, “I know.”

Then Tommy lowered his mouth to hers and their lips met. It was electric, it was hot, and it felt right. Lilah made a small sound of pleasure as their tongues met. Tommy sucked her tongue into his mouth and sucked lightly. Her arms wrapped up around his back and gripped his naked skin. Their tongues stroked against each other, and they were caught up in their own moment, like no one else was around them. 

“Tommy, Lilah, get a room,” hooted Vince, laughing. 

“Better yet, invite us, we'll come watch,” teased Nikki.

Tommy and Lilah drew apart. Lilah raised an eyebrow at the boys and Tommy laughed, “Look at these perverts! Don't you both have better things to do?!”

“I always have time for perverted shit,” exclaimed Nikki.

“We should play another game of Truth or Dare soon, my girl Gracie can join us when we get to LA, I wouldn't mind watching you two kiss” said Vince to Lilah.

Lilah smirked at them, it was hard not to be amused by their antics, “Yeah Vince, that'd be fun, but I don't know if I can trust you guys after the last time.”

They all laughed, knowing things had gotten pretty interesting. Lilah wondered what Vince's girl was like. Probably blonde and bubbly. That seemed to be his preference. 

“As fun as it always is to hang out with you crazy assholes, Lilah and I have some business to attend to,” Tommy said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

“Oh, we know what kind of business you have,” laughed Vince.

“Lucky bastard,” joked Nikki. 

Tommy pulled Lilah's hand and she smiled and winked at the two of them over her shoulder as Tommy led her away.

“Your friends are ridiculous,” said Lilah in amusement.

“They usually don't like any of my girlfriends,” remarked Tommy.

“Oh, lucky me,” teased Lilah, “but I'm not one of your girlfriends though.”

“But you will be,” said Tommy passionately.

“Tommy,” Lilah warned.

“I'm serious. I called Heather to break it off,” explained Tommy.

“You broke up with Heather,” asked Lilah, looking up at him with huge eyes.

“Well, I tried, I told her I need to talk to her, that we're not right together, but she didn't answer, so I have to call her back.”

“Well, you're not actually broken up yet,” said Lilah.

“But it's over Lilah, she's not right for me. I don't know what I was thinking with her, but I have fun with you. I want to fuck you like all of the time, you're beautiful, you're funny, you're cool. I want to be around you.”

Lilah started crying then and Tommy looked concerned, “Lilah, baby, don't cry! Don't you know, I want you.”

She just stood there sobbing for awhile, but Tommy pulled her up against him and kissed her hard, regardless of her tears. Tommy really hated seeing women cry. It made him crazy, and not in a good way. Her kiss tasted salty, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. 

Tommy leaned back, “Lilah, say you'll be mine,” he whispered against her lips. 

“Oh God Tommy, there isn't a thing I want more in the world. I think I'm lowkey in love with you, but I don't want to promise you something and then disappear on you. What if we're happy together,” Lilah sobbed.

“What does 'lowkey' mean? And why would it be a bad thing if we're happy together, and why would you disappear,” asked Tommy.

“I told you Tommy, I'm not from this world, what if I end up back in my own time,” Lilah asked. 

“You're like an alien,” asked Tommy, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

“No, I'm from this planet, I'm not from this time. If I say yes, if you and me fall in love, and I wake up in my own bed....” and then she started sobbing again. 

Tommy didn't understand exactly what she meant, but he kissed her tears away and then looked into her eyes, “Lilah, I'm not going to pretend to know where you think you'll go, but if it's for only one more night, it's worth it to be together. Any time I'm with you, that you're mine, I want that time. I love you.”

Lilah's heart felt like it was going to explode. She sobbed again and pulled herself into Tommy, holding him for all that she was worth. She had never felt a thing like this, bliss and fear combined. She felt like she wanted to faint. 

“Seriously though, what does 'lowkey' mean,” he asked against her hair. 

Lilah pulled back to look in his adorable puppy dog eyes, “It means Tommy, that I'm not ready to be in love with you, but...” 

“But you can't help it though, can you,” he grinned at her.

Lilah shook her head in exasperation and then Tommy leaned down to kiss her again.


	30. Mutual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy finally gets what he wants, Lilah's willingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut...yay! Tommy gets his way with Lilah. I know that these two are kind of sappy sometimes, but jeesh, I love them. They're the wildest couple for sure. They have so much fun and it's kind of awesome. I'm so unapologetic about Lilah being a little fuller figured and I'm a very indulgent writer. Have fun my friends.

Tommy pushed Lilah up against the hotel room door and fumbled the key in the door as he kissed her. About the time that he was going to say that he didn't think the key worked, a middle aged lady opened the door from the inside and Lilah wobbled, almost falling backward. 

“Can I help you,” the lady said snootily, eyeing them. 

“Wrong room,” said Tommy and he laughed. 

The lady slammed the door, and the door bumped Lilah's butt. Lilah squealed and jumped up and the two of them laughed again. Tommy looked at the number on the key and the number on the door, and shrugged. He found the number room that was on his key and tried it again. This time the key turned and Tommy got the door open, then he was kicking the door shut with his foot as he followed after Lilah. 

Lilah backed up and Tommy was already pulling her shirt over her head. His eyes widened as he saw the black lace bra she was wearing, “Nice, you bought a new bra too.”

“You have no idea how hard it is to find a decent 38 double D in this time. It's like people in the 80s didn't allow bigger women to look sexy,” Lilah said.

“Well, it's sexy as hell Lilah,” remarked Tommy, then he was kissing her again. 

Lilah felt like she was a teenager again, except this time she was kissing someone she knew was amazing in bed, and actually cared about her. She didn't know if it was the hormones, or if she was actually in love with him, but the two of them couldn't keep their hands off of each other. She felt wild and passionate and she had never felt more beautiful. She watched as Tommy pulled off his terry cloth headband. He hadn't bothered changing before he found her. 

His hair was big, teased and sweaty, his eyeliner was running just a bit. He wore leather straps with studs, no shirt, and his black lycra pants hugged his thin legs. He was adorable. If Lilah had been told two months ago that she was going to have sex with 1980s Tommy Lee in his concert gear, she would have laughed, but here he was, larger than life and making out with her in her bra before she could even think straight. 

Lilah pushed against him for a moment and he looked down at her. That was another thing, he was so tall and lanky. She was a tall woman, taller than most, but she still had to look up at him. Her last boyfriend had been shorter than her. She knew that he never would fill out much, he'd stay thin, even in the future, but he was so sexy and she didn't have any problem with him being a little skinny. 

Lilah put her hands up into his sweaty hair and said against his lips, “We're both so sweaty, since we worked tonight, should we take a shower?”

“Oh, a shower would be wonderful, but I'm about to get you dirtier anyway. Just let me fuck you first. I don't want to stop right now,” he said back, pulling her ass and grinding his erection against her.

“Tommy, you're terrible. You're so impulsive,” she laughed.

“I've always been passionate, it's in my nature. I'm half Greek,” he replied.

“I know,” she answered, but he wasn't listening now.

Tommy pushed her up against the bed and she fell back, before she could sit up, Tommy was unbuttoning her jeans and shimmying them off of her hips. 

“Well, if you can't control yourself, you should keep on those straps,” she said huskily, running her fingers over his chest, “They're kind of sexy.”

“Oh, you have a thing for leather,” said Tommy, raising his eyebrow.

Lilah lifted her hips as Tommy pulled her jeans off. He popped her boots off, one by one and then roughly pulled off her pants, looking down at Lilah's black panties. They were the ones she'd worn the morning he'd met her. 

“These are nice. I've never seen any like them. You said you can't find any sexy things in your size,” Tommy remarked. 

“Yeah, they're from 2019,” Lilah said shrugging.

“You look so fucking hot in these,” he said deeply, but he was already tugging them off of her hips. 

He didn't even take off her bra, he just pulled his leather belt off, then peeled his tight black pants off, his cock springing free. He looked at Lilah's face and smirked as he watched her stare at it. He'd never been so glad to be well endowed in his life. He could tell she was impressed with him and it turned him on. Well, he'd always been glad to have a big dick, but he was especially glad to please Lilah. 

Tommy ran his fingers over her pussy lightly, watching her lean her head back and her mouth hang open. He pushed two fingers into her opening and felt that she was so wet. 

“That's a good girl, already so eager and wet for me. That stupid fuck, Mike probably never got you wet like this,” he said.

Lilah didn't answer she just moaned lightly and spread her legs more. 

He pushed his fingers into her several times, loving the look on her face, “And you're so tight. It's not easy for you to take my cock, but you do a great job.”

He adjusted his hips between her soft, rounded thighs. He couldn't wait much longer and she was willing, so he was having a hard time holding back. He felt like it had been a game to get into her, and he was finally winning, but he was afraid she'd change her mind. She would remember that he hadn't actually officially broken it off with Heather and she'd stop him. He didn't want to have to force her, but it was too late for him to stop. He wanted her now. She was laying there so sweetly, letting him do what he would with her. He positioned himself at her entrance and switched his fingers with the tip of his cock and he pushed in.

She cried out as he slipped into her. Like usual, it wasn't the easiest fit, but he was persistent. He rocked his hips into her several times. She was so slick, that he was able to get it all the way into her in four thrusts. 

“You don't waste time Tommy,” she hissed, her hands grabbing at his arms. 

“I didn't want you to change your mind before I could get it in,” he shrugged and then pulled back and thrust back into her. 

She widened her legs to accommodate him and cried out at being so full of him, then she looked up into his eyes and said, “I was going to let you silly.” 

“Lilah, I'm fucking crazy about you, but please don't call me 'silly' while I'm fucking you,” he teased.

Lilah laughed, and it rocked him inside of her. Tommy remembered thinking that a sign of true love was being able to laugh while you were having sex. Lilah was a fucking queen, perfect. He dug his hands into her plump hips and really pumped into her now. He'd gotten lucky the last time he'd fucked her, but this time, it was both of them. This was completely mutual, she wanted him, he wanted her and it felt so right. Her hands played with the straps he wore between his chest and arms. She rolled her head from side to side at the intensity of this thrusts. 

“You didn't let Mike fuck you, right,” asked Tommy.

“Not like I want to talk about this right now, but, no,” she said between thrusts. 

“Good, you're my girl. I don't want you hanging out with that creepy fuck,” said Tommy thrusting a little harder than he should. She gasped.

“Jealous,” teased Lilah.

“Not jealous, just...territorial.”

Lilah rolled her eyes, but he thrust hard again and she widened them, looking up into his face. She bit her lip as he rocked her again. Ouch, but also so much yes, she thought. He kept up a steady pace, staring into her eyes. Tommy then looked down to her breasts. They were wobbling with his thrusts, so he pulled them out of her bra and watched as they wiggled with every piston of his hips. He really loved this girl's tits. Tommy bent down to suck one into his mouth and she whimpered against his ear, her hips raising to meet his. 

As his teeth grazed her nipple she squealed, but grabbed his head to pull him in. Tommy was pleased that she liked that. He moved to the other nipple and sucked hard on it, rolling his tongue around the very tip. She cried out, pulling his hair. Tommy thought that there was nowhere he'd rather be than buried balls deep inside of Lilah with his face burrowed in her big tits. He raised his head and told her so and she made a sound between a shriek and a giggle. 

Tommy pulled out of Lilah to turn her around and fuck her from behind. He pulled her blonde pink hair in his hand as he pushed inside of her form behind. She cried out and he slapped her ass hard. Her ass rose to meet him. His Lilah was a little kinkier than she realized. She had such a nice fat ass and he watched as he fucked into her, her ass bouncing back from him as he pounded her. He slapped her ass again and then gripped her hip hard, causing her flesh to turn pink. 

“Am I being too rough,” he asked, panting.

She paused and then answered, “No, not too bad. It's rough, but I can take it.”

He pulled her hair a little harder and kissed her neck. Then he whispered in her ear what a very good girl she was. She whimpered. 

“I'm about to cum Lilah, your pussy is too good, do you think you can play with yourself,” asked Tommy.

“Yeah,” she cried and he watched her hand go down between her legs. 

Lilah slid her fingers up underneath her and circled over her engorged clit. The sensations were overwhelming. She was about to cum. She listened to the wet slapping sounds of their bodies and felt his hard hips sinking into her ass as his cock buried itself into her over and over again. She fluttered her fingers over her bud and tightened around him hard. 

“I'm cumming,” she cried and she rose her ass higher as Tommy sped up his thrusts. 

Tommy felt her grip him tightly and then her wetness flooded over his cock as she convulsed around him. He didn't let up, just kept pounding into her as she keened out, one of her fists hitting the bed. He finally felt his balls tighten and he came hard, pulling her hair and snapping his hips against her. He came deep inside of her, enjoying the way her body was still squeezing him. Tommy sucked her earlobe into his mouth as his cock twitched inside of her. She was sobbing.

“Did I hurt you,” he asked. 

“Only in the best way,” she finally breathed out. 

“How about that shower,” he said.

“Sounds great, but, let me lay here for a second. My legs are shaking,” she complained.

Tommy laughed, “That's my girl.”


	31. Love Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Lilah play and well, other enjoyable things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy your pure unadulterated, hilarious, and adorable Lilah/Tommy smut. These two are so fun to write.

Lilah tried to wash her hair with 80s hotel shampoo, her arms up in her hair, but Tommy's hands were smoothing the bubbles over her breasts. He squeezed lightly as she attempted to complain, but he was a naughty boy, so he kept rubbing her tits. 

“Tommy, do you want me to grope you while you're washing your hair,” asked Lilah.

“Yeah, actually, I'd like that,” he answered back, laughing.

“You're horrible,” she tried to act stern, but a grin appeared on her face. 

Lilah rolled her head back to rinse her hair in the warm water, and Tommy continued to fondle her, running his hands over her breasts, her hips, her ass. She would occasionally slap his hands away, but she did find him charmingly mischievous. She finally rinsed off and let Tommy get in the water. As he washed his long hair, Lilah ran her hands up and down his chest and then lightly brushed his cock. 

“Lilah, you're asking for trouble, love,” hissed Tommy. 

Lilah giggled and continued to run her hands over his soapy body. He was lean and hard and she couldn't get enough. He had soap running down his face, so he couldn't open his eyes to grab for her. She slipped out of the shower and started drying off before he could notice she was gone. 

“Hey, little girl, I'm not done with you,” he called out.

Lilah laughed and Tommy said, “Oh, I think someone is playing a game. I'm going to get you, you'd better hide, because I might just eat you up when I find you.”

A bubble of giddy excitement formed in Lilah's throat and she bit her lip to hold back another giggle. She hurried into the other room to put her teeshirt on and looked under the bed, it had a platform under it so she coudln't squeeze under there, there weren't a lot of places to hide in a hotel room. The closet was too obvious. She squeezed under the sink and scooted to the back. Then she pulled her teeshirt over her knees to hide as much skin as she could. 

Lilah tried to contain herself as she heard the shower turn off. Then she waited. She heard him shuffling around in the bathroom area, and she scooted back just a little more. 

The door opened to the bathroom and she saw his naked feet walking out into the main room. 

“Oh Little Red Riding Hood, The Big Bad Wolf is looking for you sweetheart, where oh where could you be,” he teased. 

Lilah pulled her hand over her mouth to keep from bursting out in excited laughter. She watched as he looked under the bed, then walked around the room looking for any nooks. He walked to the closet and flung the doors open.

“Could my little treat be in here,” he said, “Nope, not in there, and I'm so very hungry.”

He walked back to the door and then back, slinking toward her, “This wolf really doesn't want to wait...he's a little impatient. Red is being a bad girl and she needs a spanking.”

When he got to the sink he hunched down to look at her and she shrieked and darted out to run passed him. Tommy let her run for all of one second before pushing her down on the bed and jumping on top of her. 

“Tommy,” she squealed.

“I told you I'd get you, and I'm gunna eat you all up,” he said huskily.

Tommy pulled Lilah's legs apart roughly and she squeaked. He got down on his knees to look at her.

“Mmmm, just what a wolf wants to see, Red's pretty pussy just begging to be eaten,” he said and growled.

It ocurred to Lilah that Tommy had never gone down on her. She was almost a bit nervous. Maybe he wasn't good at it because he had a big dick and never had to worry about it. She grit her teeth, grabbed the bedspread under her and waited.

Tommy's fingers slicked through her flesh, circling on her clit. Then he pushed two fingers into her and bent his head down to suck at her little nub. Lilah moaned out with pleasure. As quickly as Tommy sucked at her, his tongue darted out to gently lap at her clit, causing her to grab his hair. There was nothing that Lilah loved more than having her pussy licked, and she was in heaven as she felt Tommy's tongue steady and sure on her most sensitive spot. He circled his tongue, adding more pressure and making her squeal.

Her moan was low and intense, “Oh my God, I can't...ohhhh....”

Tommy grined against her wet cunt. She was liking it. He flattened his tongue and licked her like she was candy, but he didn't stop, he kept on and kept on until she was bucking her hips and pulling his hair tightly. She yelled out unitelligable words, but Tommy knew what they meant. His fingers pumped in and out of her as he licked. Just when Lilah thought she'd cum, he would stop and switch tactics. 

His tongue swirled in odd directions and Lilah cried out, “Are you writing the alpahbet on my clit with your tongue?”

He laughed against her swollen flesh and said, “Yeah, see if you can guess what I'm spelling for you. It'll be a secret message.”

“Can't you just make me cum Tommy,” she groaned.

“Oh, I will, multiple times, but I want to play Lilah.”

“Okay,” she said breathily.

I...she was pretty sure that was a capital I. Then L O V...the E was hard to guess, but she figured that was it. Then the Y O and U. His fingers were still pumping and she cried out, “I love you too!”

Tommy's head shot up and he grinned at her between her thighs. That adorable, hot, sexy, puppy, he was killing her so sweetly. 

“That's cute Tommy, now lick my pussy,” she growled, pushing his head back down. 

Tommy laughed but went back to it, sliding his tongue around and pulling his fingers around so that he was hitting her g spot with every stroke. As her hips rose and she started to twitch inside, he flickered his tongue hard over her clit until she was squeezing his fingers inside of her and cumming hard. She screamed out and he continued to suck and lick at her nub as she convulsed. 

Finally Tommy got up and kissed her mouth, he whispered, “Don't you taste so good Lilah?”

She just moaned as he went back to kissing her, adjusting himself between her legs and pushing himself into her hot wet cunt. She was so swollen and sensitive, but it felt like the best thing she'd ever felt. She raised her hips for him as he bucked, trying to push completely inside. 

“Lilah, you feel so fucking good,” he hissed. 

She moved her head from side to side at the intensity of being filled with something so big after having a powerful orgasm. It was so much, but everything she could possibly want all at once. There was some pain, but she wanted it, she wanted all of it. She whimpered as he finally filled her all the way. 

Tommy didn't last long, the way she was squeezing him, he thrust into her as she yelled out, grabbing his back and scratching with her red nails, her wetness flooding around his cock with another orgasm. Their mouths met and they kissed hard as he pounded into her. He came deep inside of her as their tongues twisted around and her nails raked him. He winced when he pulled out. He dropped down by her side and buried his face in her neck. 

“Holy shit,” he breathed in her ear. 

“Right,” she agreed.


	32. Parallels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilah wakes up in Tommy's hotel room, again, except this time, it's the opposite of the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh. Things are getting to that point in the story where things are about to get real...real plotty and real feel-ery. God, I love these two. Also...Lilah's about to meet someone...and it's going to be so cute.

Lilah stretched tiredly, but she was so warm and so she kicked the covers off as she usually did. Her blonde pink hair lay out on the pillow under her head and she realized she was in a hotel. She had spent a lot of nights in hotels for her job, so she didn't think anything odd about waking up in an odd place. There was a hairy leg nudged in between hers. She wore her black concert tee shirt, as she liked to feel the sheets against her legs. An arm slung over her shoulder now as she slept on her side. She carefully opened her bright green eyes to see a man with long dark hair sleeping next to her. She had dreamed that she was back in 2020, back in her hotel bed in New York, but when she woke up, she realized that she was right where she wanted to be, in a hotel room in Sacramento California, but in the arms of the man she was crazy about. 

She didn't know how she'd gotten here, she didn't know if she'd ever go back, but she did know that being with Tommy felt right. He felt like home. She knew that the next stop was Los Angeles and her heart pounded hard at thinking that Mike was supposed to bring her to the woman named Vivienne who could help her find her home. Would Mike be upset with her now that she'd spent the night with Tommy? 

Tommy stretched and made a loud sleepy sound then said, “Hey Red, stop thinking so hard.”

“We'll be in Los Angeles tonight Tommy, I don't know what to expect,” she said sleepily burying her face in his chest. 

Tommy lay there quietly for a moment, not knowing what to say. He didn't have a good feeling about any of this. He didn't want to drop her off somewhere. Surely things between them would keep her with him? He swallowed nervously and pulled her closer to him. 

Lilah thought about telling Tommy that Mike was going to take her to see a woman, but she wasn't sure if Mike would still take her and she didn't know if that is what she wanted at all. She worried about it for awhile until Tommy was kissing her fears away. He leaned in and looked in her eyes.

“Lilah, if you don't find your home, you can stay with me,” he said on a breath.

Lilah smiled at Tommy and then kissed him. He was so precious to her. She snuggled in more to him and felt his hands roaming her body. He was always so ready for more sex. His hand ran to her thighs and he pressed his hand between them to feel her heat. Lilah let her legs fall open to grant him access. He pressed his fingers into her and drew in breath.

“Lilah, you're already wet for me,” he said.

Lilah grabbed for his cock and realized he was completely naked next to her and he was also ready for her. She bit her lip eagerly anticipating having him inside of her again. Tommy lay flat on his back and patted his lap. Lilah gave him a nervous look.

“You've never done top before,” he asked her.

“Well, no, it makes me nervous,” she replied.

“Why would that be,” he raised a dark eyebrow. 

“Well, I'm a big girl...”she didn't finish.

“And, why is that a problem,” he asked.

“Well, what if I'm too heavy, and then all of my...everything is just on display over you,” she said.

“Lilah, shut up and get on my dick,” he teased.

Lilah raised an eyebrow back at him and then crawled up over his lap, worried as she adjusted her knees on each side of him. Tommy ran his hands over her thighs, anticipating the warm, tight, feeling of her sinking down on his cock. She lifted her ass and held his dick in her hand, guiding him inside of her. She ever so slowly sank down on top of him and Tommy hissed. 

“Oh my God Lilah, you're so perfect,” said Tommy as she sank down several inches. 

Lilah's wide green eyes stared at his face. He seemed to enjoy this and he didn't look like he was in pain at all. She was afraid to completely seat herself on him, so she slid down, one inch at a time. It was so much, so fucking much and she threw her head back with the sensation. Tommy grabbed her hips to pull her down harder and Lilah's head swung back up to look at him in surprise as she stumbled on her knees and hit bottom. She gasped.

“Son of a bitch,” he said huskily.

“I'd say,” replied Lilah, completely full. 

This position caused him to be so deep inside of her. She rose up and then slowly sank back down. His hands were still gripping her hips tightly. She rolled her hips, enjoying the feeling of control. This wasn't so bad at all she thought as she rocked her hips. 

“See Lilah, you're a fucking queen, you got this,” Tommy said.

Lilah wiggled her hips, resting her weight on her knees and then raising up to sit back down. This was really really nice she thought. Sure she couldn't pound him the way he would do to her, but the feeling of controlling her pleasure and keeping him at her mercy, it was intoxicating. Tommy rose the top of his body to pull her tee shirt off. She tried to stop his hands. 

“Lilah, let me take your shirt off,” he huffed.

“No, Tommy, I'll feel so vulnerable. You'll see everything jiggle,” she complained.

“Did it ever occur to you that I want to see you jiggle,” he asked.

“Surely not,” she replied.

“I want to see those big tits of yours,” he said, yanking hard on her shirt. 

Lilah squeaked as Tommy pulled her shirt over her head and threw it. He made an approving groan, fell back to the mattress and caressed her breasts in his hands as she sat on top of him. His cock twitched inside of her, urging her to keep moving on him. Lilah went back to grinding on top of him, causing them both to pant. It felt so good. Tommy continued to play with her tits, squeezing her nipples in his fingers and she hopped up and down, her breasts indeed jiggling for him. 

Tommy looked up at Lilah, riding his cock like a goddess. Her large breasts bouncing, her curves delicious. He didn't give a fuck if Lilah thought she was too big for this, he was enjoying every second. Lilah was grinding out a pattern now, like a figure 8, but then she'd raise up on her knees and slide back down. She was a natural. Her hand reached down to flutter at her clit and she threw her head back, moaning, her tits on beautiful display for him. He rose to pull her closer to him and pull a nipple into his mouth. She continued to rock on him. 

“See, it's good isn't it,” Tommy breathed into her ear as he took in handfuls of her nice plump ass and rocked his cock up into her. She cried out and he grabbed a handful of her almost blonde hair as he now thrust up into her. Her little fingers were rubbing up against his lower belly as she rubbed herself. She squeezed him inside as she bent down to nip at his neck with her teeth. 

“Cum for me Lilah,” he whispered.

Lilah bounced with his thrusts and made a low growl as she came, that turned into a high pitched wail, her juices flooding him from above. He grabbed her nice thick hips and thrust up into her hard, until he too was cumming inside of her, spurting hot ropes of cum deep inside her trembling body. She was sobbing now. Tommy kissed her neck as he twitched against her womb.

“Fuck Lilah, never doubt yourself sweetheart, you're fucking amazing,” he said against her ear.

“Tommy, no matter what happens when we get to Los Angeles, I'll never love a man like I love you,” she said breathily.

Tommy grabbed her face and kissed her deeply, still buried in her. Lilah just wished this didn't feel like goodbye.


	33. A Messenger From The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike corners Lilah. Will Lilah tell the boys too much? Will anyone believe her? What awaits her in LA?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, should Lilah have told them so much? I have so many things up my sleeve my friends, but...trust me when I tell you right now, before everything goes down...I am an HEA writer. I don't believe in permanent tragedy. Hugs my friends.

Lilah looked at herself in the motel bathroom. She was cleaning up from the last time that her and Tommy had sex. Tommy was in the bedroom packing up his things. She looked well loved, her hair was almost blonde, her makeup, except for a slight ring of black around her eyes had been washed off. What she wouldn't give for a makeup wipe. What she wouldn't give for a good moisturizer. She didn't know what life had planned for her once they got to Los Angeles. Perhaps she could find some jars of Manic Panic for her hair. Perhaps she'd go back to brown. Her agent had been trying to persuade her to go to her natural color again. 

She tried to think of her agent and how much she missed her, how much she missed her mother, her best girlfriends. The problem was that now that she'd been in 1985 for weeks, she'd formed new attachments and Lilah knew that either way, this was going to hurt. She didn't even know if going back to her own time was possible, after all, Mike had stayed in this time frame. He'd claimed it was because he liked it better here, but what if he just, couldn't? 

She thought about Tommy, "her age Tommy" who was in the other room, who had poured his heart out to her, who had given her his heart, and her own heart felt like it was being squeezed to the point of bursting. She had it bad for that no shirt wearing, long legged, skinny, always laughing, constantly fidgeting, big haired drummer and it was killing her to think of a world where she didn't have him in her life. She had such a decision to make. 

Lilah dressed herself, combed her fingers through her hair and came out to see Tommy dressed back in his skintight pants and bent over to pick something off of the floor. Yep, being in the past definitely had it's benefits. He stood back up straight and smiled at her, his wide, goofy, sexy smile, and her heart flipped. 

“Hey, Lilah, I realize that I made a mistake in not asking you before, but would you ride with me to LA? On the bus with the guys and me? I can't guarantee that someone or multiple someone's won't do some crazy shit, but I want you with me and the guys like you, so...”

Lilah laughed, “Of course Tommy, I'd love to. I don't know if it will piss off Mike, if last night will piss off Mike, but I'd rather ride with you.”

Tommy pointed to his face and said, “Does this look like a person who gives a fuck what that creep thinks,” then he shook his head. 

“I hope I don't hurt his feelings, but...”Lilah began.

“Oh boo hoo, fuck him. You're my girl and I should have never let any of that happen anyway,” said Tommy heatedly.

Lilah bit her lip, but nodded. She felt bad not telling Tommy about Vivienne. Tommy wouldn't want her to do it. That and she didn't know if she was actually going to see the woman or not. She knew that her other life had been special to her, but couldn't she make her life with Tommy special as well? 

They left the hotel room and walked to the buses. Lilah excused herself to get fresh clothes and brush her hair on the lady's bus and so Tommy went to the main tour bus to let the boys know he was taking Lilah with him today. When Lilah got to her bus, she was pushed up against the bus by a pair of strong hands. 

“Hi Lilah, did you have a good night,” asked Mike, his blue eyes staring into her face.

Lilah shoved him, “Mike, my night is none of your damn business.”

Mike didn't budge, “But it is my business Lilah, you led me on, and then you let him fuck you last night, you're such a whore.”

“Mike, don't make me punch you in the face, I'd hate to break that nice straight nose of yours,” warned Lilah.

Mike took a deep breath and then said, “Lilah, did you want to see Vivienne or not?”

“I'm not so sure, for one, I don't like the way you're treating me right now and also...maybe I'm like you, maybe I like staying in this time,” she said, raising her chin.

Mike's blue eyes were filled with rage and he gripped her arms tightly, “When you get to LA, take a cab to this address,” and he slipped a piece of paper in her hand. 

Lilah didn't say anything, but she pocketed the paper and watched as Mike internally stuggled. He leaned in and gave her a hard, brutal kiss, then he lifted his head again and said, “You taste like him.”

Lilah shrugged, giving Mike a catty look, “I'm sure all of me tastes like him after last night.”

Mike grit his teeth, punched the bus by her head and then let her go, storming away. Tommy was right, Mike was a fucking creep.

Lilah quickly got on the bus and got a fresh outfit on, brushed her blonde hair and applied more makeup. She wanted to be on Tommy's bus as fast as possible. She didn't want to be vulnerable and at the whims of Mike. She told Emi and Donna where she was going, the girls smiled and told her bye and she rushed to the tour bus. 

“Lilah! I was wondering if I was going to have to come get you,” said Tommy, drawing her into his arms. 

Lilah didn't want to start problems, so she said nothing about Mike, but Tommy could sense something was off. He figured it was just that she was so close to LA. He pulled her hand and urged her into the bus. For once there weren't other girls on the bus, just the guys. Vince was in a particuarly good mood and Nikki was drowning his sorrows in a bottle of Jack. No one realized it was because he was so close to San Francisco. Mick was just leaning back in a seat with his eyes closed. 

“Hey Lilah,” said Vince, “We're almost home!”

Nikki nodded his head at her, Mick stayed asleep. Tommy urged Lilah to sit with him on the couch and Lilah quirked an eyebrow remembering what had happened there the night she'd hung out with them. He smiled at her. Vince came over and sat close to them. 

“You're in a good mood,” Lilah remarked to Vince.

“He's happy because he's going home to Gracie,” answered Tommy.

“That's awesome,” said Lilah carefully.

“Yeah, and we're leaving the bay area,” muttered Nikki darkly.

“What's with him,” whispered Lilah.

“His ex lives in San Francisco, he's not over her yet,” whispered Vince.

“Man, that sucks, I'm sorry to hear that,” she replied as Nikki took another swig of the bottle.

“None of us will ever get it,” said Vince, “She's an old money university graduate librarian.”

Lilah's brows shot up. She was facsinated. Nikki with a college girl from a good family? That seemed odd. She knew he'd dated Lita Ford, and that seemed more up his alley. He'd also dated Vanity, who was a reknowned party girl, he'd married playmates, dated Kat Von D, who Lilah had always thought was pretty cool...but a rich educated woman from San Francisco, she'd never heard of that one. 

“I never knew he was with a girl like that,” said Lilah, and the others looked at her oddly.

“Why would you know,” asked Tommy.

“I told you, I'm from the future, I know a lot about all of you. I know who you marry as well...except that I think I changed that...maybe,” she said, a shiver coming over her. 

“Oh yeah, tell me about my future,” said Vince.

“You tell me who Gracie is, and I'll tell you if I remember her,” she answered.

“She's a ballet dancer, she has red hair and she's the most beautiful girl in the world,” he answered.

Lilah shivered again, “No, I don't remember her at all, I know you marry a string of blonde women including a mud wrestler named Sherice. I know...” she stopped, not wanting to tell him about his future daughter.

Vince laughed, “boy, you're wrong, Gracie is the love of my life. I'm never leaving her.”

Something was really weird. How did she not know about the librarian, or the ballerina? Maybe she just hadn't paid enough attention. Maybe all of their lives were forever changed. By her? No. Sure, she could have changed Tommy's life, but she thought that had to be for the better, he and Heather hadn't worked out anyway, but what was going on with Vince and Nikki? What else would change when it came to these men? What the hell was going on? 

“So, tell me about my future,” said Tommy in a strange tone.

“You married Heather, then that didn't work out, then you got involved with a big busted blonde model named Pam, you have a tumultuous relationship that causes you to spiral into a household name as a novelty. Your electritian steals a sex tape from you and sells it to a porn company who sell tapes to everyone. Half of America sees you having sex with Pam, you have two kids with her, somehow you two fight and you...” she doesn't want to think the worst of him.

Vince is laughing, but Tommy is serious now, “Finish Lilah...”

“You assault her, attack her while she's holding your son, she tells everyone, everyone talks about it, you start a hip hop rock band. A famous rapper of the time even puts you in his video about the whole thing, and eventually you and Pam break up under bad circumstances. One day when you're older, your own son will knock you out because he takes his mom's side.”

He got a dark look in his eyes, “Why, why would you tell me this?”

“Because I don't want to see you suffer in the future. I'm sorry Tommy, you just took a path that leads you to destruction. The same goes for all of you, especially Nikki,” she says on a shaky breath.

“What happens to Nikki,” Vince asks.

“He gets hooked on heroine and dies,” she says. 

They were all staring at her now, so she quickly said, “But its a good thing, the ambulance driver brings him back and he finally gets clean and becomes an advocate against addiction and is the hottest 60 year old around.”

“So, Nikki becomes the good guy and I become a wife beater,” gritted out Tommy.

“Come on T Bone, don't get so uptight, she's just messing with us,” says Vince.

“You all end up being fine eventually, but Mick needs to make sure he sees his doctors like he should. He'll waste away to almost nothing, he needs to take care of himself. He'll get through it, you all will, but you'll suffer,” she told them.

“Shouldn't you not tell us too much about our futures,” asked Nikki seriously.

“I probably shouldn't, but I'm going back to LA, and I don't know what will happen, and if I can help you before it all happens, wouldn't that be a good thing? Shouldn't I use this serendipitous time travel experience as a warning for all of you? I know you help so many people though, Nikki, but you almost died for real.”

They were all looking at her like she had two heads. Vince looked skeptical, but Nikki was really considering her and Tommy looked almost devestated. 

“Do we keep our hair long,” teased Vince, “Do we age well?”

“Nikki does, although I suspect he's thinning a bit on top, he gets about a million tattoos, You keep your hair long, but you gain a bit of weight Vince, Tommy looks great, but cuts his hair off, he could really look better if he'd quit smoking though, Mick becomes more frail, but he's a fighter, he stays strong.”

“Me, fat...I don't think so Lilah,” Vince laughed.

“I wonder how you ended up here in the middle of us,” asked Nikki darkly.

“I don't know, one night I'm in a fancy hotel room in New York in the year 2020, the next morning I'm in Tommy's bed in 1985. I'm not even born yet,” Lilah cried.

“However it happened, or whoever sent you here, they wanted you to find Tommy. I'm assuming you two became involved the second Tommy found you there,” guessed Nikki.

Lilah turned a bit pink and said, “How did you know?”

They all gave her a look like she had to be kidding, so she sputtered, “Well, yeah, we had sex, but...I was under duress, I didn't have anyone else and...”

“Twice that morning,” supplied Tommy, giving a smirk.

“Of course you did,” said Nikki,” but she was meant to wake up there, meant to come into your life. I've seen of and heard of crazy supernatural shit. I believe her. She's already changing the past, which is our future.”

Lilah's eyes widened as she took in Nikki's serious and considering expression.

“I shouldn't have warned you all, I shouldn't have told you. I'm sure you all have wonderful moments in your futures, but, I just know how all of you suffer, maybe this is all a dream and I'll wake up in my time,” Lilah rushed out.

“I don't know Lilah, maybe you shouldn't have, but this isn't a dream, I think it's black magic,” said Nikki.

“It does feel so odd, I wonder if I'll ever get home,” she said, burying her head in her hands.

Nikki watched his best friend's face fall. Tommy looked completely torn apart. Who was messing with all of them? Who was messing with Tommy? Why didn't Lilah know about Deely or Gracie? Something dark was at work here, and the uncertaintly of it worried him. He didn't want to watch Tommy deal with the same thing as he was going through. Losing the girl he was in love with, but in this case, there wouldn't be a second chance, if Lilah found her way home, Tommy would completely lose her. 

Tommy made a frightening face and pulled Lilah to his side, “I don't know what to believe, but I'm going to say this, and I mean it, Lilah, you're staying with me. I'm not letting you go back.”


	34. The Courtyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to a time when Vince had a really weird sexual experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot Porn, yes! When a storyline advances because of a porn chapter. Noice.

Vince 1982:

It was another one of their wild parties at the apartment. Nikki was out in the living room lighting himself on fire, Mick was who knew where, Tommy was getting lucky with some girl, but Vince was in the bathroom, trying to fuck this blonde girl. As he pulled her panties down and pushed her against the sink, facing toward the mirror, she grabbed her stomach and retched in the sink. As much as he was at the precipice of putting his cock inside of her, as he watched her throw up in the sink, he stopped himself. No way. He pushed himself back into his pants. 

Vince patted her back and then fastened his pants back up and walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door for her. He didn't know who was going to clean the puke out of their sink, but he sure wasn't going to deal with that right now. He was way too drunk to deal with some chick's puke. He came out to party with the rest of the crowd, but he was still horny. He sat on the couch, laughing at Nikki's antics, and he caught sight of movement out of the window. 

People crawling in and out of the window wasn't an unusual thing, but when his eyes went to the window, he caught sight of a woman. She was blonde and alluring. She crooked her finger at him and he looked around himself to see if she was talking to him. No one seemed to notice her, so he looked back at her and gave her one of his award winning Vince Neil smiles and she gave him a closed mouth smile in return, crooking her finger yet again. 

Vince got up from the couch and went to the window to get to her. When he got there he stuck his head out and looked around to see that she was standing away from the window now. She wore a long white dress like Stevie Nicks would wear, as a matter of fact, she reminded him of Stevie. He'd always thought she was hot. She crooked her finger yet again and he followed. Vince was intrigued, usually the girls he went for, weren't so cryptic. Usually they came to him.

Tonight Vince was wearing white leather pants, a mesh vest, a bandana around his neck and lots of cuffs and bracelets. He knew when he wore his stage clothes, the chicks really dug it. This chick was apparently digging him. He was actually sort of glad the blonde in the bathroom had gotten sick, because this one was way more interesting. 

She walked as if she were gliding, and he just kept walking after her. They passed people on the way, but Vince didn't care about them. She walked until she found a little courtyard, closed off from the main road. It was really private for the fact that it was downtown. They'd walked far enough from the party, that it was quiet. Vince could only hear the sound of traffic in the distance. She stood there, moonlight glowing on her skin and she hadn't said one word. The smell of flowers blooming was intoxicating. 

“Hi, I'm Vince, but you probably know who I am. I think you're really beautiful,” said Vince.

“I do know who you are Vince,” she said, her voice melodical. 

“So, we're out here in the moonlight, in private...”said Vince.

“Yes, we are, and I think you're beautiful too,” she said with hooded eyes. 

“Thanks,” he said, not knowing what else to say. 

The woman walked to him now, pulling him to the middle of the private courtyard and she placed her mouth against his. She tasted like Sangria. It was so delicious and reminded him of other times. Vince was feeling pretty drunk, but this woman made his heart race and she was so mysterious and beautiful. They kissed for some time, their hands running over each other. 

“You're the showman aren't you, such moves, so pretty,” she whispered.

Vince loved when women appealed to his vanity. He loved to be desired, he loved to be admired, and this woman almost seemed to know that. She ran her hands up his bare chest and he felt his pants become even tighter on his crotch. He wanted her now, so very bad. He didn't know who she was, or why she'd taken him out here in the open, but he knew he had to have her. 

As they kissed deeply, she would withdraw to whisper words he didn't understand. Odd words. Was she a different nationality, was she speaking a different language? He didn't see the dagger until she had his arm in hers and she was slicing a neat line down his forearm. He pulled it away, looking at her like she was insane, but she smiled and dropped the dagger on the ground. 

“Look lady, I don't know why you just did that, but your pussy better be worth it,” he said, giving her a crazy look.

“I can assure you, you'll be satisfied,” she whispered and then she pushed him down to the ground and unlaced his pants.

When she had his cock out, she lifted her white dress and sat down on him. He felt her tight, wet, heat envelope him inside of her and he found himself forgetting all about the cut on his arm. She felt so good. She ground against him, rocking on him until he forgot his own name. This girl definitely knew what she was doing. She threw her head back, her long blonde hair falling back at a weird angle. She was moaning out words in whatever language, he wasn't sure, he knew it wasn't English or Spanish.

Vince didn't care about how weird she was, didn't care about the grass cushioning his ass, didn't care about the fact that he was pretty sure her hair wasn't real, he didn't care about her cutting him, all he cared about was the fact that the way this girl was riding him was leading him to a rapid orgasm. She rode him hard and sweet and he was very impressed with her, as most girls didn't know how to ride a man at a pace like this. He threw his head back, trying not to cum too soon. 

She cried out, her voice straining with her orgasm as she clasped him deep inside of her quaking body. Her powerful orgasm caused him to cum hard as well. He didn't even pull out as he usually liked to do since he'd had a kid too early in his life. He just came straight into her tight hot cunt. 

Vince was so tired, that he found his eyes growing heavy and he temporarily passed out as the woman got up from him, his cum dripping between her thighs. When Vince came to, he was laying there with his dick out and the woman was nowhere to be found. He looked around to see a blonde wig laying on the ground several feet away. What chilled him the most was noticing that he was laying in the middle of something, a pentagram had been dug into the grass. He fastened his pants and made his way back to the apartment as fast as he could. He definitely didn't want to tell anyone about his experience, even if it had been hot. He thought perhaps that their coke might have been laced with something.


	35. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crue finally gets back to LA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank each and every one of you that read, whether you comment or not, although my commenters are definitely my favorites, for trusting me with this story. Like I've stated in the past, I'm quite an indulgent writer. Yes, making things as believable as possible is nice, but I like to give myself and everyone who reads me, a treat. I'm enjoying this story so much, this whole group of stories is like my own personal version of the Avengers, LOL!!!

Things were a bit more quiet on the bus as Nikki sat quietly, nursing his bottle of booze. Vince kicked back and closed his eyes. Tommy kept Lilah right next to him, as if he were afraid to let her leave his side. 

“I really don't like what you said, about my future,” Tommy said.

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said a thing. I should just let fate run it's course,” she said sadly.

“So, if you really are from the future, what does your coming here do? Does it change everything? Perhaps my future changes?”

“I really don't know how any of this works. Maybe what is meant to be, will always just be. Maybe you'll quit smoking and live a heathier life, maybe you won't fall for every blonde model who gets their pretty little claws in you,” Lilah said thoughtfully.

“I think it's funny you talk about blonde models when you're in fact blonde and claim to be a model,” teased Tommy.

Lilah laughed, “Oh my God, you're right.”

Tommy turned thoughtful for a moment, “Lilah I don't care what my future was before you came here, what I care about is what we have now. If you leave me, if you go back...what will that do to us?”

Lilah frowned, “I don't know Tommy. If I never go back, what will happen to my life? I'm not a roadie Tommy, I had a good life in 2020, I was living my best life.”

“But, you were lonely Lilah, I know you were. You hadn't had sex in years, you were craving my touch,” said Tommy.

Lilah nodded, he was right. 

“Fate or something bigger than us put you right where you were supposed to be. Don't spurn what's meant to be,” he said and Lilah realized that he was wiser than he seemed. 

They held hands as miles passed. Finally Lilah's eyes grew heavy and her head fell onto Tommy's chest as she fell asleep. Tommy held her tightly to him, lighting up a cigarette and looking at it in contemplation. He really should stop smoking. He took a drag off of it and then put it out, pulling his arm around Lilah.

When the bus pulled up in Los Angeles, they all started waking up. Tommy had finally drifted off, and Lilah was still in his arms. Lilah stretched and sat up straight, looking at Tommy and smiling. She'd had more dreams, but these had been scary. These had involved Mike and a mysterious woman. Lilah had not seen her face, but she had seen long dark hair. She shook herself out of her sleep induced anxiety and tried not to rub her eyes, since she didn't want to smear her eyeliner. 

Vince sat up and looked around, then he smiled widely, “Home Sweet Home!”

Nikki was drunk, but he also sat up, looking around. Mick was awake, but sitting completely still, waiting for the bus to stop. They were home, but they still had a show and would have to continue their tour. They all got up to get out of the bus since they'd been on the road for several hours. Vince was off the bus first as he was excited to get off. As Lilah got off of the bus, she saw a little red Beetle was parked in a huge parking lot and a little strawberry blonde woman was running toward the bus. 

The girl was beautiful, the kind of girl that no matter how much Lilah tried to be comfortable in her own skin, always looked at and felt inferior around. She wore short cut off jean shorts, her long toned legs bare, sandals, a black mesh top with a black tank under it, huge hoop earrings, and her light red hair was teased and in a half pony on top of her head. Her make up was all bubble gum pinks and blues. She ran fast and jumped up onto Vince, her legs wrapping up around his waist and her arms around his neck. 

They all watched as the girl kissed Vince deeply, Vince's arms holding onto her ass. Lilah started to feel like she was intruding, but found it hard to keep her eyes off of the beautiful couple. Yep, that was definitely the kind of girl that she could imagine would be perfect for a man like Vince. She didn't recognize the girl at all though. 

“Oh Grace, I've missed you so fucking much,” breathed Vince.

“I missed you too Vince,” said the woman, nipping his lip. 

Nikki was raising a black eyebrow at the couple like he thought they were disgusting. Tommy was grinning and Mick was stretching his legs, and rolling his eyes.

“Hey, Gracie, come meet Tommy's girl, I think you guys will be good friends,” said Vince, letting go of Gracie's legs to let her stand. 

Vince led Gracie to Lilah and the little red head smiled at her. She was even more beautiful close up. She had piercing blue eyes and her makeup was the most 80s thing she'd ever seen. Lilah was Vince's height, so the girl was about four or five inches shorter than herself. Lilah thought the girl was adorable. She looked like she was maybe a couple years younger than herself. Vince was holding Gracie's hand tightly. The girl was so thin, her long coltish legs hard not to stare at. 

“Lilah, this is Gracie, my girlfriend. She's a ballerina here in Los Angeles, Gracie, this is Lilah, she's Tommy's girlfriend. She's a model, but she's been touring with us because she's lost,” said Vince.

Gracie looked at Vince like he was being weird, but then looked back at Lilah, “Nice to meet you Lilah, glad to have a fellow band girlfriend. It's hard dating one of these guys,” but she winked and then laughed.

Lilah wondered if Gracie knew that Vince fucked around behind her back. Vince was obviously enamored with her though and she sure as hell wouldn't be the one to inform the girl. 

“Nice to meet you too Gracie, you're so pretty,” said Lilah, causing Vince and Tommy to smile suggestively.

“Thank you Lilah, so are you. So Vince said you're lost?”

“Well, it's complicated, but I needed a ride back to LA and I'm going to see if my family is anywhere around. I'm sure I won't find them though,” said Lilah sadly, and Gracie frowned.

“I'm sorry Lilah, losing family can be hard,” said Gracie sympathetically.

Lilah smiled. The girl seemed genuine. She actually found her very attractive and could see why Vince was so obsessed with her. 

“If you ever need a friend, I'll give you my number. I currently live with my mom, but I stay with Vince when he's not on the road,” said Gracie.

“Thanks Gracie, that means a lot to me. I'm really glad to have met you,” Lilah smiled

Gracie smiled back and Vince said, “Well, I'm glad you met, but I haven't fucked my girl in well over a month, so she's taking me home, see you guys later.”

“Vince,” Gracie complained, but then ruined it by giggling as Vince pulled her away to the Beetle.

“Wait, Nikki,” said Gracie before Vince could drag her away.

Nikki looked at Gracie oddly, what could she want with him? He watched Vince's little long legged red head bend over and pull something out of her car. She skipped back to him, her little breasts barely wiggling. She handed him a book. Nikki quirked an eyebrow quizzically, reading the cover, but his face turned into shock. 

“I'm sorry Nikki, it just came out and I knew you'd want to get it from a friend as soon as possible,” then she patted his arm and Vince dragged her away again. 

Lilah, Tommy and Mick watched Nikki as he stared at the book. His face was white. Even drunk, he could read the title and author name. 

Lilah was curious, she snuck up closer and read : “Innocence Lost, A Memoir of My Relationship With a Rock Star” by Cordelia Franklin. On the back was a picture of a very pretty brunette, with rose colored lipstick and black glasses, wearing a collared floral blouse. Lilah definitely didn't remember a book like that existing.


	36. The Velvet Chair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to when Mick had a strange sexual encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having so much fun with these. I'd like to think that Mick is an experienced older man, and as much as he isn't the outright sex symbol of the group, it's a very sexy idea. He's mindful of what a woman wants. And guitar player fingers, that's gotta be a kink, right? Also, be prepared for the next chapter. It's going to be a doozy, and it is very much smut, along the lines of my last chapter I wrote for Rockstar and The Librarian. I mean...poor Nikki, he needs to be cheered up. *rubs hands together gleefully and laughs in a sinister fashion* muwahahahahaha.

Mick 1983:

The band was picking up steam. He had been worried for awhile that it wouldn't work out, but luckily, Mick had taken a chance on a crazy kid and a dream. He could see that Nikki had the hunger. He was going to take over the world, but first they had to put in the work. Mick knew all about putting in work. He'd been in LA for ten years now, working hard, and finally, here they were, filming a music video. 

He really liked what Nikki was doing with the band. He liked the aesthetic, the feel, the sound. The drummer wasn't half bad and chicks dug the singer. He had even formed a fondness for all of them. Out of all of the bands he'd been in, he'd never filmed a video before. He enjoyed some of it, but he also felt out of his element. There were some very good looking girls on the set, and he really did like that though. 

Mick saw several of them fawning over Nikki, Tommy and Vince and rolled his eyes. Those other fucking guys, he loved them, but they were constantly chasing tail. Whatever happened to be left after all of the hot chicks threw themselves all over the younger guys in the group, was what he ended up with. He knew it was because he wasn't big, charismatic and great looking like Nikki, he wasn't tall and funny like Tommy, he wasn't blonde, pretty and egotistical like Vince. He was just the little quiet guitar player. 

He stood back flat against the wall and watched as the main actress from the video sat on Tommy's lap and a blonde ran her hand up Nikki's chest. Vince was charming another one of the blondes. Those other guys, it was so easy for them. They just breathed and women threw pussy at them. Maybe he was old, but he liked to know who he was fucking, he liked to be wanted for himself. 

“Hey, Mick,” he heard a melodical female voice say to him, and he looked up.

Wow! This girl, she was something else, a knock out. She wasn't wearing her hair as big as the other girls but she was wearing a ripped up black dress and her dark eyes were lined in black eyeliner. Her long black hair hung down her back to her hips. She was gorgeous, and she knew his name. He nodded at her as she came up to him. 

“Boss says we have another scene to film, if you could come with me, I'll show you,” she told him.

“You want me to round up the other boys,” he asked.

“No, this is a guitar scene, just some extra footage of you,” she explained. 

“Okay, cool, let me get my guitar,” he said, and she nodded.

The guys were too preoccupied being themselves, and he'd been too evasive in the past for them to pay much mind that he was wandering off. He picked up his guitar and went back to the woman, following her. As she walked, he watched her round ass silhouetted under her black dress in front of him. Fuck, this one was pretty. He vaguely hoped that she'd be interested in him and not go back and fall all over Nikki. She led him suspiciously far away from where the rest of the shoot had taken place, but he didn't question it. Every walk seemed long for him and he didn't know much about filming videos. 

Finally the woman brought him to a room, pulling the door open and letting him in. Inside was a big burgundy velvet chair sitting in the middle of a white painted pentagram on the floor. There were candles burning all over the place, it looked pretty fucking cool. There was a man in the room with a film camera waiting for them to shoot the scene. The director wasn't there.

“Where is the director and the rest of the crew,” asked Mick.

“This is just some extra footage, so they're busy and told me and the camera man here to get some shots of you playing in here,” said the woman.

She led him to the chair and he sat back in it and strummed his guitar. The chair was big and comfortable and he found himself just doing what he always did, getting lost in playing. 

The mustached camera man filmed him as the woman said, “Very good, now I want you to drink from this chalice, don't worry, it's just booze.”

Mick took the chalice from her. It was old and pewter and looked really cool. Music videos were so weird, but he'd already been told to do some interesting things. He took a sip from it, vodka. Not bad. He looked at the camera and took another drink. 

“Very good Mick, these are going to be some pretty great shots. You'll look cooler than the other guys. You are the mature, experienced one, and just between you and me, maturity is sexy,” the woman said.

Mick was impressed. Was the woman coming onto him, or just being nice to loosen him up for the shots? He'd already been directed not to be so stiff when he'd shot with the other guys out on the main set. Mick was feeling pretty fucking good. This woman knew her stuff. Get him a chair, get him vodka, take him away from the main chaos of the shoot, flatter him with her words, she was good and his head was feeling a bit light. 

“Okay, so we're going to put your guitar right over here, away from the chair and I'm going to sit on your lap, okay?”

“That's fine,” said Mick, liking the idea that she was going to sit on him. 

The woman took his guitar and gently set it to the side, then she sat on his lap, facing away from him and nuzzling her head in his neck. She smelled amazing. Like incense and flowers, exotic flowers, like jasmine. She spread her legs over his, straddling him and pulled her hand up to cup the other side of his face. Mick was really starting to like shooting videos. 

“Hey, Mike, can I get you to go outside for a moment while I talk to Mick here about this scene,” said the woman in a sing song voice.

The man smiled at her and said, “Your wish is my command.”

Mick laughed as the man walked out, apparently this woman was really good at commanding men. He sat there, her weight on his lap, causing him to harden and waited for her to tell him about the scene.

The woman got up and straddled him again, but this time she faced him. She ran her hands down his face and looked at him, taking in his strange features. 

“You know what's great about you Mick,” she asked, so very close to his lips.

“What would that be,” he asked. 

“You're so different. You're not like anyone else. You don't care what anyone else thinks, and you're the coolest guy because of it. No matter what Mick, always just be you.”

His gut clenched at her words and her proximity. Her mouth was so close to his now and he wanted so much to just close the distance and put his mouth on hers. Her breath was so sweet. As her lips met his, he tasted cherry lifesavers. So delicious, just like his favorite candy, but mixed with warm female breath. He sat there letting her kiss him, and run her hands under his shirt. 

Mick sucked in breath as the girl kissed the corner of his mouth and he felt a sharp pain in his arm. He looked down to see that she had cut a line up the inside of his forearm. Blood leaked from his arm, and she tossed a dagger into the middle of the pentagram. As he looked at her in question, she smiled seductively and ground against him. He was feeling a bit dizzy, but he knew he wanted her. 

“What's your name, I don't have sex with girls if I don't even know their name,” he said thickly.

“Vivienne,” she said huskily.

“Okay,” he answered and watched as she unlaced his pants, pulling his erection out and stroking him several times. 

Vivienne turned around and sat on him, guiding him into her body as she sat on his lap. She propped her hands up on the arms of the chair to control her movements. Mick ran his hands up under her dress, caressing her hips and thighs as she sank onto him. He breathed in heavily, making a low groan as he felt her heat squeeze him. He would have thought this was the weirdest sexual experience he'd ever had, but he had in fact dated some pretty weird chicks. This was on the top of his list though. Why had she cut him? He remembered the pentagram and wondered if she was a witch.

As Vivienne rode him, and his thoughts became foggier and foggier, he tried to piece it all together. The candles, the woman getting him alone, appealing to his desires and vanity, the dagger, the blood, and now the sex. He wondered if this was magic orgasm energy, but then he couldn't think anymore as she brought him closer and closer to orgasm. He gripped her waist as she ground against him, her voice yelling ritual words. He knew instinctively what was happening, but he was caught up in the pleasure of her body. Mick was an experienced man and he was able to keep from cumming as fast as she wanted, causing a sheen of sweat to cover her skin as she was forced to work harder. 

She was yelling the chants now as Mick's hands came around to squeeze at her breasts. Vivienne threw her head back and Mick kissed at her ear and neck as she bucked. One of his hands came to play at her clit under her dress and she moaned, her body tightening around him. His nimble fingers played there as if she were a guitar string and she screamed out as she came. Mick felt his balls tighten and he came hard deep inside of her. 

“Good boy,” she panted, “You actually participated, you're strong.”

Mick smiled against her neck and then he passed out. When he woke, she had laced his pants back up and he was sitting back in the comfortable velvet chair. When he asked about the chair to the stage crew later, they didn't know where it had come from. He took it home. It became his favorite chair.


	37. Cheering Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki reads Deely's book, gets super depressed and Tommy and Lilah decide to cheer him up...except, will Lilah have bit off more than she can chew, and will Nikki take no for an answer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, this chapter. It's like angst, sadness, depression and then...wham....delicious, horrible, wonderful, taboo smut. Nikki is a bad boy. Oh lort. Tommy was such a good boy. Only did what Nikki allowed, but Nikki, he's not as obedient as Tommy. What do ya'll think Nikki and Tommy should do? Should Tommy stop Nikki, should Nikki talk Tommy into it and have his way? I have so many different scenarios in my head of how this can go. I stayed up passed 4 am to write this, so you're welcome. 😂

They didn't have a show that night, as they had a night to spend at home before the show the following day. Nikki spent every moment of his time reading Cordelia's book. She hadn't named him. He knew it was him, but she'd used cover names to hide true identities. She hadn't completely kissed and told either. She'd talked about being swept up in a whirlwind romance, she'd talked about how he hadn't been able to truly love her, how perhaps he had truly loved no one but himself. Most of the things she'd said in her book were true, but it stomped him to mush to read about how she'd truly felt. She'd talked about her pregnancy, his addiction and his inability to commit.

As Nikki read her words, he realized that his heart felt like it was being ripped out of his very chest. He fucking missed her. He wanted to find her, take her, keep her, but he had hurt her. He knew he did. He knew this was his fault. Nikki might be a rude crude street kid, but he was smart, he read her entire book, even raising his eyebrow at her suggesting that he had narcissistic behavior and that he was perhaps even a classic sociopath. She used the last part of her book to speak out against addiction. He felt like some of what she'd said was unfair. He was selfish yes, but he wasn't a narcissist. He did actually give a shit about her, that's why he wasn't in her life now, fucking it all up. He'd let her go because he wanted her to be happy and he wasn't sure he could ever be the one to give her contentment.

Lilah and Tommy had gone out to find her house, but according to Lilah, her condo hadn't even been built yet, her mom didn't live in the same house, and there was no one she knew there to help her. She'd been forlorn, but not surprised. Tommy had taken her out to dinner and then they went back to the bus to check on Nikki and see if they could mess around. Lilah was relieved to see that Mike was nowhere to be found. He was taking his day off.

When Lilah and Tommy walked into the tour bus, Nikki wasn't gone. He hadn't gone back to his house. They didn't know it was because her bedroom was still there, exactly like she'd left it, minus the belongings she'd taken with her when she'd called her sister to take her back to San Francisco. Nikki knew he'd have to go back to his house some time, but the tour was going to continue even after they played their show at the Forum and he could go back to life on the road and consume himself in music, the stage, drinking, drugs and debauchery.

Lilah looked at Tommy and they gave themselves a concerned look at each other. Nikki was sitting there, staring at the picture on the back of his book and he was three sheets to the wind. He saw them come in and he smiled at them pathetically, his black hair sticking out at all angles.

“Look at what the cat dragged in, my terror twin and his hot girlfriend...I like that dress Lilah, so fucking sexy...”slurred Nikki.

Lilah of course was wearing her red dress again as they'd gone out to dinner and she didn't necessarily have another nice outfit. She gave Nikki a half smile, but she realized that Tommy's friend was in pain. She took her leather jacket off and smoothed her hands over her curves. 

She gave Tommy a look and then said suggestively, “Hey Nikki, thanks. Tommy really likes this dress too.”

Tommy smiled his sweet puppy dog smile and he raised his brows at Lilah. Her tone was unmistakable, but he needed to make sure.

“You know Lilah, once upon a time, Nikki let me watch him fuck his favorite girl, I was always thankful for him sharing that experience with me, you could say I even owe him,” said Tommy, giving Lilah another look.

Nikki perked up, “Yeah, I think you do owe me Tommy. Plus, it was sexy as fuck. One of my favorite times.”

Tommy raised an eyebrow at Nikki, he knew his best friend, Nikki only liked it when it was really bad, taboo. 

“Now hold up there Nikki, Lilah's my girl, and I'm not letting you fuck her, but...if Lilah says its okay, maybe, just maybe we'll let you watch.”

Lilah faked looking slightly scandalized, “Oh I don't know Tommy, that's... so so bad.”

She'd had a couple of margaritas at dinner and she was feeling sexy and warm. She was a little nervous to be sure, but poor Nikki, he needed a distraction. Tommy had explained to her what had happened with Nikki and Cordelia. Lilah's heart went out to him. She didn't know what was in that book, but she knew it was tearing him apart. 

“Oh Lilah, come on, let's show Nikki how good you look when I fuck your sweet wet pussy. How much you struggle to take me in. He'll like it,” said Tommy, knowing how much Nikki liked filthy talk. He wasn't as good at it as Nikki was, but he could see that Nikki's interest was piqued. 

Lilah bit her plump red lip, acting like she was considering it, but as Tommy came to her, drawing her into his arms and kissing her hard, smearing her red lipstick, she was in. He grabbed her nice thick thigh, pulling it up his hip and bucking against her. They heard Nikki inhale breath. 

“So this was how it felt huh,” said Nikki, “You guys, you're on fire.”

They both looked up at him, desire in their eyes, red lipstick smeared on their mouths and Nikki realized that he wanted to do more than he'd let Tommy do when it had been him in the same situation. But Lilah, she wasn't all sweet and innocent like Deely had been. She was red hot fire and he figured that he could talk Tommy into just about anything, but he had to play his cards right because the boy seemed a bit possessive of his new girl. 

Tommy pulled Lilah's hand as he walked to the couch. He sat down and pulled Lilah astride his lap. They wrapped their arms around each other and went into a hot makeout session, but it wasn't enough for Nikki. He wanted more. He needed to see more.

“Come on T Bone, stop teasing me,” said Nikki huskily.

“Always so eager Nikki,” said Tommy, smirking.

He pulled Lilah's dress up her hips, giving Nikki a great view of her black lace panties riding ever so alluringly up her nice plump ass. Tommy pulled Lilah's blonde hair back in his fist to suck at her neck and she moaned. Nikki had seen Tommy with many girls, but he and Lilah were like ambrosia. He couldn't get enough. Lilah's full curves weren't fat, they were lush and ripe and he wanted to see Tommy rip that fucking red dress off of her. 

Tommy kept sucking at Lilah's neck, but now Lilah was pulling Tommy's shirt open, pulling the buttons until they popped across the bus, falling on the seat and scattering to the floor. Shit, that was more like it. If he hadn't fallen so stupid in love with Deely and Tommy hadn't gotten to Lilah first, he could have had some definite fun with her. What was he talking about, Tommy was the only reason he hadn't fucked her raw yet. 

Tommy pulled on the bodice of Lilah's dress, letting her large breasts spill out over the bodice, then he pulled one of her large nipples into his mouth and sucked hard. Lilah's voice was deeper than Deely's had been and her moan was husky, full of desire and sex. Why did he keep thinking about Deely?! He watched as Tommy sucked each of Lilah's nipples into his mouth and she threw her head back, pulling Tommy's dark hair in her perfectly manicured fingers.

“Take off her fucking panties,” breathed Nikki.

The couple looked at him, their eyes pools of desire and Lilah stood up to let Tommy pull her panties down her long legs. She pulled them from around her ankles and spun them around her finger, tossing them to the side. She sat down on the couch next to Tommy and Tommy got up to go between her legs. He started to lower his head to her wet naked pussy, but Nikki cleared his throat.

Tommy raised his head and Nikki said, “No, I get to see her first.”

Lilah tried to tamp down her nervousness now as she maybe had jumped into this hastily. Could she really let Nikki stare at her down there? Except staring was not all he was planning to do. He got down on his leather clad knees to kneel next to Tommy and he looked impressively at Lilah's pretty cunt. 

“Oh, nice, she's dark down there, and she shaves. Mmm, so wet already. I bet a girl like her can handle more than one eager cock,” said Nikki darkly.

“Nikki,” warned Tommy, “Don't get too ahead of yourself. That's my pussy, you get to look, I get to fuck it.”

“'It', is attached to an actual woman Tommy Lee Bass,” said Lilah, raising a perfect dark eyebrow.

Both men looked up at her beautiful face and they laughed. They both immediately went back to looking at her pussy, and Lilah fought the urge to close her legs. This was for the greater good, right? Plus, she was pretty turned on, but she didn't think she was half the whore Nikki figured her to be.

“Remember T Bone, I allowed you to touch...” but Nikki didn't wait for permission, his thick fingers went to Lilah's slick folds and Lilah did start to close her legs, her eyes getting huge. 

“Easy girl,” said Tommy, smoothing his hand against the inside of her thigh as if she were a horse and she thought about all the ways she was going to make him pay later.

Tommy watched as Nikki stroked at Lilah's wet pussy. As his fingers circled her clit, Lilah reopened her legs and moaned out with the pleasure of it. The Terror Twins smiled as if they were little boys doing something naughty that was so fun even if they shouldn't be doing it. Nikki sunk two fingers into her body and he looked at Tommy with an impressed look on his face.

“That's a nice tight cunt, which is surprising since she takes your donkey dong,” said Nikki and Lilah looked at him, frowning.

Nikki laughed and thrust his fingers into her hard, causing her frown to drop and her mouth to open in a pant. He knew how to make a girl forget all her inhibitions. It was kind of a specialty of his. Tommy's fingers came down to join his best friend and he swiped at her clit as Nikki fucked her with his fingers. She was crying out now, her big tits heaving. Nikki took his other hand and squeezed at her closest breast, feeling the weight in his hand.

“Can I fuck her,” asked Nikki.

For one breathless moment, Lilah thought that Tommy would agree, but he frowned at Nikki and replied, “Nikki, stop trying to fuck my girl, I told you that sweet pussy is mine.”

“T Bone, let me feel her before you get in there, come on,” urged Nikki.

Tommy looked up at Lilah and he gave her a quizzical look, “Lilah,” he asked.

“I don't think I'm comfortable with that Nikki, I'll allow a lot, but you fucking me is taking it to a whole other level,” she said and he groaned. 

“Please,” he begged, “just for a minute, you can time me T Bone.”

Lilah rolled her eyes at Nikki's logic. Nikki was not used to being turned down. He wasn't used to not getting his way, especially when it came to women and Tommy.


	38. Bad Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Okay, dirty dirty smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, some non con here. Lilah's a tough girl, but apparently no match for Nikki Sixx. So besides old 80s hair rock, 90s rock (I was in high school), modern rock, electronic rock (like AwolNation) I have a major love of dark pop. There is a song I really like called "Play With Fire" by Sam Tinnesz. Well, Lilah definitely played with fire in this instance. I deliberated for hours about how I'd do this scene. I wrote half of this chapter before I went to work, got all heated up, but had to work all night, then came back home and wrote the other half. I'm sorry to my romantic fans who believe that sex should be between one woman and one man, and sure, that's great, but sometimes I think people take sex so seriously. They don't realize that sometimes, other people can turn you on and it's biology. It's chemistry. Sometimes, sex is just sex, sometimes great sex is just sex. In my story, Tommy and Lilah are in love with each other, but they still got pretty turned on with Nikki, and who wouldn't? Also, what girl reading my fic wouldn't want Nikki to trick them into having sex with him? I'm depraved, but I don't apologize, muwahahahahahaha. Don't get me wrong, I'm still a romantic at heart, but come on, this scene got me all hot....*breathing heavily*

Lilah's shapely thighs were spread and Nikki and Tommy were between them, their fingers playing at her when Nikki seemed to lose his control and want to bury himself inside of his best friend's girl. It wasn't about love, it was about pure lust, and a distraction. He wasn't stupid, he'd known what Tommy and Lilah were about as soon as they'd started making out in front of him. A couple that in love didn't just start initiating sex in front of another party if there wasn't a good reason. 

Nikki smiled darkly, testing the weight of one of her nice plump tits in his large hand. He was drunk, he was a little angry and he was very horny. His only goal was not just to slake his lust with Tommy and Lilah, but also to fuck with them psychologically. It's not like he didn't love Tommy, it's not like he didn't respect that his best friend was crazy over this girl, but he was in a dark place and this whole scenario was amusing. His gut clenched and his heart beat faster wondering how far Lilah would let him go, how far would Tommy let him go, all in the sake of cheering him up?

As soon as Nikki heard Tommy asking Lilah what she thought about Nikki feeling what it was like to be inside her, he knew that he had Tommy. He'd always been able to influence Tommy to do whatever he wanted. That was what made their relationship so great. Nikki was a boss and Tommy was a henchman, not to say that Nikki didn't enjoy doing some of the dirty work himself. Tommy was just so happy to be a part of all of this, the rock star life. How much would Tommy fight to keep Nikki's filthy hands off of his girl? 

When he uttered the word “please”, he could see the conflict in Tommy's eyes. Yeah, he was fucked up, he was damaged because of Deely's book and her leaving him, but the dark part of him knew he could take advantage of it. He knew when Lilah told him she wouldn't be comfortable about letting him, that she would be his biggest obstacle. She hadn't said an outright 'no' though. If Lilah was game, Tommy would go along with it. Nikki knew that instinctively. He had to play dirty.

He pumped his fingers into her again until the look of concern was off of her pretty face and he whispered to Tommy, “Kiss her.”

Tommy listened to Nikki without skipping a beat and he rose to kiss Lilah breathless, his hands pulling her face into him for a wet, open mouthed kiss. Nikki watched them kiss, getting hard at the good looking couple and also knowing he was planning dirty things with them. As Tommy and Lilah got carried away, Tommy's hands kneading at her breasts, Lilah's hands twining in Tommy's hair, Nikki pulled the laces of his leather pants and pulled himself out, giving himself a few strong strokes of his hand. 

“Yeah Tommy, pinch her nipples, make her squirm,” said Nikki.

Sure enough, when Tommy pinched at her nipples, Lilah did squirm and her legs sprawled open for him. 

“Suck her tits Tommy,” said Nikki darkly.

Nikki could feel Lilah getting wetter, his cock strained and he wondered if he could get away with directing Lilah as well as Tommy.

“Tommy, take your cock out so Lilah can stroke you,” said Nikki.

Tommy did as Nikki ordered, pulling the black spandex from his ass, his huge cock springing out, and Nikki smiled wickedly as Lilah also did what he said, wrapping her hand around Tommy's girth. The two of them moaned as Nikki watched and Nikki's cock twitched. Tommy and Lilah were so preoccupied with each other that Nikki was able to adjust his hips between Lilah's soft thighs, running a hand over the inside of her leg. 

He lined himself up as he watched Tommy moan into Lilah's mouth with one of her firm strokes on his cock. Then his hips surged forward and he slid the head of himself into Lilah. She didn't seem to mind at first, moaning out. Nikki drew his hips back and pushed himself further into Tommy's girl. She felt so good, so hot, so wet, so snug. He almost forgot for a red hot moment about what he was doing. One more thrust had him burying himself to the hilt, his hands coming up to pull her hips tightly against him, and that's when Lilah seemed to realize what he'd done. She drew away from Tommy to look at Nikki. Nikki had a wicked grin on his face and he gave another thrust to spite her as she screeched.

Nikki looked at Tommy and smiled, “Tommy, she is fucking exquisite, I can see why you're so obsessed.”

“You son of a bitch,” said Tommy unconvincingly. 

“Nikki!” shrieked Lilah, trying to close her legs, but that just brought him deeper inside of her. 

Tommy couldn't help it, seeing Nikki, balls deep in Lilah was a bit of a turn on for him. Nikki was a thicker man, and seeing that broad chest between Lilah's thighs caused him to get even harder. He'd spent the last four or five years being obsessed with this man, and he thought Lilah was the sexiest girl he'd ever fucked, so the two of them together in front of him, it was hot. Lilah clutched at Tommy, trying to get away from Nikki, but Nikki wasn't letting her go.

“Nikki, I thought I told you no,” said Tommy, but Nikki could see that Tommy liked what he saw. Nikki gave another buck of his hips.

Lilah bit her lip to suppress a moan. It felt good, but she'd told Nikki that she wasn't comfortable with him fucking her. That selfish asshole, she thought. She scowled at Nikki and he thrust harder, a squeak escaping her. 

“I just wanted to feel what Tommy's about to feel, I'm sorry,” said Nikki as if he were even a bit innocent in any of this.

Lilah clenched her teeth, wondering why they were all having this discussion with Nikki's cock still inside of her, as if they were discussing what they were going to have for dinner, or breakfast in this instance. 

“Nikki, you took advantage of this situation. Just because I feel bad for you doesn't mean you can just force yourself into me,” raged Lilah, but then her harsh words lost effectiveness as she moaned when Nikki drew out of her slowly and then slid back in.

Nikki made a face like he was sad, and he said, “I'm sorry, I'm just messed up right now, I'm dealing with a lot of heartache. I needed this, this intimacy with my best friend and his lover, I can stop...,” only he didn't stop at all.

Tommy's eyes looked sad, even if Lilah wasn't convinced, Tommy clapped Nikki on his arm, “It's alright man, we understand Nikki.”

Lilah threw her head back, trying not to cry out as Nikki thrust into her again, swirling his finger along her clit, Tommy's hand was squeezing one of her nipples. She clenched down on Nikki, causing him to groan. Tommy's eyes widened at the sight.

Lilah raised her head back up from the couch and glared at Nikki again, “Just so you know, I didn't want you inside of me, and if you cum inside of me, I'll cut your throat when you pass out.”

Tommy and Nikki both laughed and Lilah realized that they were some kinky, twisted bastards. 

“Lilah, be nice, he's had a tough day,” urged Tommy and Lilah smacked Tommy's arm.

She locked eyes with Nikki and he gave her a dark, smug look, causing more wetness to form inside of her and also showing her that Nikki was anything but a poor, pitiful, lovelorn man. He was dangerous and she realized now that he'd gotten exactly what he'd wanted. She couldn't help but moan as he started fucking her a little harder now. She couldn't help but compare Nikki to fire, she'd played with fire and now she was getting burned, but she hated that it felt so nice.

“Come look at me fuck her Tommy, I'm sharing this sweet little pussy that you've been so obsessed with. Doesn't her pussy look nice taking a cock,” Nikki said.

Tommy moved to watch Nikki's cock move inside of Lilah and he only felt a little edge of jealousy, but mostly he felt unadulterated lust, he nodded for Nikki, licking his lips. Lilah's head was moving from side to side as she struggled not to touch Nikki anywhere else besides where he was fucking into her, and her hips that felt the bite of his fingers. Tommy was smoothing his hands all over Lilah's body, her breasts, her hips, her legs, her clit, and she was having the hardest time holding back an orgasm. 

“I can feel that you want to cum Lilah, why are you holding back,” asked Nikki.

Tommy leaned up to kiss Lilah's red smeared lips, “It's okay baby, you can cum, then I'll make you cum again when I fuck you. Enjoy yourself Lilah.”

“I'm still angry with Nikki,” Lilah whined.

“But you like this, don't you Lilah, because anger just puts us on the edge of pleasure, doesn't it,” said Nikki.

Lilah threw her arms around Tommy's neck and kissed him hard as Nikki fucked her. Her legs rose to take him. 

“Tommy, Lilah, look at each other while she cums,” said Nikki, pumping harder. 

Lilah opened her eyes and looked into Tommy's brown eyes. Would he be upset with her if Nikki made her orgasm? He didn't seem to be a bit upset at the moment, she could feel his hard cock digging into her hip. His fingers were circling her clit, just enough slick pressure to set her teeth on edge as she felt her orgasm build. Their tongues met, swirling wetly and she felt someone's fingers squeeze at her nipple. She bucked her hips up and screamed into Tommy's mouth as she came. Her body squeezed at Nikki's cock and he didn't stop pounding into her as she pulsed around him. Nikki stopped fucking her before he could cum. He had better plans for his orgasm. He pulled his angry red cock out of her warmth, every fiber of his being rebelling against him. 

Tommy and Lilah were still holding each other when Nikki said, “Tommy I want to see you fuck her now.”

Tommy was all too eager, he sat down swiftly and drew Lilah up and over his lap, sinking her hips down onto him impatiently. Nikki wished he wasn't just a little jealous of Tommy's massive cock, although he'd never had any complaints about his own size, but watching Tommy's cock push tightly into Lilah's hot opening was enough to make his own dick twitch. Lilah's red dress was awkwardly resting between her tits and hips and she groaned out with the sensitivity of having Tommy's size penetrating her after she'd just had an orgasm. She sat facing Nikki, the way he'd had Cordelia all those months ago when he'd fucked her in front of Tommy. 

Lilah's husky moan as her hips slipped down and her body accepted Tommy's cock, was intoxicating. Nikki caressed at Lilah's tits which were just within his reach as he watched her cunt drag up Tommy's length. He could tell it was a little harder for her to take the other man, but her cries weren't from pain. Tommy's eyes rolled back at the sensation of the heat inside of Lilah. His cock was now penetrating where Nikki's cock had just caused so much friction inside of her. She was so hot, more than hot and the thought of her taking Nikki first, just spurned him on. 

After watching Tommy fuck into Lilah for several minutes, Nikki directed them in a different delicious position.

“Tommy, bend her over so she can suck my dick while you fuck her. I never came earlier because Lilah told me not to. The least she could do is make me cum a different way,” Nikki said as if he'd done her a favor.

Lilah once again frowned at Nikki, but she was feeling pretty good right now and Nikki had held back earlier, regardless of the fact that she was pretty sure it wasn't on her account. Tommy pulled Lilah up off of his lap and pushed her gently onto the couch, coming down to kiss her neck comfortingly as he pulled her hips back up to take her from behind. She pulled her hand back to grab at his ass as he sank into her, her face contorting in pleasure that resembled pain.

Nikki pulled his pants a little further down and got up in front of Lilah on the couch. He presented her with his cock, knowing he was in for a treat as he'd seen firsthand how good she could suck a dick. She tried to glare at him between Tommy's thrusts, but Nikki gently smacked his cock against her cheek.

“Lilah, you can't leave a man hanging like that, we're all having fun, just show him what a hot little mouth you have,” said Tommy, rubbing his hand affectionately over her ass.

“Fine,” huffed Lilah, then she sucked the head of Nikki's cock into her mouth, a little rougher than she normally would because she was annoyed with the insufferable man. 

He hissed at the way she sucked him hard, and pulled her blonde hair as she licked up his length. He was aroused thinking about how she'd have to lick her own cum off of him. His eyes met Tommy's over her and they smiled suggestively at each other. 

“Shit, this girl can suck a dick,” said Nikki, panting.

“I know,” smirked Tommy.

Lilah tried not to be effected, but as she took Tommy from behind and sucked at Nikki's cock, the subtle tang of her own flavor coating him, she found herself consumed with arousal. She was moaning around Nikki's cock as she swirled her tongue and sucked him deep into her mouth. Tommy was pushing against that sweet spot and she could feel herself building again. She'd never felt so wanton, but she knew she wouldn't regret this. She'd never trust Nikki again, but she would definitely remember at least this moment late at night when her fingers wandered...

Her hand stroked at Nikki's length as she sucked at him, slurping and pumping him at the same time. Nikki couldn't help it, he locked eyes, green on brown, with Tommy and he came, yelling out deeply. Cum splattered Lilah's face in spurts and she even licked some of it up.

“Fuck,” hissed Nikki.

Tommy was now rocking her up the couch with the force of his thrusts and Lilah knew what was coming next. 

“Nikki, watch, she's going to squirt,” he shouted and Nikki raised an eyebrow diabolically as he leaned his head to watch Tommy fucking Lilah hard.

Lilah wanted to slap them both, she wanted to yell at them, but instead she screamed, digging her claws into Nikki's arms as Tommy pulled out and she came, liquid squirting out of her. 

Nikki's eyebrows rose, and Lilah's mouth let out an unearthly sob as Tommy thrust right back into her wet cunt in a squelch and he fucked her hard again. It was almost painful, Lilah's front collapsed down onto the couch, partially on Nikki as Tommy too sought his release. Nikki watched as Tommy's ass clenched into Lilah and his face twisted in ecstacy. Lilah was crying, but it wasn't in despair.

When they all lay there, panting and shaking, Nikki said in the most cheerful voice, “Thanks guys, you really cheered me up.

Lilah scowled.


	39. The Old House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilah makes a stupid decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is plot, and ya'll will totally want to smack Lilah, but it's coming to a head. Warning for the next chapter. Please don't hate me...There will be some major non con, and not exactly the good kind. Tonight's mood song for me was "Monster" by Beth Crowley. My next chapter will be "Angry Too" by Lola Blanc. If you ever want to check out my dark pop chick music, I'm always looking for more and adding more. Anything I can sing to actually (I love singing). The playlist is on YouTube look for Lori Martin Queen List. I love hard rock, but I also love some girl angst music. I'm pretty much in love with Meg Myers and I'd leave my husband for Lzzy Hale, so...yeah. Anyway, back to the chapter at hand. Freaking Lilah, I hate that this has to happen, but...alas.

Lilah's pussy still ached as she sat up and looked at Nikki and Tommy. They were both asleep. She looked at their precious faces. They almost looked innocent, dark lashes resting on their young cheeks. Nikki's edge was gone, Tommy's mischievous nature not in appearance. Just two little boys that had gotten everything they'd ever dreamed of, sleeping peacefully. She pulled her dress up over her breasts and stood, wincing at the tenderness between her legs. She pulled her dress over her hips and downwards, searching for her favorite panties. She found them behind a cushion on the couch. She pulled them up her legs, knowing that she was just going to get them dirty with the fluids that were even now drying between her legs. 

Lilah liked to think of herself as a sexually progressive woman, but a threesome with Tommy and Nikki, that had pushed even her boundaries, but once again she didn't regret it. It had been a dark sexual fantasy that she never would have dreamed of. She looked at Nikki. That bastard, he'd been so diabolical, and she sensed his true nature now. Her annoyance and even anger with him had indeed driven her to a new edge of arousal, but Tommy going along with it all like Nikki was God, that was something different. 

Even with Nikki manipulating both Tommy and the situation, she'd seen bits of Tommy's affection come through. A gentle pat here, the intense stare of his dark eyes, passionate kisses, a stroke of his hand on her skin, reassurance when she'd been nervous. She realized that this sexual encounter had definitely been a good one for Tommy. He'd seemed to love every minute of it. She wasn't upset about that, but she saw now how much the man admired Nikki, how much he was influenced by him, she figured she'd always known. 

She got down to run her hand over Tommy's sweet face, Nikki's eyes opened and he looked over to see Lilah lovingly looking over Tommy. Her thighs brushed against his and Tommy's. Her hand gently stroked at Tommy's face. Oh how she loved that face. Those high cheekbones, the hollows of his cheeks, the perfect nose, the strong jaw, dark wavy hair. He could have been a male model, but the thought of that caused her senses to rebel. No, he was too raw, the music and the rockstar lifestyle were his destiny. She leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

She leaned back to get up and find her shoes. She had to go clean up, she still had Nikki's cum in her hair. She saw Nikki roll over and she looked over as he went back to sleep. She gave one last wistful look at Tommy and crept out of the bus. She walked to the lady's bus. Emi and Donna were not there as they were probably doing what almost everyone else was doing, visiting their homes and families. She knew that Tommy was going home tomorrow to visit his. 

Lilah tried to brush her hair out. She needed a very hot, soapy shower after what she'd just done with Tommy and Nikki. She changed her dress, trying to smooth it out as she folded it and put it away neatly. She pulled on a black Motley Crue Tour tee shirt and tried to use a washcloth to wipe between her legs. It was an almost useless effort. She pulled on a pair of black cotton panties and her jeans. Should she go back and try to hang out in the main tour bus with Tommy and Nikki or if she should go to sleep here, or...

She dug in the pant pocket of her jeans and found the address. Surely she didn't dare go to that address. They wouldn't even know when she'd show up, right? She shivered. She had the weirdest feeling about it, but she also knew that the entourage would drive off to San Diego after their concert and she'd have to wait longer before she could figure out why she was here and if she could ever go home. A part of her wanted to stay, a part of her wasn't sure if she was willing to live the 80s tour life forever. It was fun, but it was also pure chaos. She shook her head, being a model was also chaos. She didn't know. She put her sneakers on and decided to find a payphone. It couldn't hurt just to check.

She wondered if Tommy would miss her if she took a cab to check where the address led her. Surely him and Nikki could take care of themselves without her there for an hour or so. She pocketed the address, some phone change and some cab fair and went out in search of a payphone. She didn't have to go far. She found a 7/11 far off across the street from the auditorium parking lot and she went to the payphone. She breathed nervously. Should she? No one would know, right? She looked in the attached phonebook and found the number for a cab company and dialed the number. 

“Hi, I need a cab,” she said and gave the cross streets of where she was. 

“We'll send someone right out,” said the man on the phone. 

Lilah only waited about ten minutes before the cab showed up. She got in and told the driver the address. She swallowed her sickened feeling, wondering why she had such a case of nerves. She should have told Tommy she was going. She should have told Tommy where she was going, left a note, anything, but she hadn't. On the way to the address which led her to an old part of town and to a really old huge house, she decided that she'd changed her mind. She opened the door, got up to a standing position and then went back down to sit in the cab.

“I'm sorry, I've changed my mind, take me back,” she began to the driver, except that a hand pulled her door open and her arm was pulled out of the cab. She was bodily dragged out of the cab and when the driver went to complain, Lilah heard a melodic female voice assure the driver that everything was fine. 

“Here is the money she owes you and some extra. Don't worry about her, she's just nervous because she was afraid to come visit me, but we're friends,” said the female voice.

Lilah strained against the strong arms holding her from behind and she heard against her ear, “Hi Lilah, glad you could come.”

“Mike,” she asked incredulously, “let me go!”

“Oh, but you came all the way out here, let's just go in and talk. Vivienne has been so eager to meet you.”

He dragged her with him to the old house. She struggled for all that she was worth, and finally her eyes met Vivienne's in the dark.


	40. The Two Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilah finally meets Vivienne, she makes a hard choice and pays for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, please don't hate me. Like I said, I listened to "Angry Too" by Lola Blanc when I wrote this for inspiration. It's some dark crap. There is rape in this chapter and murder, so this is a warning. Also, please don't hate me. So, in my small town, or the area, the internet company has recently installed fiber optic internet. It seems great, except that the damn cords break easily, because there is a glass wire inside of them. Once again this week, I guess my cats, (I don't know) broke the wire and so I had to wait two days for a tech to come out. He has mounted it all to the wall to keep it away from the pointy eared devil beasts, so that's pretty great. Wish us luck that our internet stays good. Now I can go back to posting whenever the heck I want. Also...please don't hate me. And orgasm magic, totes a thing, you can research it. I did...wink wink. Did I mention...please don't hate me.

Lilah looked at the woman and she was frightened. More than frightened, she was downright panicked. Was this the woman who she'd seen in her dreams? Except now her face was visible for Lilah's perusal and she was...beautiful. Ridiculously, horrifyingly beautiful. Like the ocean during a storm, waves crashing over rocks violently. Vivienne smiled at her, but it did little appease her nerves. It was an all knowing smile, like she knew all of the secrets that Lilah couldn't figure out, except that Lilah didn't want to know them now. She just wished she'd stayed with Tommy. Even Nikki seemed a walk in the park next to this.

Mike dragged Lilah into the house as Lilah struggled, kicking and punching at him.

“Don't make me hurt you Lilah, you've been asking for it,” he said against her neck and she felt like vomiting.

She was beyond pissed that she'd ever kissed that creepy son of a bitch. Tommy had been right about him all along. They pulled her upstairs to a room that was lit with candles. There was a pentagram on the floor and a big bed up against the wall. Lilah was officially done with all of this. She elbowed Mike in the face, giving him a bloody nose. He screamed, but Vivienne smiled. 

“Release her Mike, she doesn't appreciate you rough handling her like that, I'm sorry Lilah dear, I just needed you to come in so I could speak with you,” said Vivienne.

“Who are you,” asked Lilah.

“But you know already, why ask questions that you are aware of, ask me questions that are important.”

“How do you know me,” asked Lilah.

“I could say through Mike, but we'd both know I was lying, wouldn't we,” said the beautiful woman.

“Why am I here,” asked Lilah.

“You wanted to know how you could get home, and I have to ask you a question in return.”

“Yes,” Lilah asked, trying to figure out if the woman was just putting on a false sense of security for her.

“Do you really want to leave, do you really want to go home?'

Lilah bit her lip for a moment, but then replied, “Yes, I do, but...”

“Yes Lilah,” asked Vivienne, waiting for more.

“I want to stay as well.”

“You can't have both Lilah, you stay or you go back.”

“How did I get here in this time,” asked Lilah.

“Well, I can't say everything you want to hear, but perhaps someone has been playing with time, perhaps someone changed things, changed relationships of certain friends that you and I share. You, you were perfect for what I needed. I am sorry if that has distressed you. You are a complicated woman Lilah, but I know what you want. I know what he wants. You're better for him than what the future had in store,” Vivienne said, causing Lilah to stare at her in amazement.

“Who would want to change their lives,” asked Lilah, knowing whom Vivienne was referring to.

“It was me, I changed things, but I did it for their own good. Too bad they can't help but destroy almost every good thing I do for them,” she huffed.

“You're crazy,” said Lilah.

“Oh, but am I,” asked Vivienne.

“So, are you going home, or are you staying here?”

Lilah didn't know what to do. Did Vivienne actually have a way back to her old life, her future life? Would she really go back and leave this all behind. She wished she'd been able to talk to Tommy before she'd taken that cab.

“I didn't get to say goodbye to him,” cried Lilah.

“I'll make sure he knows that it wasn't easy for you,” said Vivienne sympathetically.

“But she's staying with me though, right,” asked Mike.

“She will make her own decision Michael,” said Vivienne harshly, reminding everyone in the room just how fierce she really was.

“I need time to think. I need to talk to Tommy,” said Lilah, tears running down her face.

“I'm sorry dear, tonight is the new moon, it is tonight or never. Do you really think that Tommy will let you run back over here to me, just for me to send you home, away from him,” said Vivienne.

Lilah was sniffing now, she knew the answer. Tommy would never allow her to leave. She took solace in that for a moment, happy that Tommy would want her. That she might have a life here, with him.

“If I stay here, will I change history, will I ruin the future,” asked Lilah carefully, “will I cease to exist in the future? Will my mom think I just disappeared?”

“Yes to all of those questions Lilah. I'm sorry for putting you in this spot, I gave you a month to decide, and the time is at hand for you to choose.”

“Do it,” Lilah said quietly.

Vivienne almost looked disappointed, but she nodded, “There are two things I require from you to send you back.”

“What will that be,” asked Lilah.

“You won't like either of them, but one won't be so bad,” said Vivienne, coming closer to Lilah. 

“I'm nervous, this feels, so wrong,” said Lilah, her heart pounding in her ears. 

“Trust me Lilah,” said Vivienne.

Vivienne came to her, chanting now. Saying odd words under her breath. She came to Lilah, pulling her against her robed body. She put her mouth against Lilah's and Lilah tasted macarons. Just like she ate whenever she went to France. They were her favorite. Lilah breathed sweetly into Vivienne's mouth for a moment and the other woman held her closely. 

Vivienne drew her head back to speak more odd words and then she said, “I am sorry Lilah.”

Vivienne sliced a small cut up Lilah's arm and Lilah gasped, pulling her arm away.

“I require blood,” said Vivienne, putting the dagger in her hands into the middle of the pentagram. 

“So the other one isn't so bad then,” asked Lilah.

“No my sweet, the next one is the one you won't be fond of,” said Vivienne and then Mike was pulling Lilah into his arms. 

Lilah cried out as Mike threw her to the ground and started to pull her shoes off. 

“No fucking way,” yelled Lilah, kicking at him.

Vivienne watched, chanting her words as Mike stripped her pants off. Lilah saw that he was naked under a the robe he was wearing as he pulled his dick out of it and came to crouch between her legs. Lilah was very scared now. Just what kind of crazy ass devil shit was this? She had to let Mike rape her to go back to her own time? Like hell! She bucked and kicked as Mike held her down, adjusting his hips between her thighs. 

“Vivienne, please,” cried Lilah.

“I'm sorry Lilah, an orgasm from you is also required. The sexual energy is what fuels my power. Blood and sex.”

“I can't, not with him,” yelled Lilah.

“I wish I could get Tommy to do this Lilah, I really do, but he would not cooperate. Nothing would make him do something that would cause you to leave.”

Mike leaned down to kiss Lilah and she raked him across the face with her fingernails. He yelled out and roughly pushed his cock into her. Lilah screamed. His face was fury as he looked down at her. 

“I can feel his cum Lilah, you fucked him tonight, didn't you,” he huffed, pushing hard.

“Please, Mike, you're not a bad guy, right? You're just upset, do the right thing and stop, please,” cried Lilah.

“I'm not as big as him, am I? But I can guarantee that you'll feel me,” said Mike angrily.

Vivienne was chanting but she stopped to say, “Michael, you can't mistreat her if we hope to give her an orgasm. She can't cum if you hurt her.”

“Oh, she probably likes it rough, fucking that big drunk rock star degenerate, but I can be rough too, can't I,” Mike said cruelly, fucking into her hard and making her scream out. 

“I don't want this Vivienne, please, I can't orgasm like this,” said Lilah in squeaks as Mike pumped hard into her. 

Mike leaned in and bit her hard on her ear, causing her to tense up more and scream again. She waited until his face was close enough and she headbutted him hard enough to break his nose, blood spurting into her face as he screamed. 

“You bitch,” he yelled, drawing back and slapping her face. 

“I told you Michael, do not hurt her,” said Vivienne in a cold dark tone.

Mike had withdrawn from Lilah and Lilah was climbing on her hands and knees away from him and crying. Mike came up behind her and pulled her back to him, grabbing a handful of her hair and yanking it back as he slammed back into her unwilling body. The only wetness in her was from earlier and she thanked God for that since he was fucking her so hard that her teeth set on edge in pain. She was no where near an orgasm. This was nothing but a disaster. 

“Michael, "Lilah heard closer to Mike now.

Mike pinched Lilah bruisingly on her ass and jerked her head up harshly, snapping his hips into her when Lilah heard a gurgle behind her. She felt Mike slacken on top her and she took the opportunity to scramble out from under him. She turned around quickly to look as Vivienne held a bloody dagger in her hand and Mike bled out of a gash on his throat. 

As Mike struggled to take his last breaths, Vivienne said in a calmly terrifying voice, “You told me she liked you Michael, but you were just lying. You get what you deserve. You don't mistreat women.”

Mike lay there on the floor gurgling until he finally stopped, his eyes staring out into nothing. Lilah fought not to throw up. 

Lilah looked up at Vivienne, hoping the woman wasn't absolutely insane, “So now that he's dead, can I just stay, can I go to Tommy?”

“I'm sorry Lilah, you made your choice, the blood has been offered, the ritual must continue,” said Vivienne almost sadly.

“But, you need an orgasm...”said Lilah sickly.

“I must do it myself, I'm sorry Lilah, just lay back and relax. I'll make it all better.”

Lilah started to try and get away, but she was so weak. She'd seen too much, felt too much, she'd cum twice tonight already and then between getting violently raped and then witnessing her rapists brutal death, she couldn't move. She lay there, naked from the waist down as Vivienne stripped out her robe. She was naked and Lilah stared at the woman's body.

Vivienne was perfect. Her breasts, her slim waist, her shapely legs, Lilah would have loved to have sex with the woman under normal circumstances, but she was so frightened and her pussy felt battered. Lilah felt absolute despair at the entire situation. Vivienne got down on her hands and knees and crawled toward Lilah, calling out her spell words. When she got to Lilah she put her mouth against her again. Mmm, rose champagne, she loved it. She barely stopped to think about how the woman had tasted like cookies just earlier.

“I'm so sorry Lilah,” breathed Vivienne against her mouth, “It wasn't supposed to be like that, but I can make you feel good.”

Lilah tried to ignore Mike's dead body as Vivienne's lush champagne flavored tongue darted out to lick into her mouth. She was feeling so woozy, so odd. Lilah met Vivienne's tongue with her own and she was lost to the smooth sensations of the kiss. Vivienne was an amazing kisser. Soft and sweet at first, working her way into being more firm, searching. Lilah felt Vivienne's hand go under her Motley Crue tee shirt to caress softly against her breasts. 

Lilah didn't know how she could be feeling her heat rise already considering everything she'd done and endured and witnessed tonight, but she was sighing into Vivienne's mouth as the woman pinched ever so lightly on her nipple. Vivienne drew her mouth away to suck at Lilah's neck and then whisper into her ear, just chants, but Lilah shivered. 

The kiss lasted wonderfully long and built until they were breathing heavily and their tongues were brushing firmly and wetly against each other. Vivienne gently pushed Lilah against the floor and pulled her legs open. Lilah thought to fight at first, she was so sore. She had taken three dicks tonight, which had been more than she'd ever had in the entire time she'd lived in her own time. 

Vivienne looked down to see that Lilah was bleeding ever so slightly, “Oh Lilah, I'm so sorry, I should have slit his throat before he could touch you at all. I can sooth your pain, love.”

Lilah whimpered, but then Vivienne's warm soft tongue was lapping the blood up. She felt like the other woman's tongue was cleaning away all of her impurities. She pressed her tongue as deep as it would go into her, running her hands over Lilah's thighs. Lilah's hips rose of their own accord and she made a soft moan. It felt so nice. 

“Mmm,” Vivienne said, “I can taste them, Nikki too.”

Then Vivienne was lapping at her folds, swirling her tongue around Lilah and causing her to cry out in genuine pleasure. She was sore, but Vivienne only made her feel better. It took her awhile to cum because she had already cum for Nikki and then Tommy that night. Tommy's had been a hard orgasm and then she'd been so traumatized by Mike's intrusion. Lilah didn't think she'd ever be the same. 

She felt Vivienne's small fingers work gently into her and she opened herself up for the other woman. Vivienne pumped gently into Lilah, working her way up to her g spot as she licked and then said some odd word or two. It was pleasant, she could tell that Vivienne knew how to please a woman because she too was one. This was the reason she liked having sex with girls from time to time. Women took their time, they knew their way around, their feminine hands and tongues worked a lady into an orgasm that built and built until...suddenly Lilah felt a sweet tingle between her legs, Vivienne's tongue swirling her clit so slickly. It was so nice and Lilah finally let go. Her inner walls grasped at Vivienne's fingers and she moaned out with the intensity of it. 

Vivienne licked gently at Lilah's quivering pussy until Lilah finally whispered, “Thank you,” and nodded off to sleep.

When Lilah finally woke up, she stretched, enjoying the feel that only Egyptian cotton sheets could give a pair of naked legs. She had one leg up out of the covers and one inside. She opened her eyes slowly, letting everything sink in. She sat up as if she'd had the worst nightmare. She winced as her womanhood was sore. She looked around, wide eyed. Then she fell back into the bed, sobbing. She was back.


	41. The Year 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy finds a billboard of Lilah, he has to find her, he has to have her, but he's pretty bitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave you hanging for too long my lovelies. Okay, so I know he was engaged to Sofia Toufa in 2014, but Lilah's interference in the past changed some things and some things stayed the same, but have changed details. So, this just turned into a older man/younger woman, dark Tommy story. FUN!!! I'm fudging loving this twist. Sorry if I hurt you in the last chapter. I can't wait to read what ya'll think. I have to work tonight, so I'll check when I get home.

Tommy was riding his motorcycle through town when he saw it. He damn near crashed into the back of a car. He pulled over and stared at it. It was her. All glammed up and maybe younger than he remembered her, but it was her. It was a billboard for a company called Torrid and she was posing in a cherry print high waisted bikini, frolicking in the Summer sun. She had dark hair. She was magnificent. For the first time in the longest time, his chest tightened and his cock strained. He wanted to take the billboard with him, but he just took out his cell phone and snapped a picture of it. 

He got back on his Harley and drove home. He needed to talk to his people, find out how he could find her, how he could get his hands on her. He was older now, and he'd lived years without her, but he'd never gotten over her. He'd also never forgotten her betrayal. He'd woken up and she'd simply been gone. Nikki had told him that he'd woken up and seen her kissing him lightly, as if she'd been saying goodbye. Then there had been the witch, but he didn't want to think of that right now. 

“Hey, Steve, can you look for a girl named Lilah Thomas, she's a model for Torrid, I want to set up a time to meet with her personally,” Tommy said into his cellphone,

“Alright, shouldn't be hard to find, I'll get ahold of her modeling agency and contact her agent,” said Steve.

It wasn't long before Tommy found out that Lilah was going to be at a fancy charity event at the end of the week. He wasn't the fancy type and he wasn't the charity event type, but he needed to meet with the model. He'd found her on instagram and had gone through all of her photos. For how hot he'd thought she was back in 85', her photos left him breathless. There was even a photo where she was strategically naked, the curve of her ass showing, wearing nothing but flowers in her teased hair. There had been one of her in lingerie, long seamed stockings up her legs and she was in stilettos. He was over 50 now, but he felt as horny as he'd ever been and he was going to get her. He'd waited almost 30 years. 

Of course he'd done almost everything she'd told him he'd do, married Pam Anderson, lost the sex tape to his bullshit electrician, had children, fought with Pamela, but he'd only done that because Lilah had told him he would and he wanted to see if she'd been right. Now he was single and lonely except the constant bevy of rock sluts and needy Hollywood girls who liked the novelty. 

Steve had supplied him with magazines and photos of her and information. Where she lived, her relationship status, and her age. She was only 18, which meant she was too young for him, but she was legal. She had an actor boyfriend she had pictures of herself kissing on her instagram, and it fueled him with an anger so deep sated that he'd had to smoke a cigarette and tell himself that he'd met the Lilah who was a little older, wiser and she hadn't had sex in two years when he'd met her. Which meant she was probably having sex with that little piece of shit kid. The kid could be his own, and he knew that the boy couldn't be satisfying his Lilah, but she wasn't his...yet.

He considered waiting until Lilah would be the age that she remembered him, but no, what was the fun in waiting? He'd waited 29 years and he was tired of waiting. He'd already done some fucked up sexual shit and fucking an 18 year old model when he was 51 wasn't going to be the worst of it. He didn't care if she had a boyfriend either, he'd stolen girls from other guys many times, especially with a cock like his. He wasn't sure if a big dick would impress 18 year old Lilah the way it had her older counterpart. He'd probably hurt her and he found a strange twinge of delight at that because she deserved it, leaving him like she had. Leaving him to live over half his life without her. Leaving him to wonder what he could have done to make her happier. He'd thought they'd been happy. He'd thought they were perfect for each other. 

After she'd left, he'd been a shell of himself. Nikki had tried to cheer him up by getting him to do horrible, crazy acts of sexual and violent depravity, but he'd still lay in his bunk or in his bed and think of her late at night or in the early morning when he'd stayed up all night. It had given him a darker edge. The Tommy Lilah knew, he'd changed. He wasn't so sweet anymore. He'd given her his heart and she'd thrown it back in his face. His teeth bit into the filter of the cigarette and he imagined what he was going to do to her when he found her. The sad thing was that she wouldn't even know him or why he wanted her the way he did. 

He'd contacted Nikki and pulled some strings to get into the benefit. Everyone loved Nikki, he was everyone's favorite old rock star and because he spoke out against drugs and still rocked in his 50's, people were more prone to let him into things, plus he was richer than God since he'd been the song writer and he had so many other projects he did. 

“Why do you need to get into a charity fundraiser,” asked Nikki.

“I found her,” said Tommy.

Nikki was quiet for a moment, he didn't want to bring 'her' up, but he knew that was who Tommy was speaking of. He himself had seen her on ads, but he hadn't wanted to bring it up since it was such a sore spot for his lifelong best friend. He'd seen Tommy suffer because Lilah had disappeared, and sure enough, there she was, young and beautiful and carefree and he'd known it was only a matter of time until T Bone wanted to get ahold of her. 

“Do you think it's a good idea, she won't know you yet,” said Nikki.

“There is nothing that will stop me Nik, I need her,” said Tommy.

“Just don't get crazy okay, if I put my name onto something, like getting you into an event, don't embarrass me,” said Nikki.

“So, you and the wife want to go,” asked Tommy.

“Naw man, we're staying home for this one, but you have fun, don't do anything horrible.”

“Thanks Nik, it means a lot to me.” 

“I'll have the tickets sent to your house, dress nice,” said Nikki.

On Saturday, Tommy looked at himself in the mirror. He was older now, he'd led a crazy ass wild life, but he still felt young, except for parts of his body, but he refused to get old. He wore a black tux, black chucks instead of dress shoes, He didn't button his shirt all the way and it hung open at the neck, exposing his tattoos, most especially the red lipstick kiss. He had earrings in and he ran his hair through his dark haphazard hair. Good enough he thought, lighting another cigarette. SHE had wanted him to quit, but why should he have listened to her? 

If he looked a little less than high society, it wasn't a big thing because this was Hollywood and the richest people were the weirdos. He'd be accepted. The fundraiser was for the Los Angeles Humane Society and he'd always loved animals. They'd always been a comfort and joy to him. He wrote a big check and stuffed it in his suit coat. He heard a honk and he went out to see the limo he'd ordered had shown up. Normally he would have driven his car, but he wanted the limo for when he took HER home. And he would. 

When Tommy showed up at the party, everyone turned and looked at him. He was well known in this town, a bit infamous, but also still interesting to the gossips. He only had eyes for her. His eyes scanned the room. At first he looked for red or pink hair but he remembered that her hair was dark now. She hadn't dyed it yet. He found her out on the dance floor, with that Justin Bieber look alike with the blonde swept hair. They were dancing and she was laughing at something the kid said. She was so young, so full of life, so fucking drop dead gorgeous. She wore a satin, curve hugging, black dress that strategically showed off her best curves. It dipped low in the back and her breasts were as nice and big as he remembered. The kid she was dancing with kept looking at them. He couldn't blame him, but he was still going to kick that kid's ass if he could.

She looked up as she saw him coming and her eyes widened in recognition. She wore bright red lipstick and her black eyeliner winged out, making her look exotic. He liked dark haired Lilah, it really suited her. He walked straight to her and she stopped laughing or even paying attention to what the kid said to her. She just stood there waiting for him to come to her.

“Hi Lilah,” Tommy said, his dark eyes peering into her lovely face.

“How do you know who I am,” she asked nervously.

“But you know me, right,” he asked.

“Well, yeah, I grew up on your music, my mom was a rock fan,” she said.

He grinned at her and shoved the kid out of the way, “Can I cut in?”

Lilah squeaked and the kid muttered a 'hey' as Tommy swept her into his arms, holding her uncomfortably tight against him. 

Tommy leaned down and breathed deeply, “You have no idea how long I've waited for this, you smell so fucking good.”


	42. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilah wonders what Tommy Lee would want with her and Jeremy becomes upset. Lilah tries to go home alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just turn my only girl in the series not a virgin, into a virginity kink story? Oh hell yes I did...And I'm not even the least bit sorry. Hey Lilah was about to lose her v card to that blonde actor tool, better this way. Plus, Tommy is the love of her life, she just doesn't know it yet. Also, I'm about to have some daddy kink. I mean, she's 18 and 2014 Tommy is Daddy...sigh. I don't know how you guys feel about all of this, but I'm dying...like this story is life for me, and the Librarian story...just you wait I'm gunna pull some shit on ya'll with that one too. Enjoy so freaking hard.

Lilah was so excited to be at the event tonight. Her check wasn't big, but she wanted to support the cause for animals. She was dressed in a new awesome dress she'd found on Rodeo Drive and her eyeliner was on fleek. Her boyfriend, Jeremy, had escorted her and she was pretty sure tonight was the night. He was so cute. She'd met him while she was modeling for a music video and he was an actor in it. It was just a little pop video, but it'd been fun and she'd met Jear. 

He was an up and coming actor, mostly doing commercials, soaps and CW side characters, but he was so handsome. His blonde hair was shagged perfectly, his face pretty, his eyes hazel green, he was about her height or maybe an inch shorter, but he had a nice body build. He definitely was always in the gym trying to keep fit. She was actually going to the gym more often herself. She didn't want to lose weight, but she did like to stay tone. 

She couldn't' believe out of all of the good looking skinny actresses he worked with, that he'd been into her, but somehow he was. She'd kind of dated in high school, but she'd been self conscious about her weight, until she was 16 and a modeling scout had handed her and her mom a card and asked her if she'd heard of plus size modeling. She'd called them back and now she was one of her agency's top rising plus models. She had to admit, for a woman who as a kid had been made fun of, or had been the hot girl's “fat friend”, being a model was fun and glamorous. 

After modeling non stop for two years, she'd never had enough time to look for a serious relationship and had never had the opportunity to have sex, except for when she'd had a sexual experience with one of her fellow plus models. That had been nice, more than nice, but she was looking forward to being with a man and Jeremy and her had been pretty hot and heavy for weeks. He had respected her wish not to have sex until she was ready. She was pretty sure she was ready tonight. She was feeling very sexy with her crimson matte stay on lipstick. Her dark soft waves gleamed down her back and she had on her black Louis Voutin heels, with the red on the bottoms. She'd saved up for months. She was feeling top sexy mode right now.

She was laughing at some idiotic thing Jear had said, when she looked up to see a tall, slim, black haired man walking across the room toward them. Her eyes were drawn to him, but then she realized that it was Tommy Lee, then she realized he was coming toward her. Why her? She knew who he was. She'd been into old rock music since she was a kid because her mom was a rocker. She was very aware of Tommy Lee's infamy, what was he doing looking like the jaguar she knew was tattooed on his arm, stalking toward her? Her heart beat unsteady and hard as she waited for him to maybe walk in a different direction. 

“Hi Lilah,” he'd said, all dark and intense, his eyes peering into her as if he was searching for something more than she could supply.

“How do you know who I am,” she asked wondering how in the world a big bad rock icon could know who she was.

“But you know me, right,” he asked, as if he wondered just how much she knew about him.

She explained to him that her mom had liked rock music, and he just grinned at her. It was almost frightening. Then he'd shoved Jeremy out of the way and asked to cut in as he swept her into his arms. She felt his warm body through his suit and she tried not to be effected. What universe was she living in right now? She didn't know how upset this would make Jeremy, but she couldn't do anything to stop it. It was like Tommy Lee was a magnet and she was powerless to stop this. 

He leaned down and seemed to smell her hair, saying hotly into her ear, “You have no idea how long I've waited for this. You smell so fucking good.”

His words both baffled and surprised her. What? What had he been waiting for? He thought she smelled good? Why was he being so sexy towards her? Maybe he didn't know who she was? But, he knew her name, so he did know who she was. Maybe he'd seen her photos somewhere. But she didn't know him, other than what the next person knew. Why would he take these liberties? Why was he completely disregarding that she was here with a different man? Except with his hands wrapped around her and smoothing down her bare back, the smell of cigarettes, gasoline, expensive cologne and pure man hanging off of him, she couldn't think of Jeremy as a man compared to Tommy Lee. 

Her big green eyes looked up at him and met his dark ones. He looked down at her too and she saw something so dangerous there. Accusation, lust, question, determination. She felt so out of her league. He was Tommy Lee, not some normal man and she was just a rising plus size model. Yes, she was living way beyond anything she'd ever dreamed of, but this was insane. Maybe he'd seen her lingerie ad. She'd been nervous as hell about that, but when she'd seen the pictures, she'd been pleased. She'd looked downright sexy and she'd been complimented about that shoot by several strangers since. 

“What have you been waiting for,” breathed Lilah, trying to stay as calm as possible.

“You sweetheart,” and he pulled her even closer. She felt something hard digging into her soft belly.

“I'm here with my boyfriend,” explained Lilah, feeling lightheaded.

“Fuck him. He's just a boy and it won't last with him anyway.”

Lilah gasped and said, “How do you know that, he's been a perfect gentleman.”

“That's the problem, no man should just be a gentleman. When you're mine, I'm sure as hell not going to take it easy on you,” he said huskily.

She tried to draw away from him, but he held her close, “Oh no you don't sweetheart, you're not going to run off again. You're going to come home with me and I'm going to show you why a pansy bitch like him can't possibly ever please you like I can.”

“Excuse you, I know you're a big star and everything, and that's great, but I'm not yours. Why would I possibly go home with you? I'm in love,” she said unconvincingly.

He laughed, and the sound was condescending and sure, “Oh no, you're not in love with him. You're just horny, but he's going to leave you frustrated, right? Come home with me.”

“You're incredibly arrogant,” she said, glaring at him.

“I know, but you're going to love me,” he said, raising his dark eyebrows at her.

“Mr. Lee, I have to get back to Jeremy,” she tried to pull away again.

“This dress, it's even better than the red one. You look amazing Lilah. So fucking sexy. I'm going to take you home, whether you like it or not.”

She slapped him then, but she was pretty sure it was because she was more scared than scandalized. She felt like she was losing control. She'd never felt so breathless, so frightened, so aroused. This man was old enough to be her dad and then some, but here he was making her feel things she'd never felt and she'd just met him. 

He leaned back and grinned at her, a wide disconcerting smile and he grabbed her arms tightly. He leaned in and his lips met hers. It was electric. It left a trail of sparks from her mouth to her breasts and down between her legs. She shivered. His tongue darted past her lips and into her mouth. He groaned, tasting her sweetness. He'd missed her so much and she couldn't even remember him and what they'd shared. This Lilah had never felt his touch, never had him inside of her. He was about to rectify that. He loved sex, he loved pussy, but every time he buried himself into a nice hot cunt, he was painfully aware of the fact that it wasn't Lilah's.

Lilah opened her mouth to him and their tongues met, hot wet tongues, twisting and searching. Lilah knew she should turn away, knew that sweet Jear Bear was sitting there watching her kiss Tommy Freaking Lee on the dance floor of a charity event, in her black satin dress and patent high heels. Her arms rose to wrap around his neck, brushing the hair that sat on his collar. She breathed dreamily into Tommy's mouth, and then he lifted back, smacking his lips against hers and looked down at her. 

“Lilah, what the hell is going on here,” they heard Jeremy say.

Lilah was snapped out of the spell. What the hell was she doing? She pushed hard at Tommy and he stumbled back a bit as she dodged his arms and stormed off, glaring at him over her shoulder and taking Jeremy's arm. Jeremy was visibly upset. 

“I'm sorry Jear Bear, I'm not sure what any of that was about,” she apologized as Tommy looked after her. 

“Lilah, you kissed him back,” said Jeremy in a high pitched whine that set Lilah's teeth on edge. 

“He kissed me, I didn't know what to do,” cried Lilah.

Tommy watched the young couple argue and he quirked one side of his smile. The boy hadn't been pleased with Lilah's reaction to him. He would mingle a bit, and then he'd find her again. He wasn't letting her go anywhere without him. 

“You didn't have to wrap your arms around his neck, Lilah, you're not the girl I thought you were,” said Jeremy.

“He was kind of hard to get away from,” she explained.

“It didn't look like your tongue was trying to get away,” he spat.

Lilah frowned. Jeremy was right. She had willingly leaned into that kiss. She hung her head, not knowing what to think or feel. Should she defend herself? Should she feel bad, when she was just as mystified as to what happened as poor Jeremy? 

“I just can't be around you right now Lilah,” said Jeremy, walking off. 

Lilah had a feeling she'd hurt his ego. He really loved being the center of attention and sometimes that was what Lilah thought he saw in her, that she was his adoring, obsessed, devoted, girlfriend who was proud to be with someone like him. It made him feel good to have someone who thought he was the world. When she'd kissed Tommy Lee, he'd realized that he wasn't the only thing that would ever be on her mind. He didn't come back for her that night and she found him talking to some blonde skinny girl in a corner. She caught sight of Tommy Lee, two very slutty looking girls on each of his arms. She frowned. Men. She was tired of tonight. 

Lilah went to get her shawl and purse from the coat check and stood outside to get a cab. She was done. She was tired, she didn't want to think about the sexual experience she wasn't going to have now. Why had she ever thought a conceited actor like Jeremy would be the best choice to honor with her virginity? It's like the universe had sent Tommy Lee just to keep her pure. As she beckoned to a cab, the man she'd just been thinking about appeared at her elbow and stopped her.

“No, I'll take you home. I have a limo,” said Tommy.

“I don't trust you,” she snipped, trying to walk away.

“You shouldn't,” he said and winked, making the star tattoo on his face crinkle just the slightest bit. 

A man like him was absolute trouble. She needed to get home, she needed to take these blasted beautiful shoes off. She needed a bubble bath. She looked Tommy over, he was very attractive. Tall, wild black hair in disarray, dark intense eyes, tattoos on every part of him that she could see, even his fingers. He was not her type. Actually, he was her type, but she'd convinced herself that a guy like Jeremy would make her happy. 

He motioned for his limo and it pulled up to get him. He didn't even ask now, he just took her by the elbow and led her to the car. He helped her in, his hands lingering over her curves in that satiny dress. He bit his lip, trying to remind himself not to just jump her right there in the limo. He wanted to, he'd waited for it, but he wanted to take her home. This was going to be a treat, a thrill. He remembered fondly the last time he'd had her in a limo. She'd been trying to keep him from fucking her and she'd sucked his dick instead. He sat down across from her, so that he could take her in, look at her, but his hard on was difficult not to notice. Her eyes kept lowering to peek and he just sat there, grinning at her with his legs outstretched, an impressive tent propped inside of his suit pants. He knew she was looking, but she was pink skinned and trying not to. 

She told him her address, but he ignored it, not bothering to tell the driver. She gulped as she realized that he wasn't taking her home. Her long, thick legs crossed and she pulled her dress down to her knees and then pulled the bodice of her dress up more. He didn't even say a word. He just watched her uncomfortably fidget with her clothing, staring at him for answers. 

“I'm not going home with you,” she suddenly said.

“Oh, but Lilah sweetheart, you are,” he said.

“I don't know what kind of girl you think I am, but I came to the party with my boyfriend. We were happy and now he won't talk to me because you kissed me and...,” she suddenly stopped.

“And because you kissed me back,” he asked suggestively.

Lilah crossed her arms and looked away angrily. Was she more mad at Tommy or herself?

She looked back at him and narrowed her eyes, “Aren't I a little too young for you?”

“You're 18, you're a woman. Yeah, you're a little young, but you should have thought about that when we were the same age.”

She looked at him, her brow furrowed in question, what? Then it occurred to her, he was on drugs. Surely that explained some of his odd behavior. She hadn't tasted booze on his breath when they'd kissed, but drugs...yes, that was it. 

“Well I don't date men that are as old as you,” she said unkindly.

“I don't plan on dating you Lilah, I plan on fucking you.”

Lilah felt a zing in her belly and panties at his crude words. No man had ever talked to her like this. She felt a wetness between her legs and she panicked. No way was she going to lose her virginity to Tommy Lee when this was supposed to be a romantic occasion for her. Tommy Lee was a seasoned rock star, he'd been around. She wouldn't be special to a man like him. Women were just an easy conquest for him. Jeremy might have treated her like a queen. 

“I'm not letting you fuck me,” she stormed, uncrossing her legs without realizing it and narrowing her eyes. 

Tommy caught a glimpse of black panties and he smirked, “We'll see.”


	43. The Keychain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets Lilah to his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilah's feisty. Ha ha ha!!! I'm enjoying the hell out of this older darker Tommy and young unsuspecting Lilah. Oh Tommy, he thinks she's going to give him his way with her.

They stared at each other, him with lust, her with derision belying desire. She didn't know why she didn't just text someone, anyone but she had to admit, she was intrigued. Why was an old rock star so adamant about taking her to his home? Was this how guys like him got girls? Did they just say, 'hey, you're coming home with me' and she was supposed to give in? Or save herself? Did girls ever turn down rock stars? She lived in a progressive world, surely she wasn't into this kind of machismo, right? But the strange throb between her legs told her otherwise. 

Lilah wasn't unwise to the ways of the world. Just because she hadn't actually had a dick inside of her didn't mean that she didn't know how things worked. She'd also given blow jobs. She knew what dicks were like. She knew what sex was supposed to be like, but she was hoping that when she finally gave it up, because she was tired of having her virginity, that it could be nice, sweet, and romantic.

She'd heard her friends talk about how nice it was to get some D, she'd been made fun of for being so sentimental and stingy with herself, but Lilah didn't care. She had high hopes for her first time. She crossed her legs again and bit her lip.

“Girl, you keep biting that lip of yours and I'm going to have to come over taste them myself,” he said huskily, and Lilah's eyes widened.

Wetness, she felt wet down there. What? She had everything planned out, had worn her prettiest lingerie under this sexy dress and now she was considering showing it to a different man than she'd intended...but she couldn't, could she? She bit her lip again. Shit.

Tommy rose up from his seat and drew her legs apart to settle between them. It happened so fast that all she could do is squeak. Then he leaned in and kissed her full lips. He started softly, but then he steadily kissed her more deeply, harder until she was panting against his mouth. His hands ran up and down her arms, feeling the gooseflesh that he left in his wake. She could barely think straight. His kiss was magic, like some potion from a fairy tale. Was this why some of her friends liked older men? 

“I always did like the way kissing turns you on,” he breathed against her lips. 

She quirked a perfect dark eyebrow and he just kissed her again, but he was right, she was a sucker for kissing. It turned her to mush. She'd almost given in many a time, but had chickened out at the last moment. Tommy drew her in closer to him, pressing her plump breasts against his chest. Lilah was feeling things that she could barely handle. This was too much. Lilah smiled internally, only she would go to a party with one boring guy and end up leaving with an old rockstar. 

Lilah was kind of scared that she was going to give in to him. Why her? Maybe he wouldn't expect her to have sex with him? An odd feeling of disappointment washed over her. What?! Was she going crazy? She drew back and looked at him, at those dark eyes that were staring into her soul. She looked at the mess of dark hair on his head, the tattoo on his high cheek bone. Would it be so bad to say she'd lost her virginity to Tommy Lee? 

Tommy watched the internal struggle in Lilah. She was a good girl, she didn't know what to think about him taking her off like this. She was so sexy, those big green eyes devouring him, her pretty mouth panting so sweetly, her long dark hair framing her face. She was drop dead fucking gorgeous and he'd thought of this face for twenty nine long years. He could see that she was unsure, but he knew desire when he saw it. He could smell it. She was wet for him, he'd be willing to bet a million dollars on it. 

Being Tommy, he couldn't help himself. He reached between the legs that were on either side of his hips and ran his hand up her thigh. She tried to close them to him, but he was in the way. He buried his face in her neck and kissed her there, sucking and nipping as his fingers found the crotch of her panties. He slid his long index finger inside of her panties and then smoothed it over her. Slick and ready for him. He smiled.

“Lilah, you're wet for me sweetheart. I know you're going to try and fight this because you think you don't know me, but giving in to me is going to be the best choice you've made in all of your short years. I'm going to make you feel so good baby.”

Lilah's eyes dilated and she opened her legs up a little more to feel his finger there, right where she hadn't realized she'd wanted it, but oh God, she did. She wanted him to touch her. She'd never wanted anyone to touch her so bad in her life. She hated herself for it, but it was like a drug. He pressed another finger into her panties and felt her dig her fingers into his shoulders and let out a deep quivering breath. He swirled his fingers gently against her clit and listened to her moan next to his ear. Just as he applied more pressure with his fingers, the car stopped. They were at his house. 

They drew away, Lilah looking flushed and panting. Tommy annoyed, but knowing more was yet to come. He pulled his hand from between her legs and sat back to get out of the car so he could take her hand and lead her out and to his house. Lilah hesitated, knowing that going into his house meant that he would think he'd won, that she was accepting of the fate that he had planned for her. She was attracted to him sure, but she had just met him, she had a boyfriend, even if she wasn't sure if Jeremy would even still speak to her. 

“Don't worry, I just want to talk,” Tommy's smile sinister.

“I don't believe you,” she said timidly.

“That's because you're smart Lilah.”

He pulled her arm into his long fingers and led her to his house. She held her purse closely to herself as he turned on lights and took off his jacket. He ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. Lilah took her phone out of her purse and texted her best friend, Aimee.

“Hey, I'm at Tommy Lee's house! Check on me later.”

“Shut up bitch!”

“No, seriously, I just want someone to know where I am and I can't tell my mom or Sally.”

“You're lying, but I'll check on ya later. Luv Ya Girl!”

then Aimee sent another, “Have fun losing that V card, you little hussy.”

Lilah tried not to snicker at her crazy best friend's texts, but Aimee was just ridiculous. She rolled her eyes, and typed, “Love you too.”

Tommy was watching Lilah as she texted and when Lilah looked up it was to see Tommy's dark eyes on her, studying her. 

“I was just texting my bestie to let her know where I am, so..., that way I'm safe.” 

“Oh, sweetheart, you're not safe at all,” he said in a low voice.

Lilah's eyes widened. He had been on TMZ more times that she could count for one crazy thing or another and she'd unwittingly put herself in a situation to become one of those new stories. She shivered, thinking that it was entirely possible that people saw her leave with him. What would that do to her reputation? Lilah wasn't one to really care what people thought of her, but her agent was constantly telling her that she had to watch how she behaved and what she posted on social media. Tommy was a well renowned bad boy and here innocent Lilah Thomas was cavorting with him, at his home. She was asking for it. 

He looked at her phone and raised a dark eyebrow, “Are you done with your phone?”

She didn't know why he seemed so menacing at first. The truth was that Tommy didn't like to be ignored. When she was with him, he wanted her complete attention on him and him only. Lilah nodded and put her phone in her purse and set her purse on his front entrance table. He smiled at her, pleased that she was smart enough to figure it out. Anything on her cellphone could wait till the morning. She stood there wondering what was next. Did he actually want to talk? 

“Now, where were we before we got out of the car,” he said, giving her a half grin.

She realized that he didn't actually want to just talk. She stood there for a moment, him taking in her form fitting dress and her round hips, the dent of her waist and then those perfect big tits. He admired her long wavy hair. It was a little shorter when he'd known her. He couldn't believe that after all of these years there she was. As much as he wanted twenty four year old Lilah, eighteen year old Lilah was as beautiful as Tommy had remembered her. He really liked those high heels on her. Sexy. As. Hell.

He walked slowly to her again and then ran his hands over her arms, looking into her eyes, “You know, I have a really cool story. I was a kid, 23, and this crazy girl shows up with cherry red hair and she says she's from the future. I'm so into her, that I just put off that she keeps telling me that she's not from my time. She wants me to help her get back home, but she owes me one favor, anything I want. I help her, I leave the woman I was going to be with so I can have her, then...Poof! She disappears. What's funny is that last week I realized that she wasn't lying to me. She was from the future. I don't know how or why she woke up in my bed, but I believe in fate and she was mine. So, now...you owe me a favor Lilah. And you're going to pay up.”

Lilah stared at him mesmerized. He was crazy. He must be on drugs or he must have done so many drugs that it fried his brain. 

Lilah frowned up at him, “I don't know what any of this has to do with me.”

He smiled wickedly at her, “ I know you don't, but it gives me satisfaction to say it to you.”

Lilah chewed her lip, she had really messed up. She should never have kissed him back on the dance floor in front of her boyfriend, she should never have gotten in his limo, she should never have let him touch her, and kiss her and she should never have stepped a foot into his house. He drew her into his arms and pulled her against him. His mouth met hers, but she wasn't cooperating now. She was too scared. He licked at the seam of her mouth and then pulled her ass up against him.

“You know Lilah, I can fuck you without kissing you. I just know how much you liked to be kissed.”

She kicked off her shoes and became about three inches shorter, even though she was still tall, he was taller. He figured she was getting more comfortable, but she had actually figured out that it was going to be impossible to run in those fancy heels and she was already very sad that she was going to leave them when she ran out the door. He smiled, but then she pulled out of his arms and ran to her purse. 

“Getting a condom,” he suggested, “I don't really want to use one but if it makes you feel better.”

He followed her and right when he got to her, to pull her back against him, she pulled a keychain with pepper spray out and shot him right in the face with it. He yelled out and then grabbed his face. She ran like hell.


	44. The Buzz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilah escapes and Tommy and Lilah are left to pine over each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter cracks me up. Is Tommy responsible for ruining her career? Knowing the depravity of Hollywood, I don't think so. I think he's just given her an edge. Hollywood is a sucker for scandal. Anyway, Tommy's going to get that girl...he really will, but I'm having so much fun building it up. Plus, Jeremy is a DOUCHE canoe. She is so better off without him, but his hashtags were fun to write and I was lol'ing out loud.

Tommy could have kicked himself for both, not anticipating that she'd run like a deer being stalked, because he truly had been out for the hunt, but also for writhing around in pain and then needing to rinse his eyes, just to be a little too late to see her scaling his fence in that tight dress of hers and stopping her before she could get away. He thought about chasing her, but he didn't because he couldn't see good enough to drive at the moment. Clever girl. 

Tommy had been left with nothing but a very expensive pair of high heels, a hard on, but only after his eyes had stopped burning and he realized that he'd also been left with a surveillance video of her scaling his fence. The video was 8 minutes of her climbing and wriggling, her dress riding up to reveal her thighs and flashes of her black panties, and one of her flimsy straps breaking and coming down low to reveal the swell of one of her tits. She hadn't been able to cover herself, because she'd needed her hands to climb. He watched it as if it were a porn.

He had to give the girl credit, she was smart enough to know that at his whims, for any girl, wasn't the safest place to be, but her in particular. She was in even more danger, because he was going to keep her. Maybe he needed to play dirty. He should have never tried to talk to her about her future/past self. He should have seduced her, gotten her drunk on his dick and then told her when she was already hooked. Except that Lilah had always had a mind of her own. No matter how much she'd liked having sex with him, no matter how hard he'd made her cum, she did what she wanted, what she felt was right.

Tommy lay in his bed, his face a little hot, and smiled. He'd found her and her running away meant that she knew what was in store for her. She'd wanted it, he had seen it in her eyes, in her heaving breaths. He had felt with two of his fingers how much she'd wanted him, but he had not played his cards right. He reached down to stroke his hardened cock, wanting her so much. He had really thought he was going to have her. He could call any number of sluts to him out with his condition, but he didn't want them. He wanted her. He wasn't going to have sex with anyone else because he was going to really like it, really want it, even more than he did now, when he actually got ahold of her again. He refused to let it take very long to get her. 

Across town, in her tiny apartment, Lilah lay in her bed, in her comfy nightgown wondering what she'd run from. He'd been crazy, but he hadn't acted crazy. He'd just said crazy things. But they'd made sense to him. She got onto to her cell phone. She'd texted Aimee to get home and her best friend had come and gotten her and taken her back to Lilah's apartment. She'd asked a million questions, but Lilah had just told her that she'd decided to walk home and her dress strap had accidentally popped open, damn big breasts. 

“But were you really at Tommy Lee's house and why were you walking? Did something happen?”

“Well, just in case he was intoxicated, I walked to make sure he didn't drive.”

“But why were you at Tommy Lee's house,” Aimee squealed.

“He found me attractive I guess, but I'm not that type of girl, so I left.”

“Did he do something to you?”

Lilah sighed, “No actually, he didn't get the chance. We kissed though.”

“You sound disappointed,” laughed Aimee.

“Well, he is very...attractive,” said Lilah.

“He's so old Li!”

“Yeah, but he's hot,” Lilah defended.

Aimee laughed and shook her head, “So, its off with Jeremy then?'

“Well, I never said that, I want to talk to him and tell him I didn't really do anything...well...for the most part,” explained Lilah.

“Well, you should probably check your instagram,” said Aimee.

Lilah pulled her phone out and checked Jeremy's instagram, just to see a picture of herself in Tommy's arms at the event and her own arms were around Tommy's neck and they were kissing. Shit. They looked so...intimate with each other. It's wasn't a bad picture, but Jeremy's caption was:

”When you go to a party with your girlfriend, but she leaves with Tommy Lee. #CheatingGirlfriends #TommyLee #MustBeABigDickThing #MotleyCrue #SoLongLilahThomas #GirlHasDaddyIssues #SingleAndReadyToMingle #HerLoss #NowAcceptingApplicationsForFaithfulGirls”

Lilah rolled her eyes. Jeremy was such a tool. She was glad Tommy Lee had stopped her from going through with having sex with Jeremy. Not to mention, the fact that he was inadvertently admitting on his instagram that he didn't have a big dick. Ha! And she should know since she had given him quite a few blow jobs. It was probably why he hadn't pressed having actual sex with her. Good, she wasn't even upset about it. 

What she was upset about was when her agent, Sally, sent her a link to a new TMZ story. Under the picture of her that Jeremy had taken of her kissing Tommy was the headline, “Infamous Rock Legend, Tommy Lee from Motley Crue Spotted Kissing Up and Coming Plus Size Model Lilah Thomas at Charity Event In Front Of Her Boyfriend.” 

Under that were a few more photos that other people had caught of her. Another one or two of them kissing on the dance floor, and several of her getting into his limo. SHIT. She really hadn't thought the whole thing through. Damn paparazzi. She alone wasn't interesting enough, but being caught in compromising positions with Tommy Lee, that was enough to get her in the spotlight, but not in a good way. 

There was an article showing a picture of her kissing Jeremy's cheek from her instagram, “Lilah Thomas, 18, is on the rise to stardom as a model. Until tonight she had been dating rising star actor Jeremy Rose. Tonight Rose, took his girlfriend, Thomas to an event and Tommy Lee from Motley Crue, 51 was seen sweeping her away and even kissing her in front of her boyfriend. She then left with Lee in his limo. Jeremy later posted an informal break up on his instagram calling her a 'cheating girlfriend'. 

Shit. Lilah grit her teeth and turned the phone off. She didn't even want to respond to Sally right now. She knew she was in trouble. Luckily, Hollywood was fickle and everyone would move onto the next big thing soon enough, but until then, she'd have to ride the storm and see if her career was salvageable. Damn it Jeremy, damn it TMZ, and damn it Tommy Lee! 

Lilah reflected on the night's events and shifted uncomfortably in the bed. Even with all of the drama, she had been aroused when Tommy had kissed her, when he'd touched her. She'd panicked, but a part of her wished she'd stayed with him. She ran her hand down her body and touched between her legs, pushing her hand into her cotton panties. Wet. Maybe this is what she got for waiting so long to lose her virginity. Now her insane mind wanted Tommy Lee to rectify her of that situation. All of the sudden, Jeremy was the last person she wanted to give that honor to. 

Would Tommy take his time with her? Would he be rough? Would he be too big? Would he forget about her in the morning and move onto the next girl? She gave a frustrated sigh and flopped onto her belly, falling into a fitful sleep.


	45. Mrs. C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki calls Tommy, Lilah has a conversation with her agent and Lilah goes to blow off steam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me being all indulgent and stuff. Muwahahahaha. But I love this twist and this bit of feel goods. So freaking fun. Also, I'm researching recreational pole dancing now. I'm kind of excited. Next chapter will have pole dancing fun. Yay!

Tommy woke up to the phone ringing, “This is Tommy.”

“Well, you made the tabloids, but at least you didn't do anything worse than I thought you would. It was relatively innocent for you,” Tommy heard Nikki rattle off.

“Tabloids,” asked Tommy sleepily.

“Yeah, you're all over the news. Lilah's boyfriend broke up with her because you kissed her in front of the kid and then she left with you. So, I'm assuming you have her with you then,” asked Nikki.

“Well...no....” Tommy hesitated.

“You didn't fuck her, that's a surprise,” said Nikki, a bit of his old debauchery coming through in his tone.

“I was going to, I really was, but she panicked,” Tommy explained.

“You had her, how'd you let her get away,” asked Nikki, clearly disappointed in his best friend.

“She pepper sprayed me and climbed my fence to run away,” muttered Tommy quietly.

“Excuse me,” said Nikki.

“She fucking pepper sprayed me and now I have a video of her scaling my fence in her tight dress, just to get away from me.”

Nikki laughed, “Oh shit, that girl is smart.”

“I know, but I have her info, I'm going to get her back, but I know not to underestimate her again.”

“Well, you did achieve ruining her relationship with that dumb pretty boy she was dating,” said Nikki.

“At least that's something,” sighed Tommy.

“When you get her back, you wanna go for round two of what we did the night she disappeared,” teased Nikki, except that Tommy wasn't sure he was teasing. 

“Nikki, you're such a dirty old fucker,” Tommy laughed.

“So are you. Anyway, you might want to check the internet. But hey, I think your antics were mild.”

Tommy and Nikki hung up and Tommy lay in bed trying to figure out his next move. He sat up and went through the files he'd obtained about her. He'd left them on his nightstand because he liked to look at the pictures of her before he went to sleep. He went through her daily routine, the places she frequented, and then his eyes lit on a particularly interesting bit of information. He grinned like the Cheshire cat.

On the other side of town, Lilah was in her agents office getting reamed out. 

“I can't believe you'd actually get in the car with him,” stormed Sally.

“I know, I claim temporary insanity,” Lilah hung her head. 

“I don't know how clients are going to respond to this. It could work to our advantage and get you noticed, or clients may want to drop you because you're not the face they want modeling their product.”

“I know,” Lilah said meekly.

“It may blow over quickly, but I've gotten calls asking why you'd lose your squeaky clean image.”

“I didn't mean to, he came to me, and he was...persuasive.”

Sally shook her head. A sweet young woman, barely legal and Tommy Fucking Lee had to walk into the picture. Of all of the damn things. Why did an infamous rock star like Tommy Lee have to zero in on one of her models. 

“Listen, go home, get some rest, and lets wait a few days for this to blow over. When I hear more, I'll let you know,” said Sally.

Lilah nodded, “Okay and I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I know you've done so much for me.”

“Many a girl have fallen prey to rock stars Lilah, don't beat yourself up, but I did warn you to watch your image.”

Lilah nodded again and got up. She walked out to her car and checked her phone again. There were about a million messages from her friends and everyone else asking her if she'd really broken up with Jeremy for an old rock star. Good lord, she would have never left the house if she'd known that this fate would befall her. She turned off her phone. She was tired of all of it. She needed a distraction. 

When Lilah got home, she packed up her bag and got ready for her pole dancing class downtown. She'd seen pole dancing and had always wanted to do it, strictly as a recreational hobby and way to keep fit, but she'd thought she would be too big to do it. It's not like she could exactly lift her entire bodyweight with nothing but her legs, but she had fun. Her teacher was a very attractive woman with light red hair. She was in her 40's, but she was petite and well built. Lilah wished that in her 40's she could be half as amazing looking. 

Mrs. Christianson also happened to teach classical ballet at the Los Angeles Ballet and had at one time been a prima for the company. She'd laughed and told Lilah that the pole dancing was just for fun. When Lilah had shown up, she'd taken one look at the petite red head and had almost turned around. But Mrs. C had urged her to come in. 

“I don't know if this is for me. I'm interested in pole dancing, but I don't think as a bigger girl I can do some of those things,” Lilah had said nervously.

Mrs. C had just smiled reassuringly, “And you don't have to do some of those things. There are other things I can teach you, and you can work up to more difficult tricks. This is just a fun class, where you can explore your sensuality and confidence and exercise. Don't be nervous, no one here will judge you.”

Lilah had instantly liked the woman. Mrs. C had told her that she actually had children around her age. 

“You have grown kids,” Lilah had been amazed. 

“Yes, I have three, one is in college, she's nineteen, I have a senior in high school, he's seventeen, and my youngest is in junior high and she's thirteen. I even have a thirtysix year old stepson.”

“Wow, you're amazing, your body...you look like you've never been pregnant.”

Mrs. C had laughed, “Well, thanks, you're incredibly nice, but when I was pregnant, I was all belly. I looked liked I'd swallowed a beach ball every time.”

Thus had Lilah started her friendship with Mrs. C who had later insisted she call her Ms. Grace and her new love of pole dancing. Sure, she wasn't as advanced as some of the lighter girls, but Ms. Grace had encouraged her and complimented things like her movement, her musicality and her determination. Every time Lilah needed to blow off steam, and the studio was open, she would go. 

“Hi, Lilah,” said Ms. Grace warmly. 

“Hello Ms. Grace, I'm so glad to see you're open today,” said Lilah as she watched the woman finish texting. 

“So...I can't help but notice that you're in the news, want to talk about it,” asked Ms. Grace.

“Well, not exactly, but it was a mess.”

“So, this dance I'm teaching you for your boyfriend, won't be for him anymore,” Ms. Grace quirked a red eyebrow.

“Nope. He's history.”

“What about for Tommy,” asked Ms. Grace knowingly.

Lilah didn't think about the fact that Ms. Grace called Tommy Lee by his informal name. She just blushed and answered, “Well, no. We're not a thing.”

“It looked like you were,” pressed Ms. Grace. 

“Well, we kissed, sure, but I got away,” said Lilah.

Ms. Grace laughed, “Serves him right. He's far too conceited.”

“You sound like you know him,” teased Lilah.

“Well of course I do, he was in my wedding after all.”

Lilah's eyes turned into saucers. Was Ms. Grace messing with her?

“I go my Mrs. Christianson, or Ms. Grace, but my real name is Mrs. Gracie Christianson Wharton Neil.”

Lilah took a moment, “You're married to Vince Neil?!”

“Don't judge me too harshly,” Ms. Grace teased.

“This is too weird,” said Lilah amazed.

“We like to keep things private since I'm a teacher and board member of the ballet, but a lot of people know since Vince has been a benefactor of the ballet since the 80s.”

“I'm shocked,” admitted Lilah.

“I'd like to think it's because you think I'm too good for him,” laughed Ms. Grace.

“Well, yes actually,” admitted Lilah.

“So, I know this is a lot of excitement, but let's work on your routine, you're here for a reason, right?”


	46. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilah does her routine and someone sneaks in to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually researched this topic and found a really neat girl named Emma Haslam, who is an amazing pole dancer, let alone an amazing plus size pole dancer. I was like, "Get it Girl!" So If I ever did pole dancing, Meg Myer's "Desire" or Loren Gray's "Queen" would be my choices, LOL. So I listened to this song over and over and over and thought about the routine and took into account her experience level and weight. She's not going to get up to the top and twirl and do the air walking yet. Anyway, I'm yet again indulgently writing, my favorite thing to do. Enjoy...and please don't hate me, yet again.

Lilah wore a black leotard that was strappy in the back and a pair of purple booty shorts, which was typical of what she wore for class. She had just bought a sexy black pole dancing costume, but had not worn it yet. her long hair was in a messy bun on top of her head. 

“Hair down Lilah, and do you want to try this with the shoes today,” asked Ms. Grace.

Lilah pulled her hair out of the bun and let it fall down her back. Ms. Grace was all about the dramatic. She liked Lilah to put her everything into her routine. She'd been working on it for a few months and it was really coming along. Lilah was pleased with how flexible and strong she had become. She'd soon realized that pole dancing didn't just happen on the pole, it started with her sexily slinking to the pole, getting down on the ground and rolling around provocatively and contorting then raising her legs in the air, which hadn't been easy when she'd first started. 

“Sure, I'll try it with the shoes,” said Lilah. 

The shoes were four inch stripper heels with a clear bottom. They were very sexy, but also not exactly the easiest things to navigate in. Lilah was full of pent up energy, so she wanted to give this her all. Ms. Grace turned on her song, “Desire” by Meg Myers. It was a very dark and sexy song, but Lilah loved it. As the opening part of the song came on, Lilah slinked across the floor, rolling her hips and coming to the pole and leaning against it with her back, just to slide down to the floor. 

When Lilah got to the floor, she spread her legs and pointed her toes.

“Good Lilah, point those toes,” called Ms. Grace.

She leaned forward and ended up on her tummy. She pulled her legs around to the back and then rolled around to her back again.

“Arch that back Lilah, remember, sexy..think sexy,” Ms. Grace said loudly.

Lilah didn't notice that someone had come in to watch and was hanging back, trying not to be noticed. Tommy's eyes just about bulged out of his head and he watched Lilah roll onto her back and throw her long naked legs into the air and fan them out as the song she was dancing to said, “ Baby I want to fuck you, I want to feel you in my bones.”

Watching this was enough for him to get over being pepper sprayed in the face and cock blocked by the love of his life who didn't realize that she was the love of his life. He'd gotten a text from Gracie letting him know that Lilah had shown up for a class and that he was in for a treat. Gracie hadn't been lying. He was in need of picking his jaw up off of the floor as Lilah pulled up to her feet on tall clear high heels, bent over and then smoothed her hands over her legs and up her body as she came to a standing position. She grabbed onto the pole and swung around, one of her arms pointing out as the song said, “How do you want me, how do you want me.” Tommy knew exactly how he wanted that girl. Just like she was right now except without the clothes. 

Lilah grabbed behind her with her strength and threw her legs into the air, spreading her legs as she spun back onto her feet. 

“Point your toes Lilah,” shouted Gracie.

Tommy hadn't been looking at Lilah's toes, he'd been looking at her crotch in those tight purple booty shorts. He watched as Lilah threw a leg up as high as she could and grabbed onto the pole, pulling herself up and spinning herself back down, arching her back, her dark hair falling like a curtain. Gracie saw him and she smiled cunningly. The girl did love to play matchmaker. Gracie looked sweet and innocent, but the girl had kept Vince in check for the last 30 years. Gracie knew exactly what she was doing. 

Lilah slid to the ground and then crawled seductively across the floor, swinging her hair and then rolling until she was on her back and arching into a table and then kicking her legs up to lean against a pole about six feet from the other pole she'd been dancing on. She spread one of her legs back out as one propped on the pole and she pointed it over her head. 

“Good Lilah,” complimented Gracie.

Lilah brought her legs back down over her head and rolled out from it, getting onto her knees. Lilah got up on her feet again to undulate her hips as the song said, “Desire, I'm hungry, I hope you feed me.”  
As soon as the music kicked back into “How do you want me,” she was on that pole again, spinning around, and grabbing the pole behind her knee to lift up and spin with her legs. She arched her back, hanging backwards as far as she could. The music went into a softer part where the woman sang, “I want to feel you, I want it all,” and Lilah hung upside down running her hands over her body slowly. Oh baby, she was definitely going to feel him and get it all. He licked his lips. Then the song kicked into a guitar solo and Lilah went back to the floor, rolling around and throwing her hair and then coming back to her feet to roll her hips. 

Tommy decided that he and Lilah were going to name their first kid after Gracie. The girl was a fucking genius. Seeing Lilah dance like that, he adjusted his cock in his tight jeans as he watched her spin a few more times on the pole and then slink off in those heels. He was definitely going to fuck her in those shoes. 

“Good Gracie, that was great. You're really gaining strength on the pole. Just remember, point your toes and loosen up a bit.”

Tommy watched as Lilah nodded her head at the older woman.

“You want to try it again,” asked Gracie.

“I need some water first,” laughed Lilah.

Tommy was pretty sure he wasn't going to survive watching Lilah do that routine again. He hurried up and grabbed a water out of Gracie's fridge and before Lilah was back there to get it herself, he was standing there with his hand outstretched offering her one when she came around the corner. She was startled and she gasped to see him there.

“Tommy! How long have you been here,” she demanded.

“Long enough to want to fuck your brains out. That fucking dance...you're a sexy girl Lilah,” he said, his eyes dark and assessing. 

She was covered in a sheen of sweet from her dance and he was tempted to just pull her into his arms and lick some of it from her neck. Even though she was sweaty, she smelled great, like some fancy perfume. 

“You're vile,” she tried to act like his words hadn't made her belly flip.

“I know, but damn Lilah, you can move, and I like those heels. Don't ever take them off. And those shorts...”he inhaled deeply like she was physically hurting him looking like she did.

Lilah rolled her eyes, but snatched the bottle of water out of his hand, “Thanks.”

Tommy watched as she opened the bottle and drank heavily, beads of the water rolling down her chin and running down her neck to roll between her breasts in that tight leotard she was wearing. She frowned, and looked at the water, “Is this mineral water?”

“Yeah, don't all of the fancy Hollywood models like mineral water with bubbles,” he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well, yes, but regular water is fine too,” she huffed. 

Gracie was suspiciously absent as Tommy eyed Lilah like she was a piece of cake he wanted to eat and lick the frosting off of.

“I don't appreciate you showing up here you know,” she said.

“And I didn't appreciate you spraying me in the eyes with pepper spray,” he retorted.

“Well, do you blame me,” she said, smirking.

“Well, I didn't like it, there were surely more enjoyable things to be doing than washing out my eyes, but I did enjoy the video of you climbing my fence, can your dress be fixed?”

She glared at him, “I don't know, I haven't looked it over yet. As soon as I got home, I had a storm of media problems, texts, calls and I'm in trouble with my agent. You've ruined my image!”

“Or made it more interesting,” he suggested.

“I didn't need your interference in my life and I can't figure out why you won't just leave me alone,” she yelled, except her hand was sliding over his arm and enjoying the feel of his crisp arm hair. 

Lilah drew her hand away like he was fire, but then she took another sip of her water to cool herself down. She was feeling hot. Her routine was not an easy dance and this man just had her even more heated up. As his dark eyes watched more water run down her chin and her hand wipe it away, he smiled. 

Lilah's bright green eyes stared at him, taking in those high cheek bones, the tattoos on his neck above the collar of his tee shirt, The shock of dark ruffled hair, his smug smile. The son of a bitch was hot. She narrowed her eyes. Damn him, ruining her life and thinking it was acceptable. What would her mother think? Hell, her mother had had a crush on this man in her youth. Why was he so cute? She'd better say something nasty to him so he knew that she was fighting him.

She took another sip of her water and then said, “And how did you know I was here, stalker much?'

“I'm an old friend of Gracie's husband, and I just happened to find out you take classes here. I needed to see you again Lilah, we weren't finished. You can call me a stalker, but the truth is, you want me too,” he said darkly.

“You, Mr. Lee, are nothing but trouble,” and she giggled, running her hand over his arm again.

Tommy smirked and Lilah thought it was so adorable, “Your eyes they're so dark, but in the light, they're an amber brown. They kind of glow. Mmmm.”

Lilah took a step closer to him and sniffed his neck, “You smell good too.”

Tommy drew her into his arms, “I think your pole dancing class is over for today, lets go.”

“Why would I go with you, I know what you're all about Mr. Lee,” she said.

“Because you're going to be begging me to touch you sweetheart,” and he ran his hand down her arm and she made a soft moan. 

Tommy bent down and gave her a hard kiss and she leaned into it, thinking that Tommy was the best kisser ever. He drew away reluctantly and looked at her. He almost felt bad, but not bad enough. 

“Go get your things or don't but we're leaving. Say goodbye to Gracie and for God's sake, keep those heels on,” he said, staring into her eyes.


	47. The Ride Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy can't get Lilah home soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know, it's risque, but as a good fellow fanfic friend of mine informed me, Tommy is known to admit in real life that he did this. I did lightly research this topic but am still not an expert, so bear with me for artistic license. I'm sorry if this is triggering, but hey, when weren't the Terror Twins not triggering? The truth is though, that Lilah does want him, she just would have fought it more without Tommy's little bit of urge along.

Lilah wasn't sure why she listened to him. She had been startled to see him there at the studio and having watched her sexy routine. She'd been glad that she'd put her all in it. Her heart had been beating so fast with her exertion, and she'd needed the water he'd handed her. She wasn't the biggest fan of sparkling mineral water, but she'd been thrown off a bit by his proximity. As she drank the water down and her heart had continued to race because he really did cause all of her senses to go into overdrive, she'd started feeling pretty hot. Between the exercise and him, she was feeling even a bit light headed, and excited. 

When he touched her, it felt so right and she tried to talk herself into remaining annoyed with him. She found her hand running up his arm. What would it feel like to just lose all of her control, just let it happen? When he kissed her and told her in such a domineering way to get her things and tell Gracie goodbye because she was coming with him, she gave in. She wanted it. Who cared if anyone saw them together because people already had seen her with him already and Jeremy hadn't even tried to call her. 

She contained herself for the most part until they were out on the road and she found herself leaning over the gear shift, kissing his neck and sucking his ear into her mouth. What had gotten into her? She was so hot. 

He swerved slightly and hissed, “Lilah, you're killing me girl.”

She giggled against his ear and ran a hand through his dark hair. Her breasts rubbed up against his upper arm. He wanted to pull the car over and just fuck her on the side of the road, but he'd waited too long for a quickie, he was too damn old for car sex, and he didn't want to get caught and ruin his whole damn picnic. 

“Your hair is so soft Tommy, I like it. Mmmm,” she said dreamily breathing in the scent of his hair and he once again had a slight twinge of guilt.

She leaned her head onto his shoulder and rubbed her face into his sleeve as he whipped through traffic trying to get to his house. Was she purring? He could feel himself losing control. He couldn't believe that he'd waited all of these years for her, and now here she was rubbing herself against him while he tried to get home to have his way with her. 

Lilah's hand crept to his thigh and she ran it down to his knee and then back up, dangerously close to his uncomfortably tight crotch.

“Are you really as big as they say you are,” she whispered in his ear.

“And some sweetheart,” he said back, giving her a quick peck on the corner of her mouth. 

“But...will it hurt,” she asked, wide eyed.

“Probably, but you'll like it,” he answered truthfully.

“I've never...you know....”she said her hand stilling on his thigh.

“You've never what,” asked Tommy.

“Oh, I've seen a few penises, I've given BJ's, but I've never...,” she stuttered.

“Oh shit, are you trying to tell me you're a fucking virgin,” he exclaimed.

“Are you mad,” she asked timidly.

“Well, this is problematic, but we can work with it, I'll try and be gentle,” he said, feeling like he was getting even harder.

“I wish I could say I trust you, but...I don't "she said, but ruined it by giggling in his ear.

“You never had sex with dipshit from the party,” he asked.

“We were going to, last night, but you....ruined....it.”

“I'm glad I did. He was just setting you up for disappointment and you're mine, so be glad I cockblocked you,” he said, his voice going higher pitched as he felt her hand go very close to his cock.

“Yours,” she squeaked.

Lilah ran one hand through his hair and caressed his thigh again, rubbing her tits against his arm and Tommy said, “Girl, you're so lucky that I can't get my hands on you right now.”

“But you're going to rectify that, aren't you,” Lilah teased.

“Damn straight.”

Finally Tommy pulled up to his house, ran a code into his gate and drove in, never happier to see his house in all of his life. When he had his gate closed, he turned to see Lilah had gotten herself out of the car and she was just wearing a leotard and those booty shorts and stripper heels. The outfit belied that she was untouched and he was about to take that from her. He wondered at how this would effect her future as she had not been a virgin when he'd met her. The whole situation was odd and something he thought would be more up Nikki's alley, but no, Lilah was his fate, his unexplained treasure.

“Oh, the things I'm going to do to you sweetheart,” he said, looking over her darkly.

Lilah shivered, wondering why she was going along with any of this. Was she crazy? Was waiting so long to lose her virginity getting to her head? She felt even warmer than before and she felt like every one of her nerve endings was begging to be touched, begging to feel him. She wanted to touch him, she wanted....

Tommy grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the house, digging for his keys, fumbling at the door, punching his code into his house alarm, wanting to just drag her up to his room and tear her clothes off except for those heels. She didn't fight him at all and he smiled. He'd made the right choice. He felt bad, knew it was wrong, but after being sprayed with pepper spray and having her run off and then seeing her dance like that, he'd made a hasty decision and now he had to work through it. She wouldn't be pleased when she found out that he'd slipped E into her sparkling water. 

The truth was that the drug didn't force her to have sex with him, it was just to make her feel good, lower her inhibitions and make her feel happy, get rid of her nervousness. Make her feel sensitive and perceptive to pleasure. If she didn't already want to have sex with him, she wouldn't. But Tommy was pleased to find that she did want him like he wanted her. 

He pulled her wrist again, up the stairs to his room and then pulled her with him to his leopard print bedspread. He pulled her against him, causing her to squeak and then pulled her in for a hard kiss. Their lips met and he ran his hands through her hair, licking his tongue against hers. She moaned against him, her eyes rolling back at the sensation. She threw her arms around his neck as he swirled his tongue around hers. The girl really did love to kiss. Finally he drew back and smiled at her. It took her breath away. He was so much older than her, but she didn't care, it felt good. It felt right. She was an adult, she could handle a man like him, couldn't she?

“You ready for me to fuck you Lilah,” he asked and her heart jumped into her ribcage, her belly tightened, and a rush of slick formed in her leotard. 

“Yes,” she answered so sweetly.


	48. Good Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy takes Lilah's virginity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it's taboo to slip her the E, but here, enjoy this virginity smut as a peace offering. Virgins having the big O the first time they have sex, not likely, but Tommy's about to give her plenty of those, so stay tuned. I think he was pretty sweet to her all things considered. I love you guys!

Tommy smiled down at Lilah as she gazed adoringly up at him like he had hung the moon. The Lilah he had known had also had a weakness for him, but she would have kicked his ass for a stunt like this. He was pretty sure this younger Lilah was also going to be extremely angry at him when he told her that he'd slipped her drugs just to get her to open up to him. Tommy knew that according to modern standards, everything he was doing right now was not acceptable, but he consoled himself that she'd been his age when they'd fallen in love and fate hadn't played fair, so why should he? Yes, he was a 51 year old man drugging an 18 year old so he could take advantage of her, but he'd been in love with her for years. He was so desperate for her. 

“Tommy, this leotard is so tight, do you want to take it off for me,” he didn't know if she was telling the truth or flirting. 

Tommy's hands fumbled with the straps of her leotard, pulling them down her shoulders, and tugging it down her breasts. Her tits sprang out and he gasped. Oh God, yes, there they were, just like he remembered them. Perfect. He lowered his head and pulled a nipple into his mouth, causing her to cry out at the sensitivity. Her hands went to his hair as she gasped. Tommy was thinking what a great idea extacy was since Lilah really seemed to be enjoying herself so much. She had an inner slut and he loved it. She shrieked playfully as his teeth grazed over her nipple.

Tommy laved attention on the other nipple, drawing it in deeply and sloppily popping it out of his mouth, just to go back to it and roll his tongue around it. He thought she would cum just from that as he watched her eyes roll back and heard her groan deeply like she was in agony. He lifted his head from her chest so he could pull her outfit off. The material was snug and it was like peeling open a present. As the leo and shorts came down her hips, his heart sped up. He couldn't wait to bury himself deep inside of her. A part of him wished it was the Lilah from 1985 so he wouldn't have to be as gentle, but taking her virginity would be a sacrifice he was more than willing to make. He smiled devilishly as he thought how much Nikki would love to be in this same predicament. He'd brag about it later.

As the material dragged off of her hips, it exposed a thin strip of black hair on an otherwise completely bare pussy. He licked his lips. He pulled her clothing down her legs, and then spread her for his perusal. So pretty, and wet. Her folds glistened with her arousal and he gently pressed two fingers to her to slide them through her slick and tease at her little bud. She cried out.

“Oh Tommy, it feels so good, no one has ever touched me like you,” she cried.

He'd barely touched her and he knew that she was overstimulated and feeling everything intensely. He wondered if she still had a hymen. Had she fucked herself with a vibrator before, or would he tear her? It didn't matter to him, either way it was going to be like heaven. He watched her spread her legs wide for him.

“Don't stop Tommy, I want you to touch me, please.”

So now she was begging? Good. This was exactly what he wanted. He circled his fingers around her clit and watched her writhe. After watching her hump her hips up and down for him, he finally pushed one finger inside of her. Fuck, too tight. She cried out with the shock of having something inside of her. He fucked her for sometime, watching her face furrow with concentration, pleasure, discomfort, then he added another finger and she moaned out. 

“Does it hurt,” he asked.

“No, it's nice. It's weird, but it doesn't hurt,” she explained, looking up into his dark eyes with her bright ones.

“You'll learn to like things inside of you,” he said.

“Like what kind of things,” she asked.

“My fingers, vibrators, my cock...”

Her eyes were rolling back again at his words. His dirty words turned her on and he realized that she liked it nasty. She just didn't know it yet. He fucked her with his two fingers, knowing it would be a challenge when he fucked her. He looked at her long legs, spread open for him, wearing those hot high heels, her wet pussy taking his fingers. He needed to feel her, he had to. He hoped she'd forgive him. He pulled the fly of his jeans open, pulling himself out and stroking himself, mentally preparing himself not to just shove himself into her hot tight little cunt. Be gentle, he reminded himself, biting his lip.

He didn't even take his pants off, he just replaced his fingers with the tip of his cock and he rubbed it up against her, watching her shiver in anticipation. He rubbed himself into her slick, but it wouldn't be enough, he spit in his hand and rubbed it over himself, knowing this was going to hurt her. A virgin taking a regular cock was hard enough, he'd seen it himself, but his cock was a little extra and he gently pushed his head into her. She grabbed his arms hard, her eyes huge and even a little scared. 

“It's okay baby, I know you can take me, you've done it before,” he breathed.

“What,” she asked nervously.

He shook his head to clear it and then said, “Don't mind me, I'm just going crazy wanting to fuck you. Relax Lilah.”

Lilah relaxed, enjoying rubbing his arms and just feeling good in general. He gently pulled back, just a little and then pushed back in, ever so slowly, his entire head disappearing into her tight opening. 

“It's not so bad Tommy, it's even kind of nice,” she whispered.

“That's a good little girl, now brace yourself, because this is going to hurt,” and he shoved another two inches into her. 

Lilah stiffened for a moment as he just stayed there, gritting his teeth. It was excruciating, just sitting there, wanting to fuck her so badly, and knowing that he was about to rip her up. Would she let him do this again to show her that it would be great in the future? He didn't know. Beads of sweat dripped down his face onto her chest and she moaned. She looked like her body was fighting the drug. The drug set off her pleasure sensors where as her body struggled to accept him inside. Maybe he should have made her cum first? Maybe he still should, but as he pulled out of her, everything in him begged him not to stop. 

“Are you okay Lilah,” he asked, hoping she wasn't going to tell him to stop.

She bit her lip and nodded her head. Her naked body, her large breasts heaving, her legs sprawled open, his cock about a quarter into her, she was so fucking hot and he was trying so hard not to thrust hard into her. He leaned down and put his forehead against hers. One of his hands slid up her face and she made a sweet sound of pleasure. He kissed her temple, running his hand into her hair. 

“What's the matter Tommy, don't you want me,” she asked concerned.

“Oh no sweetheart, I'm trying not to hurt you," he said against her mouth.

“It doesn't hurt yet,” she said, “I can handle it Tommy.”

She shook her head, but Tommy took time to kiss her face in different places, peppering them across her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her lips, her neck, her ears and until she was sighing and lightly moaning. He felt her get wetter around him and he barely kept himself from snapping his hips into her. He'd never taken so much care with a virgin. There was only so much a man could take though and he withdrew and slid back in a little deeper. Her hands dug into his arms. 

“I'm going to kiss you, then it's going to hurt Lilah, but it doesn't hurt forever. Don't worry. I'll make you feel good. But I know you're a tough girl. You're going to love sex, but you have to get over this first time, okay?”

“I wish you'd just do it already,” she huffed.

Tommy searched her eyes and then leaned down to kiss her hard and passionately, rocking his hips until he hit a barrier and then he drew back and tore into her. She stiffened and he absorbed her scream in his mouth. She was clawing at him now, but he continued to kiss her as she tried to push him away. He was still in her now, a little more than half way inside of her. Her body was squeezing him so tightly. He held back the smile he had at knowing that the little douchebag she'd been dating wasn't getting this honor. What kind of a life was he living that he had met her in his youth and then one day found the same woman but was able to be her first. 

Tommy leaned up to look into her face. Her brow was furrowed in pain, she was biting her lip, her body desperately trying to adjust to his girth. It felt like he was ripping her in half. He gently rocked his hips back and then into her again and she cried out. 

“Tommy, it hurts,” she cried.

“I'm so sorry Lilah, it only hurts this bad the first time, it'll get better,” he answered her. 

“Easy for you to say, you're not the one getting ripped apart right now,” she complained.

It brought him back to the time he'd heard Nikki take Cordelia's virginity through the dressing room door. Lilah was his soul mate. He knew it, she knew it, even if she didn't understand it. Even Nikki had known it. He thanked whatever crazy stroke of fate brought him here to this special moment with her. He was sorry he'd had to play dirty, he was sorry that this was hurting her, he was sorry that he was so much older than her now, but he wasn't sorry that he was changing this bit of history, that she was his and only his. 

Tommy stroked her hair back from her face and then pushed deeper inside of her. It was not an easy fit, but he'd fucked virgins before. He knew he just had to keep going, but allow time for her to adjust. 

“Owww, Tommy, is it supposed to hurt like this,” she whimpered.

“Yes, it is supposed to hurt like this, Just this time Lilah. It'll feel better in a minute.”

He pulled back out and then slid back in, trying to bury himself. He stopped again and ran his hands down her arms and then across her ribcage, pulling her tits into his hands and squeezing gently, rubbing out to gently pinch her nipples. She seemed to like that and she made a noise that sounded more like pleasure than pain. He drew back and sank back into her. She felt like heaven. So tight, so hot, so slick, even if some of that slick was blood. 

He bent down and sucked at her neck, wanting to give her any pleasure he could. Her legs had been clenching at his hips, but they relaxed just enough that he was able to push all the way in and she squealed as he hit hard against her cervix. 

“It still hurts Tommy,” she said.

“Don't worry baby, you can do it. You're doing so good, taking me in like a good girl,” he said. 

His words whispered against her lips seemed to please her and she spread her legs wider for him as he took his time sliding in and out of her snug body. If he'd been allowed to go as fast and hard as he wanted to, he'd have cum by now, but he was trying to ensure she'd continue to have sex with him in the future. If he fucked her like he wanted to, she'd be screaming. 

“Lilah, I have to move baby, can you take me,” he breathed.

She bit her lip again and nodded, “Yeah, I can do it Tommy.”

“That's my girl,” and he thrust into her causing her to draw in her breath in a hiss. 

She held him around the neck as he thrust into her, slipping and sliding into her, bucking his hips as her legs started to raise up for him. She squealed and cried out, but she just held on, letting him press into her deeply and then slap his pelvis back into her. Tommy had tried to be so good, he really had, but he was only a man and the way that she was clenching him so hard inside of her, the way that she dragged around his cock, it was too much. 

“Oh God, I missed you Lilah, I didn't think I'd ever see you again,” he grit out as he fucked her. 

She cried out, but didn't answer him. She was holding onto him for dear life, trying hard to ride the stormy waves of his desire. 

“I'm going to cum baby, are you on the pill?”

“Yeah,” she screamed out.

“Good girl, I'm going to cum so fucking hard inside of you. You feel so amazing,” he said on a rocky breath.

“Tommy, oh God Tommy,” she cried out as he pounded into her and then shuddered, cumming deep into her. 

He growled against her neck, twitching against her walls. Shit. Her hands gripped his upper arms and he realized he'd been such a selfish prick that not only had he not taken off his own clothes, but he hadn't made her cum. That couldn't really have been helped because it was going to hurt no matter what, but he planned to make it up to her. 

She leaned up and kissed him and then drew back and said, “When can we try that again?”


	49. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy lets Lilah recuperate from what he just did to her and then he decides he wants her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post for a couple of days. I was reading, a lot. So, Lilah does a thing and Tommy likes it. Hmmmm…no apologies. Wink wink.

Tommy withdrew and looked down to see blood. Shit. It was smeared on his cock and her upper thighs. While he knew Nikki would have enjoyed this, he felt bad. How bad had he hurt her? His eyes went from between her legs to her face. She looked a little nervous. 

“How bad did I hurt you,” he asked.

“It was....well, painful, but it's not like I couldn't handle it,” she answered.

“Oh, I know you could take it, you did fantastic, but,” his eyes returned to the blood. 

“Tommy, you're starting to freak me out,” she said uneasily.

“You couldn't at least have fucked yourself with something in the past,” he asked.

“No, I did play with a vibrator before, I just put it in until it was uncomfortable and then took it back out. It felt nicer on my...” she didn't finish.

“On your clit,” he answered.

Lilah nodded. 

“It looks like I stabbed you in your pussy,” he didn't bother to sugar coat the words. 

“But didn't you,” she laughed.

He smiled and then said, “I know how you like showers, how about we clean you up and then I can make you feel good sweetheart.”

She made a pleasurable sound, “That sounds wonderful.”

Tommy loved taking pictures of himself and women. He thought about taking a picture of all of the blood smeared between her legs, because if anything, Nikki would enjoy it, but he figured that Lilah wouldn't appreciate that, even if she was still under the influence of E. He sighed and got out from her thighs and grabbed her hand, helping her to her feet. She stumbled just a bit and he steadied her, running his hands up her arms. She leaned into his touch and mewled.

“You're still wearing those heels,” he laughed. 

“You insisted,” she sighed against his chest.

“Well, I hate to take them off of you, but you can't wear them in the shower,” and he shrugged and lowered to his knees.

She giggled as his hands smoothed down her calves, over her ankles and then unlatched the strap of one of her shoes, gently caressing her foot as he took her shoe off. He spent some time there, rubbing out her soreness until her eyes were rolling back. The feel of his hands on her foot had her almost forgetting the soreness between her legs. He released her foot and then moved onto the other, running his strong fingers over her arches, working his way to her toes, squeezing gently as she made soft pleasure sounds. He even bent down and kissed it and her hands went to his hair. Normally Lilah was nervous about people touching her feet, or between her legs, but Tommy was breaking every barrier down and it all felt so good. 

Tommy lifted his head and looked at her as he released her foot, “You liked that, huh?”

“Mmmm,” Lilah answered.

“You have beautiful feet Lilah,” he said, looking into her eyes.

“Um...thank you,” she squeaked.

“Well, lets go wash your blood off and I'll take you to bed and we'll just spend the day there,” he grinned.

He took Lilah to his main shower, turned it on for her and helped her in. Then watched as she sighed seductively under the warm water. The hot water beaded and dripped down her skin in enticing rivulets. She picked up his soap, took a sniff of it and made a sound of contentment. 

“Do you have a wash cloth,” she asked.

He dug through his bathroom cabinet and got one for her. The thought of Lilah washing with his own personal soap and smelling like him all day turned him on. He gave her the wash cloth and then watched her pour his soap into it and lather it over her luscious curves. He watched the bubbles run between her breasts, over her ribcage, down her round hips, down her thighs, where he looked between her thighs and spotted her virgin blood there, water starting to make it run down her legs. He intook his breath. He was ready again. 

As he watched her wash herself, she became just slightly nervous, “Why are you just watching me Tommy,” she asked.

“Just enjoying the show,” he said and licked his lips.

“Just being a creep,” she teased.

“You're so fucking gorgeous though Lilah, the way that soap runs down your body, has me wanting to make you dirty again.”

Her eyes widened at him and she got a little bashful, facing away from him to wash the front of herself. He then got to enjoy a really nice view of her plump ass. He always had loved that perfect fat ass of hers. She peeked at him over her shoulder and blushed.

“Don't you need to clean yourself too, Tommy?”

He looked down at the blood drying on his cock and he realized he could use a good rinse off. He got into the shower, but it wasn't long before he was coming up behind her and rubbing his erection against the cleft of her ass. She gasped, but didn't move away. His dick glided against her wet soapy skin and she leaned her head back against his chest, sighing. His arms came around her to the washcloth and he took it from her hands, running it over her body as she made soft pants and moans. 

Tommy washed her back, the globes of her ass, then his hand went further down to wash at her thighs and the tender flesh between her legs. She gasped again, but opened up for him. Tommy lightly washed at her, removing any blood that had been smeared there. He turned her around and washed her front now. Her shoulders, her breasts, lingering over her nipples and watching her mouth hang open in pleasure. Then he washed her soft belly and went back between her legs. She threw her arms around his neck to keep balance.

His fingers slipped past the cloth and into her folds, sliding through the soap. He smiled as she cried out and grabbed at his shoulders. His erection was digging into her belly insistently. One of her hands left his shoulder to hold him and her fingers circled his girth, causing him to groan through gritted teeth. She stroked her hand up his length and back down, amazed at the size. Had she really had that entire thing inside of her body?

“I've never felt like this before Tommy, when you touch me, it feels so good. Your...um...penis, it's so soft, but it's so hard, like silk over a rock,” she stammered. 

Her words caused his heart to thud in his chest. The fact that she was embarrassed to say cock or dick amused him. He knew that the E was causing her to say some of these things, but he couldn't help but be effected by it and his cock jumped in her hand, causing her to stare at it. Her green eyes staring at his straining cock had him biting his cheek trying not to just fuck her right here up against the shower wall. He didn't know if she was ready for wet, slippery, wall sex yet. 

“Alright Lilah, get your wet ass out of the shower, you're clean enough, I want you in my bed, now,” Tommy said passionately.

“Yes Daddy,” Lilah replied, but her eyes widened as she realized what she'd said. 

She'd meant to say it in a funny way, but with the context of him wanting her in his bed, them being very naked and wet, and him being so much older than her, it was a punch to the gut for Tommy, and he liked it. His eyes darkened and he knew she realized her slip of the tongue was a big deal. 

“I meant...um...” she stuttered, but he shook his head.

“Just get out of the shower and in my bed baby girl, we're about to have some fun.”


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy makes it up to Lilah that she didn't exactly have the best time losing her V card.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a cigarette, and I don't even smoke. Daddy kink alert. Sorry if you're not into it, but come on, it's the perfect opportunity. Young Lilah, older Tommy, he is SO Daddy! *Bites fist*

When Lilah, with her soft full curves, was laying in his bed, her huge green eyes staring up at him, not knowing what to expect from him next, Tommy stood there, taking her in. It was so surreal, knowing that this was the girl he'd been enamored with for years, and she was younger now than she'd been. But he was older. He almost...almost, felt like an old pervert. Then when she'd called him “Daddy”, it had set off some perverted signals in his brain that had him raging hard and ready to show his little girl what a nice hard cock “Daddy” could give her. Hell, he'd been fucking Pamela when Lilah had been born. She was easily his sons' age. 

“Okay beautiful, you ever been eaten out,” he asked.

“Um...yeah, by a girl,” she answered.

“God, I love you Lilah, you're so fucking perfect.”

He climbed like the cat tattooed on his arm up the bed, between her legs and he smiled at her. The smile was wide and charming and she couldn't help but smile back at him. For an older man, he was so childlike and cute. Then his dark head was between her thighs and his tongue was swirling through her folds. Every nerve in her body went into high pleasure mode and her eyes rolled back. 

Lilah's hands grabbed his dark hair and she groaned deep and low, almost like she was in pain, but she definitely wasn't. Tommy knew though, he'd eaten enough pussy to understand that he was about to rock Lilah's world. His licks were purposefully sloppy, but also precise. He knew with the pleasure drug in her system, this would feel like nothing she'd ever felt before. His tongue circled, twisted, flicked and then his lips would suck onto her little bud causing her to cry out in a high pitched moan. 

Lilah grasped at his hair, his shoulders, her own thighs as his tongue dipped into her opening, fucking into her. Then he withdrew and swirled her clit again, causing her to gasp and screech. 

“Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit,” she cried out over and over. 

Tommy smiled against her pussy, knowing how good he was giving it to her. She was going to be begging him for his cock soon. He flattened his tongue and slipped two fingers into her pussy as he licked hard at her clit. Sure enough, she bucked up her hips and screamed as she fluttered around his fingers, cumming hard while pulling at his hair. 

Tommy wasted no time, he climbed up her body quickly, leaving her still twitching as she yelled out in frustration. 

“Tommy,” she yelled.

“Daddy,” he said.

She met his eyes and screamed, “Daddy, fuck me!”

His brown eyes darkened, and he pulled her into his arms as his hips buried themselves between her soft willing thighs. The head of his cock slipped into her hot cunt and she cried out sharply. 

“Baby girl, does it hurt,” he asked, alarmed.

“Yes! So good, Daddy, give me more!”

Shit, fucking young Lilah was hot! He pushed more of himself into her and after her orgasm, her body allowed him more access than it previously had and he found himself squeezing in nicely, her nails digging into his arms. Her legs were up around his waist as he worked himself deep into her. Her mouth was hanging open in a moan and her eyes were fluttering as she took him in. 

“Baby girl is so hungry for my cock,” he said.

Her cries were almost incoherent as he finally pushed himself all the way in, gritting his teeth at how tight she was. But she was also hot and wet. He wondered if she was in any pain, but she didn't seem to care. He figured that she was feeling pretty good with that E and her orgasm. He convinced himself that drugging her had definitely been worth it. He even contemplated not telling her about it, like ever. 

“Mmm, Daddy, you're filling me up so full, it kind of hurts,” she said against his neck, then licked, causing him to shiver.

“Fuck, Lilah, you're killing me,” he almost whined.

“It's okay Tommy, the pain feels good,” she cried.

“That's a good girl, I'm going to fuck you harder now baby.”

Then he did. He fucked her as hard as he thought she could handle and when he felt her nails digging into his back and heard her screeches, it only drove him more crazy. 

“Oh shit, Tommy, I feel, I don't know, but it's...” and she screamed, her pussy clenching painfully hard around him, and he knew...

Tommy pulled out of her to watch her spray cum out of her wet pussy. Nothing gave a guy more confidence that watching a girl squirt, knowing that his cock had done that to her. She was trembling and her screams were turning into sobs. She was shaking her head back and forth.

“Oh God, I'm so sorry Tommy, I don't know what that was,” she cried, so embarrassed.

“No, that was fucking perfect,” Tommy said, pushing back into her still twitching body. 

“That was a very good girl,” he said against her neck, pushing back as far into her as he could go. 

“Was I...a good girl,” she asked unsure.

“The fucking best girl,” said Tommy, kissing her lips sweetly as he rocked his hips out and back in. 

Tommy was in love. He had loved her for more than half of his life, even though it had only been a couple months with her, he was feeling so much at having her back. He wanted to talk to the Lilah that knew him, but he had this one, and her hot tight cunt was enough to bring him to the brink of insanity and pleasure. He kissed her as his balls tightened and he pushed in as far as he could go and came hard against her walls, groaning into her mouth. His hands found her round hips and he gripped her tight as he pulsed his cum inside. Fuck.

“Thank you Daddy,” she breathed into his mouth.

It felt so dirty for her to call him that, but it also felt so sexy and he couldn't wait to fuck her again.


	51. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilah wakes up and hates life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tommy. Such a sweet little puppy and Lilah just doesn't want to play. Her endorphins and hormones need to get back in check, but something tells me she'll be thinking about Tommy soon enough ;)

When Lilah woke up, she felt horrible. Her head hurt, her body was lethargic and between her legs, it felt like she'd been torn apart. She lay there for some time trying to figure out why this had all seemed like such a great idea the night before. She was naked and vulnerable and she felt a warm leg on top of her and she was thirsty. She dragged her tongue through her dry mouth. She needed water. 

She tried to sit up, but she was stuck under his body. She knew what she'd done last night, she knew what she had allowed, but she no longer felt human. She tried to shove the manly leg off of herself, but he threw his long arm over her waist and nuzzled his mouth into her neck. She tried to wriggle out from under his heavy limbs, but every muscle in her body was sore. She felt something big and hard digging into her hip.

“Mmm, Lilah, you ready for more, sweet thing,” Tommy asked against her ear.

“Could you please let me up,” she said sharply.

He shifted his hips up against her provocatively. 

“Seriously, Tommy, I'm thirsty.”

“I'd say,” he teased.

“Not like that, my mouth is so dry,” she complained.

Tommy sighed and got up to look at her. She did look a mess. A hot sexed up mess, but she was frowning at him. He realized that the E had worn off. Still, surely she was pleased with all of the great sex they'd shared. Surely she felt as crazy about him as he felt about her. 

“I'll get you some juice,” he said, getting up completely naked and unapologetic about it, his huge cock standing up at attention. 

Her eyes rounded at seeing his erection and nakedness and she pulled his sheet up against her own nakedness. Still, she was glad he was going to bring her something to drink. 

“Make it a big one,” she said, talking about the juice, but he looked down at his cock and smirked.

She gave him a dirty look and fell back into his bed, pulling the sheet over her face and groaning. She heard him laugh, and then walk down the stairs to get her drink. Her face heated up at the filthy things they'd done. She'd called him “Daddy” and that was a little weird, wasn't it? Then even though it had hurt so good, she'd let him put himself back into her even though is had been painful. It had also been nice, but now she wondered how she'd been able to handle it. Lilah's hand wandered down between her legs and she pressed her fingers there to feel soreness. Tommy walked back in and she yanked her hand back up, but he looked at her knowingly.

She frowned at him yet again and sat up to take the large glass of orange juice he handed her. He had one as well and was sipping it, but she saw the smile playing at his lips when he put the glass down. He was so very smug and pleased with himself. She brought the glass to her mouth and drank from it thirstily, gulping it and causing drips of orange juice to fall out and run down her chest and between her breasts. His eyes wandered there to the drops of juice running down her skin. Lilah drank the whole glass and sat there awkwardly for a moment. 

“I need to go home, do you know where all of my clothes are,” she asked. 

“Ahh, you're going home already,” he almost whined as if his precious sleepover was coming to an end. 

“I have a lot to do, I have to clean up, call my people, check on what's been happening since I shut myself in here with you,” she said.

“I want to see you again Lilah,” he said.

“I'll give you my number, you can call me, but I need to go home.”

It didn't seem enough for Tommy. He wanted more. Couldn't he move her in with him the way Nikki had done with Deely all those years ago? Couldn't he just keep her? What if she made it difficult to get to her again? Maybe once her serotonin and hormones balanced back out, she'd think about the night they spent together and she'd want more. He went to get her clothes for her. She wouldn't be happy when she realized she'd come to his house in nothing but a leotard, booty shorts and stripper heels. 

She looked at the clothes he handed her and she grimaced. What she wouldn't give for a pair of jogger pants and a soft shirt. As she thought about all of the ways she'd been the world's biggest skank the evening before, she turned a bit pink. She hadn't even put up a bit of fight. She'd so willingly spread her legs for him. She had rubbed up against him, begged him for it. It was slightly out of character for her, but ever since she'd met him, her life had been going haywire. Lilah dressed quickly and looked up at him. He was still naked and just staring at her appreciatively.

“Okay, I didn't know if you were going to take me back to the studio, or if I need to call a cab,” she said.

“Oh, I'll take you baby, I was just watching you dress. I was trying to decide if it looked like you stripping but in reverse, but I've decided, I much better like when you take your clothes off.”

She threw a pillow at his face, and it hit him perfectly where she aimed. She suppressed a smile as he made an oomph sound. 

“You're asking for trouble little girl,” he said, acting like he was stalking her. 

“Tommy, stop,” she screeched as he came toward her.

He raised an eyebrow mischievously and jumped up on top of her on the bed. She pushed at him, but he growled playfully at her ear and nipped there.

“Tommy, stop,” she cried out.

“You're being a bad little girl, I might have to spank you,” he teased.

“I'll take a rain check on that Tommy, I feel like crap right now. I need to spend the day in my bed,” she whined.

“You can spend the day in my bed,” he offered.

“Except I won't get much resting done, I'd imagine.”

Tommy grinned, “You're probably right Lilah, I already want to fuck your pretty little brains out again.”

Lilah felt his cock up against her pelvis and she shoved again, “You're horrible!”

“I can't help it, you're so hot and I want you,” he said, biting his lip.

“Seriously, can you let me have at least a day to heal from the last time you ripped me up,” she asked somewhat annoyed.

He sighed as if it was hard for him get off of her, then he got up and went to pull some clothes on, shoving his hard cock into a pair of jeans. Lilah sat back up and watched him. He was pretty damn cute, even if she felt yicky at the moment, she could imagine that she would definitely not turn him down in the future. He pulled on a black tee shirt and some slip on sneakers. 

He led her down to his front door area and she looked around. Where had she left her things? She found out as they got to the car, that everything she had brought with her from the studio was in his car. Her phone was dead. Damn it. She'd need to charge it and see who had called and what was going on her in chaotic life. She found a hoodie and pulled it on. Then she found her shoes and switched them out with the heels. She was so relieved to put on comfortable shoes, but she looked at Tommy to see his disappointment. What, did he think she was going to live in those damn high heels? 

“Oh, yeah, I'll be right back,” Tommy said and he ran back into his house. 

He came back out with her black high heels from the night she'd escaped his house. She was glad to see them, but she realized that not only had she not escaped this time, but she had willingly stayed. She sighed. 

“Thanks.”

Tommy drove her back to the studio, since that is where she had left her car when she'd gone off with him. This time she did not pet him and hang off of him. She stayed in her own seat looking slightly pained. She'd pulled on a pair of sunglasses from her bag and she almost even looked a little sick. He kind of felt bad for slipping her drugs, but he had been so pleased with the outcome. She would come back around. Now she didn't have the worry of having her first time. Now she could just meet with him again and enjoy what she knew he had to offer. At least he hoped that was the way it would be. He knew that if he was going to admit that he'd given her a little something to move her along to experience sexual pleasure with him, the time to tell her was definitely not now. 

Tommy knew that he wasn't as clever as Nikki when it came to matters that pertained to others humans, or matters concerning anything to be honest, but in this case, he knew better. He knew that Lilah was not in any mood to deal with a confession like that. When he got to her car, he smiled at her. She didn't smile.

“I had a great time Lilah," then he pulled out his phone, “What's your number. I'll call you tomorrow, we might have lunch, or dinner, or you know.”

She gave him a look like she knew damn well what his 'you know' was and that he wasn't getting that any time soon, but she told him her number and he put it into his phone. 

He was loathe to see her get out of his car and walk away.

“Drive safe,” he said, trying to think of anything that wasn't too creepy or clingy.

“Thanks, Talk to you later,” she said and she got in her own car. 

Tommy watched her drive away in her sensible Focus. Would she answer his call? Would she think about him? When would he see her again? Shit, he was all kinds of screwed up over her. But she wasn't just any girl, this was his girl. His Lilah.


	52. Going Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilah gets a new job and Tommy gets Lilah to go out with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how older Tommy has to court her now, and I love wondering how much this is going to change everything...but how? He's so in love, because in real life, Tommy was a hopeless romantic, just searching for the right girl. I love the little nods to their past.

Lilah didn't answer her phone when Tommy called her. She was hiding under her blankets, watching Netflix on her phone. TMZ had released yet another new report that she had been hanging all over him walking out of Ms. Grace's studio. There had been pictures. Lilah had looked at them wide eyed, her mouth hanging open. Sure enough, there she was leaning on Tommy, her arm draped with his, even snuggling close to him as if they were a couple. 

There would be no way to get out of this. As far as Hollywood, hell the world, was concerned, she was Tommy Lee's young new squeeze. She didn't know if this would kill her career or not. She narrowed her eyes and thought that it was none of Hollywood's damn business who she dated. It was her business. If she was going to have a bad girl image all of the sudden, she was going to live life on her own terms. 

A call came through and interrupted Orange Is The New Black. It was Sally. Lilah immediately answered. 

“Hello,” said Lilah eagerly.

“You got a shoot on Friday, so clean yourself up and be ready.”

“Good, I need to get out.”

“It's for gothic clothing, they're adding a plus size line and think you'd be perfect. They'd like if you had tattoos, but they're willing to paint some on you for the shoot.”

“Not like I'm not excited about this, but why me,” asked Lilah.

“I bet you could guess,” deadpanned Sally.

“Because they think I'm dating Tommy,” asked Lilah.

“Bingo, but lets take advantage of this, it's a great opportunity.”

“I can't wait,” said Lilah, happy to have work and get out of her apartment.

Sally told her the address and time and Lilah wrote it down so she could put it in her appointment book on her cellphone. 

Then she got a call from Tommy again. She hesitated, but then answered the phone. 

“Hey,” she said.

“Hey yourself. I haven't heard from you in a few days, I wanted to check on you.”

“Yeah Tommy, I haven't felt good the last few days.”

“Sorry to hear that. I was going to ask if you wanted to go out with me for dinner,” he said.

Lilah had no real reason to turn him down and she did want to go out, and the media and everyone else already thought she was dating him, so she thought about it for a moment, but sighed, acting as if he were pulling her arm. 

“I may be interested,” she said.

The excitement coming from the other end of the line was palpable and he said, “Great, I'll come pick you up in an hour, is that okay?”

“Sure, I'll try to make myself presentable. Should I dress up, or casual,” Lilah asked.

“Do you have a tight red dress,” he asked hopefully.

“I don't know, I'll look,” she said skeptically.

“You look great no matter what you wear, but it's not exactly a formal restaurant.”

A whisper of a smile played on Lilah's face and she said, “See you soon.”

“Can't wait,” said Tommy and he hung up.

Lilah got up quickly, then she rummaged through her closet, looking for the perfect outfit. Did she have a tight red dress? She searched and found a red dress with mid length sleeves with a black silhouette shape on the sides of the red that gave the illusion of being hour glassed. She knew that the dress looked great on her so she smiled, pleased with finding the perfect dress. She put on her favorite plus sized thigh highs and garter belt, she brushed out her long brown hair and put on some makeup, black eyeliner to bring out her light green eyes, her favorite lengthening mascara, and her best stay on red lipstick. She looked at herself in the mirror and knew she looked great. 

Before she was completely ready, she heard a knock at her door. He was a little bit early. She puckered her lips in the mirror and smacked them, making sure her lipstick was right and then she went to the door and answered. Tommy stood there looking like the rock star he was, even if he was a little older now and his hair wasn't long, the tattoos on his neck and face, his unruly black hair, his black leather jacket, ripped up tight jeans, he looked the part and Lilah was surprised to note that she really did like it. 

Tommy's dark eyes widened as he looked at his young love. She was breathtaking. He missed the red and pink hair on her, but her dark hair looked great too. She was a fucking knock out in her red dress. It didn't look like the one she wore in 85', but she looked amazing anyway. Her makeup was exotic and hot, she'd never been able to achieve exactly that same look while she toured with him, different makeup he guessed. He just couldn't believe that in six years she'd wake up in his bed and be stuck in another time. 

Knowing what he knew now, he was kind of blown away. But the thought ran through his mind that she would be a different Lilah now. He had changed the past. Would she remember the him from now when she went back in time and met the young him? Oh shit. Still he couldn't help but want to be with her now. He knew how selfish it was, but he also knew that if he had changed things in her future and his past, what was done was done now. There was no going back...for him at least. 

Lilah smirked at the way he looked at her, loving the way he really gazed at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. And coming from a man who had been married to the likes of Pamela Anderson, someone who was known to be able to get almost any girl he wanted, he was into her. Lilah was a confident woman now, but she was always at battle with the shy girl from high school who hadn't been the choice of many guys. Her goal in her career was to show that bigger girls could be beautiful as well as the thin ones and she was determined to be comfortable in her own skin. 

“Wow,” breathed Tommy, “You're fucking gorgeous.”

She smiled now and he gulped. He silently hoped that she would put out tonight, because he'd done nothing but think about how much he wanted her for days. He hadn't wanted her to leave him that day, but he couldn't force her to stay if he wanted her to fall in love with him again. But had she ever truly loved him? Why had she left him in 85'?

He watched as she ambled around, looking for her shoes. She slipped on her black heels, but then scrunched her face in a cute way, kicked those off and chose a pair of red converse. He smiled. She was so cute. She was sexy, but she was also practical. She really was his perfect woman. He remembered thinking that his first major girlfriend, Jessica, had been perfect for him, but Lilah, she was on a whole other level. She was his dream. 

Lilah grabbed her cell, put it in her purse and then put her purse strap over her shoulder, “Alright big guy, lets head out.”

Tommy laughed and took her arm, leading her out of the door. They got in the car and Tommy drove, side eyeing her long legs. He thought about squeezing her thigh, but didn't want to start the night off by pissing her off right away. 

“So, I guess my reputation isn't too bad, or maybe my liaison with you changed some of my clientele,” she teased. 

Tommy laughed, “Liaison, I like that, but do tell.”

“I got a job on Friday, but it's for gothic clothing,” she explained.

“That's great, you'd look hot all goth, as a matter of fact, you'd look amazing with cherry red hair,” said Tommy slyly.

She smiled again and raised a dark eyebrow at him, “You think?”

“Actually, I know,” he teased.

“Hmm, it's an interesting thought. I don't know if I'd get away with it being in modeling and all, but I like the thought.”

Apparently Lilah had some confidence to build in the next six years. Tommy grabbed her hand and held it. He felt her slightly tighten up, but then she let him hold it and he smiled. He just had to warm this girl up. He'd already had sex with her, so surely she wouldn't try to hold out on him for propriety's sake, right? 

When Tommy pulled up into the parking lot of Denny's, Lilah had a puzzled look on her face. He held back a laugh.

“Um, Denny's, okay then,” she commented.

“It brings back some great memories,” he said cryptically.


	53. The Impromptu Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Lilah have a casual date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All sorts of fun little things in here. The thing I love the most about Tommy and Lilah's relationship is that they can just have fun. Once she relaxes and he stops being a creep, they're actually pretty damn great together. I'm trying to decide if Kinsey is going to be in a scene with them or not. *myself smirking in my nightgown in bed wondering if I want to write a bisexual Lilah threesome* She's always been down for a bit of fun. I almost think it would be funny if Tommy gets a little jealous. It would be like him to be jealous of a woman, but not of Nikki.

They went in the restaurant and there were only a few old guys drinking coffee and a couple families with children there. Tommy asked for a spot out of the way and the waitress was only too willing to do as he asked. The waitress looked Lilah over and raised her eyebrows like she was impressed. Lilah smiled at the waitress in a flirty way and Tommy made a low sound of amusement. Lilah sat across from Tommy and looked at him. He was older, but she sensed that he was pretty much a kid at heart. She wondered why he seemed to be so obsessed with her.

Tommy looked at her, simply gazed at her and Lilah found herself shifting a bit. His eyes were dark and intense and Lilah had to look away for a moment. The waitress came and broke the tension by asking them what they wanted to drink. Lilah ordered a diet Coke and Tommy ordered a regular Coke. The waitress hurried off to get their drink order.

“ I see you're drinking Diet Coke, is that because you think you're fat, because you're not. You could totally be drinking whole if you wanted to,” he said to her.

Lilah raised an eyebrow at him, about to tell him off until she realized he was just making a joke, from Napoleon Dynamite. She laughed.

“Yeah, I'm not trying to lose weight, I just try to reduce my sugar intake. Don't get me wrong, I'm all about some ice cream in bed, but drinks are where people get most of their calorie intake and they don't even know it,” she explained.

“You know, you're beautiful, don't change a thing about yourself, well, you could dye your hair or get tats, but besides that, just don't,” he said seriously.

Lilah tried not to blush, “You're really sweet, but you've dated models, I mean, Pam Anderson, I'm nothing like her.”

Tommy shifted in his seat now, “I don't want you to be anything like her. You're special, you're different.”

Lilah shook her head in disbelief and then the waitress showed up with their drinks. The waitress took their order, flirting with Lilah as equally as Tommy and Lilah flirted back. She was a pretty girl, also brunette, with dark brown eyes that were almost black. Tommy smiled as he watched the girls flirting. He remembered that Lilah was into girls too and it turned him on. 

“Thank you Kinsey,” Lilah said huskily and Kinsey blushed.

When Kinsey went to go put their order in, Tommy laughed, “Damn girl, maybe you're going home with her tonight?”

Lilah shrugged, “She's cute, but I'm on a very bizarre date at Denny's of all places, with an old rock star.”

“Hey, little girl, watch yourself, I'm not that old,” he joked. 

“Surprisingly, you have quite a lot of energy for your age,” she said, and winked.

“Why, Lilah Thomas, I think you're getting a bit fresh tonight,” he teased.

Lilah laughed and sipped her Diet Coke. He watched her intently.

“So, you all healed up after the last time we saw each other,” he asked, wagging his eyebrows.

“Well, it was hard to walk for a few days, but I'm fine now, thanks for asking,” she quipped.

He laughed again. He loved how Lilah always kept him on his toes. She was gorgeous tonight, and not under the influence of Ecstasy. He liked the outcome that he got from her being high and wanting him to touch her, the selfish part of him at least, but he really wanted her to want him back, for real. He wanted her to want him like she did before, and he knew that drugging her was unfair. He hoped she'd be coming home with him tonight, and if he was very lucky, maybe she'd invite that little waitress to join them. He hardened under the table. 

“So, I'm going on tour soon,” said Tommy suddenly, trying to get his mind off of his hardening cock.

“Oh? That's great,” she said looking at him and smiling.

“I wish you could come with me, hell I could get a job for you,” he joked.

“Oh, that's funny, I'll make sure to try and buy a ticket here in LA,” she answered.

“That'd be nice, but I'm serious, I would like you to come with me,” he told her.

“Oh Tommy, you're so sweet, but we're only now starting to see each other, and I have a job. I have a career. I promise I'll come to at least one of your shows,” she explained.

“So, we're seeing each other now,” he said, raising his eyebrows.

Lilah turned pink, “Well, I mean...”

“No, I like it, I want that to be what it is. I want to see you, I want us to be seeing each other,” he said quickly, stuttering just a bit.

Lilah smiled, “I'm sure things get wild while you're on tour though, you might not want a girl back in LA when so many girls will want you on the road.”

He shrugged, “Things aren't like they used to be. The tours of old, sure, it was always fucking crazy, always girls, girls, girls, but now, I'm a grown man, I get tired of always fucking every groupie that comes my way.”

“Oh, how very mature of you Tommy,” she smirked.

“I won't lie, I like sex, a lot, but it's not as crazy as it used to be, but if you're with me, we can fuck all the time,” he said a little too seriously.

“That's a nice offer, but I'm not leaving my job,” she said, one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows raised.

Kinsey came to the table with their plates, “Okay, your omelet, and for you, Moons Over My Hammy.”

Lilah made a face like she was very hungry and licked her bottom lip. Both Kinsey and Tommy looked at her like they wanted her to be licking something else. Lilah looked up at Kinsey and smiled. Tommy watched the exchange as Lilah thanked Kinsey and Kinsey giggled.

“You want anything else, just let me know, huh,” said Kinsey suggestively.

“Ketchup sweetheart,” said Tommy.

“Sure thing, I'll be right back,” said Kinsey, almost sashaying away.

Lilah smiled and grabbed her fork. Hash browns were a weakness for her. 

Kinsey came back with ketchup,” I mean it, ANYTHING else, I'm your girl,” and she winked.

Tommy laughed and Lilah smiled at the girl. 

“Shit, if I asked her to lay on this table, she'd let you eat her out in front of everyone,” remarked Tommy. 

Lilah smiled again and started eating, “You know, I really thought you taking me to Denny's might have been the oddest choice, but these hash browns are so good.”

“Changing the subject,” he laughed.

She shrugged and gave a cute little sly smile. He dug into his own food and once again, he thought that he loved how real she was. He smiled, having fond memories from years past. He hadn't understood her then, had thought that if she wasn't crazy, she was at least quite eccentric. Now he knew and he wished he'd taken it more seriously. He didn't know how he should feel about her. He didn't know if he'd fucked things up, or if he was cementing that she'd be with him forever. Fate had sent her to him, and now he was only doing what felt natural to him.

He really did want her to go on tour with him, no matter how unlikely that was. He remembered how fun it had been to have her there during the Theatre of Pain Tour. It had been fun to have her there whenever he'd wanted her, to have her hang out. It had even been fun when he and Nikki had fucked her. He knew he should be angry at Nikki for taking advantage of that situation, and aside from his kids, there was no one in the world he gave a shit about more than Nikki and Lilah. The experience had been pure bliss for him. Then she had just up and vanished on him. 

He'd been so fucked up over her that he'd fallen into doing strong drugs with Nikki and drinking like a fish. He remembered the first girl he'd fucked after Lilah. He didn't want to remember her, still had terrifying memories of the experience, wanted only to have remembered Lilah, but he shivered now thinking about her. Hair darker than Lilah's, but she'd still been a brunette. She'd been gorgeous, but she hadn't been Lilah. Sometimes he still dreamed of her, the other woman, and it was always nightmares. After that, Tommy had found himself living a crazy life, not caring what happened. He sometimes had done things out of spite, and he regretted some of those things now, but he knew that Lilah was his destiny. She just needed to figure that out herself. 

“You're sure thinking hard over there Mr. Lee,” Lilah commented.

“It's been a crazy life, and I'm just reflecting on the fact that my crazy life has brought me here, to this point in time, with you. Right here and right now, it's us,” his brown eyes flashed emotion and she shivered.

Their eyes locked, her light green with his brown. Lilah felt trepidation and she wasn't sure if it was because she was so young and he was so experienced in life. She felt like she was falling off the deep end and she had always been smarter than falling for boys. The only thing was that this was no boy. He was a full grown man and for all of his playfulness, he'd lived one hell of a life. He'd had multiple platinum records before she'd even been born. He was a pioneer of metal, he was Tommy Lee. Somehow though, she knew there was something else. The feeling was all consuming and she only snapped out of it when Kinsey came back to the table.

“Hi guys, how are you doing over here? Did you need anything else,” asked Kinsey happily.

Lilah and Tommy's eyes lingered one moment longer and Lilah looked to Kinsey, “I'm good, thank you.”

“You want anything sweet tonight,” Kinsey eluded and Lilah tried not to crack up, the girl was trying.

“I'll think about it Kinsey,” said Lilah and Tommy snickered.

“I would be up for something sweet, what do you recommend,” he asked the girl, giving her a charming smile.

“Oh, ice cream, pie, me,” Kinsey dared to say, but she nervously looked away.

“Well Kinsey, if I order anything for desert, I definitely want to share with Lilah here,” he teased.

Kinsey looked back to the couple and gave Lilah a passionate look, “Oh, I wouldn't dream of any other way, let me know if you two want anything.”

When Kinsey left, Lilah laughed, “She sure is trying though, that pretty girl.”

“So what do you think,” he asked, wagging his eyebrows.

“I've been with women before, but I've only been with you one night, I'm not sure if I'm ready for a threesome yet,” she quirked one side of her smile.

“Oh, believe me, you're quite enough for my appetite, but anytime you want Ms. Kinsey there to join, I'm game baby,” he said huskily.


End file.
